Abduction
by purehalo
Summary: With the challenge of a kidnapping case, Don finds himself targeted for revenge.Thank you for all your kind reviews! Please be warned there is graphic content in Chapter 7.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them , just bring them out to play once in a while

This was meant to be a short, little story but it ran away from me, dragging me along by the neck for the ride.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Don stared at the door. How long had he been here? He was growing weaker by the minute. His ears strained to hear any sound outside . He was alone.

He could barely keep his head up, when not concentrating his chin fell to rest on his chest.

How long had he been here?

The cold that had taken up residence in his body earlier had now migrated to be replaced with a strange numbness, thoughts were hard to keep and focus on. His mind drifted from events earlier in the day, to Charlie , to his mother , to what his Father should cook for dinner.

Don was slumped against the back wall of a dark, damp basement. He'd been left there for use at a later point. Don doubted he had much later left. The basement was full of shelves with stacks of old boxes and paper on. He became curious as to their contents some time ago but the effort to move sent shock waves of pain coursing through his body. Now, he was just too tired to care.

The door was situated up the stairs opposite him. The wooden stairs seemed old and decayed. It was a wonder they hadn't given out with the struggle . He hadn't entered the basement willingly.

How long had he been here?

A small shaft of light bathed his feet but he couldn't feel the warmth. One window in the whole room up and behind him. Too high to reach. He had tried calling for help earlier but that simply invited another beating. He'd succumbed to the fight and agreed to silence. Part of him still wanted to fight. He knew he still had to fight. If his mother could go through what she did and still manage to struggle forward well then so could he, but he was so tired. So tired , so warm. Why was he warm? Don raised his left hand to his forehead. He felt sweat. Was that the damp, the cold, or did he have a fever? Maybe it was fear. If they were going to kill him he wished they would have done it by now. This waiting around wasn't good for his morale. Don allowed a small chuckle to escape him much to the annoyance of his ribs.

How long had he been here? A few hours? A day ? Longer? He'd passed out after the initial beating. That coupled with the gun shot had been too much to take and he'd blissfully drifted off into sleep. He'd dreamt of Charlie and their father, going for a walk to a restaurant. Charlie had been engrossed in his new equation. Something to do with the brain. That's all Don had managed to grasp from the rushed speech he'd had to endure. They'd had steaks, they'd talked and laughed. It all felt so easy. Don had been ready to return to his apartment afterward. Ready for a wind down , enjoying his own company with a beer. He should have accepted his fathers invitation for a coffee. He should have taken every opportunity to spend time with them both. Would he have that chance again? If he survived he'd tell them both he loved them. He'd hug them more. He'd make more time to simply be with them. No cases, no equations. Just family.

How would his father manage without him? He'd survived losing their mother but would he survive losing his son? Would Alan be able to function, to enjoy his life at all after Don's death? Would he focus more of his attention back onto Charlie? Don had been enjoying a share in that attention for the first time in a long time. More and more of Alan's focus turning to Don. Did Charlie mind? He'd never asked him. Charlie, what would Charlie do without him? Would he crumple and fall apart as he did when their mother became ill ? Would he be able to use his growing strength to help Alan get through this? Please say Charlie won't drown in numbers. Please say he'll keep his head above water. Don couldn't leave Charlie. That wasn't fair. He couldn't leave his father. Not without saying goodbye. Telling them how much he loved them and how much he loved being back in LA .Being back home. Where he belonged.

What was in those boxes? Could it be evidence? Don frowned and awkwardly turned his head to the nearest shelf. It was full of paper, books, boxes and covered in dust. Cluttered. His mother liked that . She liked to have all things around her. Even their photographs on the shelf in the dining room had gotten so cluttered that Alan had moved them when his mother was out. She hadn't minded though. It meant there was more room for new ones. Don stared at the shelf. It stretched from the floor to about a foot from the ceiling.

It reached the window.

"You gotta be kidding me" Don chastised himself for being so distracted by the situation that he hadn't focused on his surroundings.

If he could make It up the shelf he could reach the window. Leaning forward Don turned his body, ignoring the many protests and saw that he'd be able to squeeze through. He was sure of it.

With monumental effort Don rolled onto all fours. Panting against the pain of his injuries and the effort. He stayed that way for a few minutes, waiting for the nausea to abate. He rocked back onto his heals and forced himself into a crouched position . With one more look toward his freedom, Don forced himself to stand.

-----------------------------------

Alan and Charlie waited impatiently in an interrogation room at the FBI head quarters. They'd heard nothing new in almost five hours. Charlie couldn't help but tick off the time in his head with each passing minute. 14 hours , 47 minutes and a few seconds. Too long. His brother had been missing too long.

Where was he?

Charlie looked toward his father. Alan was staring out of the window. Lost in the horizon. The sun was beginning to set and Charlie could see the darkness slowly take over his father's features. He had to be strong. Alan had been so quiet for so long now that Charlie knew he needed to be the rock. The families reliable wall to lean on had disappeared. Gone without a trace. The only lead being a witness who had seen a man shot and bundled into a black van.

A black van , there were so many. How could they find the right one. How could they even know where to start looking.

Where was he? Was he alive? Was he dying of blood loss at this very moment? Charlie closed his eyes against the image which invaded his every nerve. Don was the strong one. He'd make it, he always came out of every thing unscathed. This would be no different. He'd have a slight wound, Charlie knew the odds were slim but he focused on the hope that the gun had simply grazed Don. The shock of being fired upon being the reason he was caught so easily. He'd emerge safe and sound. Smiling at them both and teasing them for their tired and unkempt appearance. They'd tease him back, his father would attempt to tell him off. Then they'd all go back to the family home, Charlie's home , and sit around enjoying each other's company. Each safe and comforted by the knowledge they were together. Don would stay. Charlie would insist. Scratch or no scratch after this he wanted his brother to stay for a while.

Where was he? Numbers bombarded Charlie's brain, from the mundane to the elaborate. All kinds of theories, sequences , algorithms , each one exploding in a wealth of fireworks inside his mind. He saw them all, he watched as the colours collided , each number a separate shade of gray and red. Behind the magnificent array of formula's was his brothers body, slumped in a ditch somewhere. Gray and dirty. Unmoving and hollow.

Charlie rubbed his face with his hands and got up. He needed to walk, to clear his mind.

"Dad, do you want a coffee ?"

"No thanks Charlie "

Charlie squeezed his father's shoulder as he left the room.

Alan had been allowing his mind to drift back to when his boys were small. When Don was a baby he'd barely cried . He always had a reason and whenever his need was met he'd stop crying, gaze into his parents eyes and fall back to sleep. Contented. Charlie had been different. He had cried and screamed and demanded attention. Alan only realised later that they had neglected Don . Charlie being such a demanding baby meant that he held the majority of their attention. Don never complained. He had his baseball , his friends. They had assumed that because he never complained that he was fine. Until he broke the window. Aunt Irene had said the child was acting out, obviously becoming a hooligan. Margaret had defended her son but speaking to Alan afterwards, they both voiced their concerns.

"It's those friends of his, I'm sure they're a bad influence"

"You can't take him away from his friends. We ground him, it's all we can do at the moment"

"Oh Alan why can't he be more like Charlie. He does whatever he's told and he never bothers a soul."

"Well, maybe they both need a little of each other's traits"

"What do you mean by that?"

Alan had regarded his wife carefully. This wasn't an argument to get into yet, not with both boys in the other room.

"Nothing ,I meant nothing"

He'd hold his boy, hold him for so long once they found him. He'd embrace him and run his fingers through his hair. Hold him close and promise that everything would be alright. He'd allow Don to cry into his chest and pull him so close that all those years would be erased.

When was he coming home?

The phone call they'd received at the house in the early hours of the morning had been the call Alan had been dreading ever since the day Don had come home and announced he'd signed up with the FBI. The look on Charlie's face when he'd picked up the phone had told Alan all he needed to know .The colour had drained from his youngest 's face and he'd looked at his father with a helplessness Alan had seen only once before, when the Doctor had informed them that the Chemo hadn't worked. All avenues exhausted. One way to go and no turning back.

When was he coming back? Would he be in one piece? Megan had informed them that an eye witness had heard gunfire and seen a man fitting Don's description fall to the ground. Was he still alive? No, can't think that way. There's always hope, always resolution regardless of the supposed outcome. Alan signed heavily.

The chairs were so uncomfortable that they made his back ache. David had offered to drive them home but neither of them would hear any suggestion of the sort. As soon as the location of Don was discovered they were going along , no arguments. He'd need Alan and Charlie and they would be there for him. Don was always there whenever they needed him. Alan suspected that this was his way of making up for the years of minimal contact when he'd been assigned to Fugitive Recovery. He smiled to himself. They all had guilt.

What a family they made, Charlie guilty for hiding in his numbers during his mothers illness, Don guilty for the years of no contact with his brother, for his time with Fugitive Recovery, running away from himself. Alan frowned at his own guilt. Neglect of Don, too much attention on Charlie. Not being strong enough to put his foot down with Margaret when she had decided that Princeton was the place for Charlie, and that she'd be moving to. It was their way of separating for a time. Thankfully they'd worked through their problems. Margaret realising how much she loved Alan , how much she missed him for the two years she lived away with Charlie. Only seeing Alan and Don on short visits.

When was he coming home? This was too much. Alan stood and stretched, his muscles protesting. He walked out of the room and found Charlie in the small kitchen.

"We need to eat Charlie, lets go and get something then come back"

"I'm not leaving Dad, something might happen. They could find him"

"We'll be two minutes up the street Charlie, Megan will call us and pick us up on the way. Come on, you don't want to collapse at a time when Don needs us the most. "

At Charlie's look of disapproval Alan added,

"No arguments, Charlie, come on"

------------------------------

Megan watched as the two men made their way toward the corridor. The love they all had for each other swelled her heart and she quickly shook her head before the emotion could overtake her.

They needed to find Don. The eye witness had seen a man fitting Don's description being confronted by two armed men dressed in black. Megan hadn't relayed all the information to Charlie or Alan. It didn't seem fair to fuel their worry. The witness claimed to have seen one of the men fire upon Don, the other had been shouting threats at him, the things they were going to do to him. The witness had heard the word punishment, revenge. It had to be linked to the kidnapping case they'd just wrapped up. It all had gone so wrong, so wrong so quickly . David set a coffee on Megan's desk, another on Colby's. The agents had all looked at each other, none allowing the frustration to overtake them. They'd find him. They would. Their FBI family wasn't complete without him. David was going through the Sanderson files, listing the known associates . Colby was on the phone, trying to track down some of the names from David's list. They were all avoiding each others eyes. Megan knew the technique was to stay focused. To work objectively ,but this was Don.She spent the next half hour sorting through more files.She jumped at the sound of her phone ringing .

"Reeves"

She spun in her chair and looked at both David and Colby as they walked hurriedly toward her desk.

"Where? Right, we're tracing it right now"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Don had to cancel dinner with his family .They were supposed to be trying a new restaurant but there was no way he could leave the office yet. There were so many reports to finish on the kidnapping case , and Don didn't want to have to deal with them the next day. The quicker he closed this case the quicker he could try to forget it all. The family had been wealthy ,yet no ransom was ever received. When the FBI were first brought in it was obvious to both Don and Megan that there was more going on, the father claimed the FBI weren't needed and that when the demands were made, he'd pay. Yet the kidnappers weren't after money.

Don strode through the door to the mansion overlooking the beach and walked directly up to Megan.

"What have we got?"

"Eight year old girl, we believed to have been kidnapped between 11 PM and 7 AM. The upstairs window is broken from the outside in. Neither parent heard anything ."

"Really?"

"Mum asleep upstairs with the help of some valium, Dad asleep in the study with the help of some Jack"

"Nice family"

"Yeah, well, the guilt sure is setting in now"

Megan and Don walked through the dining room, full of business awards and photographs of the father with famous celebrities . They stepped onto the balcony overlooking the beach to find the two parents sitting on either side of the decking . Megan knew this wouldn't be easy. Already the division between the two was noticeable to all, not just the trained eye.

"Mr Sanderson? Mrs Sanderson?"

Don sat next to the woman, her white knitted jacket wrapped around her slim frame shook from the chills she was unable to control. She looked to Don with red rimmed , desperate eyes. Megan sat next to the man. He barely looked up. Instead focused on the glass of whiskey being held in his steady hands.

"We're going to do all we can to get your daughter back, but we're going to need details. You need to give us a list of anyone you think may want to harm your daughter, anyone who has been around asking for money, any strangers in the house , repair men that sort of thing"

Don handed Mrs Sanderson the work sheet and a pen. She looked so lost, almost like she was unsure as to what to do with the pen. Don had the distinct impression that this was a woman who ran everything past her husband. Down to the last mundane detail.

Mr Sanderson however was greatly concerning Megan. He refused to make eye contact with either agent and only risked the quickest of glimpses toward his wife. Megan exchanged a look with Don, he nodded toward her. They needed to talk to him separately .

"Mr Sanderson?"

Don stood in front of the man.

"Mr Sanderson I'll need to talk to you in the other room while your wife fills out the work sheet"

Sanderson glanced around Don and looked at his wife. Megan couldn't read the look but there was something there she didn't like. Not in the professional sense, it was more to do with her feeling like the man was paying no respect to not only his wife, but women in general. Not once had he looked Megan's way. Not once had he even acknowledged her. The looks he gave his wife were ones meant to catch her eye. Send silent warnings .

"I need to help Molly with the work sheet, she hasn't got the greatest memory"

Megan moved to sit next to Molly Sanderson.

"Why don't you let us worry about that Mr Sanderson and go with Agent Eppes."

The man seemed undecided as to the course of action he should take. Don made his decision for him, hooked a hand through his arm and led him out of the room and into the living room at the front of the house. Molly seemed like she needed space so Don was determined to give her as much as he could.

"Molly? Is there anything you need to tell me? Anything at all that you can add that'll help us find Kaylee?"

Molly looked at Megan. Her eyes seemed to be searching for a truth, for some hope. Megan had rarely seen such loss in one persons eyes.

She moved to take the pen and paper away and Molly flinched.

"Anything you can tell us will help."

"Why my daughter?"

"Mrs Sanderson , Molly , I need you to think . Was there anyone here doing maintenance on your house? Anyone who may want to harm your family?"

Molly stared at Megan, she seemed like such a good person. Kind eyes, but her eyes were searching Molly. She was so unused to being looked at that way. By someone who seemed to be truly concerned. It was too much. Molly gave into the tears and hugged her legs to her chest. She buried her head in her knees and sobbed so long and hard that she barely noticed the kind hand on her back, helping her cry.

--------------------------------------

Don sat opposite Mr Bill Sanderson. The living room was elaborately decorated with many pieces of art on the walls and statues on the shelves. Not a living room where he could imagine an eight year old running through playing. Don had the impression that Bill Sanderson wasn't the kind of father who cared for children very much. He suspected that certain places in the house where his, and his alone.

"Mr Sanderson, is there anything further you can tell me which will help with this investigation ?"

"There's nothing further I can tell you Agent Eppes. We woke this morning, came down stairs as always and when Kaylee didn't appear for breakfast my wife went upstairs to find her. Only she wasn't there"

Said in such a matter of fact manner. Don could have smacked the guy. Instead he raised his eyebrows.

"You don't get your daughter up? She comes down at a set time?"

"Children need discipline Agent Eppes. They must live by rules and schedules so they don't go off the rails and become rowdy."

"Some may disagree with you on that one"

"You may not agree with my methods , but they are mine, passed down from my father and his father before that. Now when you've quite finished judging me I suggest you do your due diligence and find my daughter"

Don sighed heavily. This wasn't going to be easy. Although he already knew the answers to his next question he needed to play it cool . No need to alienate this man any more than he had to. Although he was pretty sure that Mr Sanderson was well aware that Don knew he'd been investigated for fraud the year before.

"What kind of business are you in to ?"

Sanderson regarded Don with a calm, controlled look. Don suspected that behind those cold eyes the man was screaming inside , not wanting to answer the question he shifted in his chair and gazed toward the dining room, through which was the decking where Megan was trying to coach more information out of Molly.

"My work is varied Agent Eppes. I run a shipping company. A very successful shipping company"

"That I can see"

"Do you have children Agent Eppes?"

"No Sir, I don't"

"Well, then obviously you don't know how frustrating it is to sit here and have to answer these questions knowing that all the while she's out there and you're in here interrogating me"

"I'm trying to do my job Mr Sanderson, in order to narrow down the search we need to know who would want to take your daughter. If you continue to evade my questions then I'll have to ask you to answer them at my office instead."

------------------------------------------------------

Megan watched as Molly calmed down. What was going on here? Those tears seemed to be coming from so many different emotions that it was hard to pinpoint.

"Molly, what time did you call 911?"

"You don't know?"

"I do , it's just I need you to talk me through the whole morning. It helps, trust me. You may remember something else you never knew was there. Please?"

"I went to Kaylee's room at 7.30 , she wasn't in her bed and her bears were all over the floor . Her duvet was bundled and stuffed by the door and there was glass all over the floor from the broken window .I checked her bathroom and all the other rooms but I couldn't find her. I couldn't find her, I didn't know what to do , I should have called Bill but I didn't know what to do"

"It's ok. You didn't call your husband right away?"

"I know that was wrong of me but I panicked and called 911 instead"

"It wasn't wrong of you" Megan placed a reassuring hand on Molly's back. "You did the right thing. The sooner we're involved in a kidnapping the greater the chances of recovery."

"Bill , he , he didn't cry. He didn't shout. He just went upstairs , saying I should cancel the police because she was bound to be hiding somewhere, playing hide and seek , Kaylee doesn't play hide and seek, she's not allowed"

"Not allowed?"

"Agent Reeves, you have to understand my husband is very strict." Molly glimpsed toward the dining room and lowered her voice as she continued , " Everything has it's place and we're all to act properly. He never allowed horseplay , never allowed games." Molly gave a sad laugh " He wanted a boy. To carry on the family name."

"Did he ever show affection to Kaylee ?"

"Don't get me wrong, he loves her. But a daughter won't carry on the family name for him. He's the third Bill Sanderson. He was hoping for a fourth"

"You've never wanted other children?"

"The birth of Kaylee was very difficult."

Molly looked guilty and lowered her head. She took the pen and paper back from Megan and started to write the list . Megan knew she could push the conversation but she felt she'd built up a certain amount of trust. It wasn't something she wanted to lose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What do you think ?" Megan looked at Don as they entered the FBI building.

"I think the guy's an ass, The wife, she's definitely hiding something. Did you see the way he looked at her when we came back outside?"

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that look. I'm just glad there's a unit still there going through the house. Will buy Molly some time."

"I've got Colby checking through to see if any domestic abuses have been reported at that address"

"I don't think he'd hit his wife Don, with a man like that it's all about the look and the status. He silenced her with one glance. Men like that live off of the power of the threat, my guess is that he's holding the security and the money against her. Probably telling her how she'd be nothing if she left him."

"Boy is she buying into that then"

"Definitely , I'm going to run down another lead. She said something about him wanting a boy and her birth being difficult."

"You think there's something in that"

"Give me half an hour and I'll find out"

---------------------------------------

Charlie walked around the table , and pointed to the screen.

"If you look here Don you can see the money being transferred to the other account, it's very clever how they've done it. Covered their tracks pretty well actually."

Don nodded to his brother, he'd brought him in to check through the fraud investigation against Bill Sanderson that had began the year before. The original case had hit a dead end and been put on hold , awaiting new evidence. It seemed his little brother may have found the missing piece of the puzzle.

"These account numbers don't match the ones on the previous ledger. There's digits missing. Just one here and there but enough to throw off a search if it was done on a computer."

"So you're saying he was moving money out of the investors accounts"

"Most definitely, and by the looks of it he was trying to do it to save the company, they're almost bankrupt from the look of these accounts"

"You wouldn't tell that from his house"

"I can tell it from the numbers though"

Charlie sat next to his brother with a triumphant smile on his face, Don was smiling back at him.

"Trust you to spot a one number difference in seventeen bank account's"

"It's not how I do it, but the way I do it"

Don nudged his brother with his shoulder.

"It's all in the style Don, you could learn so much from me"

"Yeah alright superstar, can you explain all this to our accountants?"

"Sure, does it help with your case at all?"

"Well if we know this guy was stealing money from his investors that's a main place to start. Especially seeing as the company is in trouble. They knew, they just couldn't prove it. Might make a person seek some revenge"

"By kidnapping his daughter?"

"Yeah"

"Don?" Megan strode into the office and stood in front of the brothers.

"I checked with the hospital, the records show that Molly Sanderson almost died during the birth of her daughter. The trauma was so much that her body was irreversibly damaged and she's now unable to have any more children . The nurse I spoke to remembers the couple"

"Really?" Don and Charlie asked simultaneously .

"She said that the husband stuck in her mind. As soon as the sex of the baby was announced he screamed at his wife and stormed out of the room. She barely had time to react before the complications set in. They had to rush her to the OR before she bled to death. The husband didn't return until the next day and even then he barely looked at the child."

"Would explain why the nurse remembered them"

"I think he's involved in this. Not only is his company in financial crisis but he's had to endure a child he never wanted"

"Surely he's grown to love his daughter" Charlie looked from Megan to Don.

"I don't know Charlie, he didn't seem overly emotional and the house didn't seem like a child lived there"

"Don, I want to look into his background further, Molly said he wanted to cancel the police, makes me all kind's of suspicious"

"Ok , let me know what you find"

-----------------------------------------------------

Bill Sanderson opened the door to find Don and another Agent staring back at him.

"You people have only just left, there's nothing more I can tell you"

"I thought your first question would be have we found your daughter?"

Sanderson glared at Don. Colby moved into the house and stood behind him.

"Please put your hands behind your back Sir"

"What's going on?" Molly came running in from the kitchen .

"Mrs Sanderson, I'm going to need you to come with us also, but I want you to go with the other Agent out there next to the grey car. Ok?"

"Please , what's going on? Have you found Kaylee?"

"Not yet, no. We'll explain back at our office, please go with the Agent ma'am"

------------------------------------------------------------

Don walked around Bill Sanderson in the interrogation room. The evidence Charlie had uncovered had enabled them to arrest him for the fraud. They just needed him to give them the kidnapping. They were convinced he was apart of it, they just needed him to slip up enough.

Megan had checked through the records held on Bill Sanderson, he dealt with some pretty heavy hitters in his business. He may have currently been trying to save a shipping business but before that he'd had several others, all had failed under suspicious circumstances. It was a wonder this man had still managed to gain clients. The reputation of his father and grandfather had kept the companies afloat for much longer than they had any right to be. Bill Sanderson was the disappointment of the family. Disowned by his father when the promise of a grandchild to carry on the family name had evaporated. Divorce was out of the question. No Sanderson had ever failed in anything and Bill refused to fail at marriage as well as business.

David had uncovered large amounts of cash taken from his bank account on four separate occasions over the course of the past month. The man had tried to claim that these were for advances on business deals. David had dug deeper. Calling known business associates it seemed none would have anything further to do with Sanderson Shipping anymore.

"You want to tell us what the money was for?"

"I have nothing to say to you"

"You don't seem overly concerned for your daughter Bill. Your wife is close to hysteria , but you? You don't seem bothered."

David handed the bank account statements to Don. Megan and Charlie watched the questioning unfold in the observation room.

"You want to tell me what the money is for? I'm your only hope here, daddy's not coming to bail you out of this one"

Bill Sanderson noticeably flinched. Megan smiled.

"What?" asked Charlie

"The father is his weakness. I told Don to push those buttons, you push the right buttons and the suspect will say the wrong thing."

"Daddy disappointed in you?" David moved to sit behind the desk. Don was perched on the edge.

"I don't know why you think I had anything to do with this"

"Well you're not giving us any reason to think otherwise, maybe we should just talk to your wife some more"

"Really?" Bill laughed at Don , "you think she has anything to say? She doesn't say anything worth listening to , most of the time you won't know she's even there"

"She seemed to have quite a bit to say earlier Bill , do me a favour and tell my boss what he needs to know so that we can be rid of you"

Don hid his grin. The look on Sanderson's face was a picture. This man was obviously not used to being spoken to that way, and by a black man no less. The man was clearly fuming. A couple more buttons and they'd have him.

"Mr Sanderson , I'm the one that can keep you in a nice , comfortable jail instead of with all the other criminals."

Bill Sanderson eyed Don carefully. He hadn't thought of jail. They clearly had more on him than they'd let on. Could he really be in this much trouble? It was all supposed to go so easily. A call for money, a ransom drop. Explaining how it had all gone wrong. No body to be found, with luck as a bonus Molly would have fallen further into her valium and another of his problems would have been eliminated. No divorce there father, a remarry by a widower but no divorce. Yet Molly had called the police before consulting him.

She'd never done that before, never done something without his approval. He hadn't counted on that.

"You have no reason to keep me here Agent Eppes, I'd thank you to let me go unless you have some evidence of some kind that you're willing to divulge."

David handed a file over to Bill. He watched as the colour drained from the mans face.

"As you can see, we have you for fraud, we know your company is going under. We have entries from your bank account that you don't seem able to explain. Either way you'll be a guest of the state for at least a couple of years. Maybe more if the judge happens to take a dislike to you"

Again Don had to suppress a smile.

"And if I cooperate?"

Here we go, Don stood up and walked around to David's side of the desk.

"We'll make sure that the prosecutor knows you did everything in you power to assist with the investigation."

"They took my daughter, said that I owed them for the money I stole."

"Who?"

"I took money from one account without realising it was Joseph Bruton's , he used our shipping company for many of his goods."

"Joseph Bruton? The guy who runs the Devils Street Gang ?"

"It was stupid"

"You can say that again" Don moved back round and knelt next to Bill Sanderson. The mans cool exterior was slowly cracking. He was sweating and his breathing had become more erratic .

"Where did they take her?"

"They said that once I had the money that I could pick her up at the warehouse they have by the docks"

"Give me the address"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Don and his team took their positions outside of the warehouse. The building was situated in a run down industrial estate. The windows were boarded up, clearly replacing the glass had merely invited more kids to break them with stones. The estate seemed deserted. The perfect place to hold the child .

Slowly they made their way forward. Voices could be heard from inside. Don counted down to the execute signal. David was behind him, Megan and Colby the other side of the door. On the signal the group moved forward as one, each person keeping an eye on the backs of the others and the surrounding area.

They entered the warehouse , announcing their presence . Four men retaliated , Don took out one of them before he had a chance to shoot Colby, who nodded his thanks and moved into the back room , every agent spread out. The warehouse consisted of one main room and two adjoining smaller rooms. Two other men were cornered trying to make it out a window. The fourth man had run into the other back room .As David and Don entered the second room they stopped in their tracks . The man, a large muscular man ,held the child up to his chest and pointed his gun toward David and Don.

"Let me go"

"Not gonna happen man"

"Let me go or she dies."

"Tell you what, you let her go and we'll talk about letting you go"

Kaylee looked at the two men in front of her, were they here to help? The man holding her smelled of old alcohol, a smell she was very familiar with. She tried to struggle in his arms but he held on tighter. These men can help, they can help me back to mummy . Kaylee saw her chance and bit down on the mans hairy arm as hard as she could, She ignored the horrible sweaty taste and bit with all her might, tasting blood.

The man screamed and dropped the child, he raised his gun toward David when Don fired the shot. The man looked at him, astounded. He looked at the child and then back at Don.

"Do you know what you've done?"

"Saved this girl"

Don moved forward and took Kaylee into his arms. She seemed unsure of what to do so let her arms hang at her sides. Don tried to ignore the fact that this little girl had probably never been held by her father, let alone any other man. David moved forward, cuffs at the ready, when he saw they weren't necessary . The man had slumped forward, eyes unfocused.

--------------------------------------------------------

Bill Sanderson watched through the glass as his wife held their daughter tightly in her arms. Her tears mixed with Kaylee's as she returned the embrace with her small arms.

Don entered the room, followed by Megan.

"As you can see we have your daughter. Your wife doesn't want to see you" Megan watched as Bill stared at her disbelievingly .

"She's nothing without me"

"No, she's everything without you"

"Bill, we found evidence at the warehouse." Don sat down in front of him. He noticed the tremble. Not so tough now.

"What kind of evidence?"

"For one money matching the amounts you took out in cash"

"I tried to get my daughter but I didn't have enough money so they refused"

"You took the money before your daughter was kidnapped"

"They had threatened to kidnap her a month ago, I was trying to be prepared"

"That's not what Jeremy said" Megan leant forward as the shock began to register on Bill Sanderson's face.

"Jeremy is being more than helpful with our investigation. Seems he didn't want to be a part of any of this, he tried to escape the scene through a window with his brother. Seems the brother had Jeremy under his thumb. That is until you separate them. Then Jeremy was only too happy to cooperate. Apparently he's heard many stories about jail and doesn't particularly want to go"

Bill looked from this, woman, to Don. How did it go so wrong? It was supposed to be so easy. So many lose ends tied up in one foul swoop. It was so wrong, so very, very wrong. He kept his mouth shut, he figured they couldn't catch him out if he didn't speak. What would his father say?

"Bill, let me tell you what we know" Don sat back in his chair. "The little operation Jeremy was dragged into with his brother involved Joseph, Roy and Marc Bruton. The little shipping deal they had with you was the sale of kids to other countries. Mainly girls. We have evidence to support this so if you feel like keeping quiet then please do. You can claim to not know what it is they needed shipped but I doubt any jury would believe you."

"You never wanted a girl did you Mr Sanderson?" Bill barely glanced at Megan. She continued regardless, aware that she was getting to him none the less. "So you sold your child to try to cover your debt, the money you stole from Joseph Bruton . Does daddy know what you did?"

"You think you know so much, what are you anyway? A stupid woman"

"This woman could take you down in a fight with her hand tied behind her back so I suggest you talk to her with a little more respect" Don had to admit, he definitely thought Megan could take anyone of them. The thought caused him to smile. This just seemed to make Bill all the more nervous .

Megan got up to leave.

"I suggest you be careful what other women you try to domineer. If I have my way the prosecutor, defender and judge are all going to be women. "

"You're a bitch"

"So will you be when you get to jail."

------------------------------------------------

Jeremy Welsh had been moved to a holding cell , awaiting the DA in the morning. What had he done? He'd managed to say so much. Why? He should have kept quiet , should have got out through that window. Where was his brother now? Matthew had told him to not say a word. That they'd make so much money from this little deal. Ask no questions. Keep your head down and there was no way it would go wrong. Sweet deal. Yet when Jeremy had seen the first cargo hold of five young girls, the oldest barely thirteen, his heart had abandoned his soul's desire for money and he'd wrestled with his choice. They were so innocent. Many of them street kids. Unwanted and unnoticed. The deal worked well though. They'd find the kids, ship them through Sanderson's Shipping, run by a slimy , wiry man who Jeremy could barely stand the sight of. He turned a blind eye to most of the things that went through his company.

When Jeremy had first met Joseph Bruton he'd barely known where to look. The man had such a presence about him. A big, muscular man. Easily passing for a Hell's Angel's biker but without the humour and lust for the open road. This man wanted profits and power and was successful in both. Until the payments for the shipping started to go missing. Sanderson would claim no money had been deposited. He'd blame a bank, he'd blame one of his employee's. Then cargo started going missing. Rumour reached Joseph's ear that Bill Sanderson owed hundreds of thousands to all kinds of people and was attempting to cover his debts by stealing certain cargo and passing the goods along for a lower price than was intended by the original owner. Joseph knew that business men of Bill's standing had rarely reached those heights without picking up some bad habits along the way. But Bill was ripping him off on his way down. That just wasn't right. That couldn't go unpunished.

Late one night Joseph and his younger brothers Roy and Marc , paid Sanderson a visit. They'd beaten his men to within inches of their lives and turned their attention to the quivering, crying wreck of a man begging their forgiveness. An amount in cash was agreed. He'd promised anything. Anything at all. Joseph had seen the family picture on his desk. Knew there was a daughter. An eight year old like that fetched a good price. To his surprise Sanderson had agreed.

Jeremy's job had been to break the window. Bill Sanderson had handed Kaylee off to Marc outside on the beach. It had all gone smoothly. That was until the FBI had arrived. What was Sanderson playing at? The slimy weasel was trying to save his own hide. Jeremy needed to save himself. If Bruton knew that he'd blabbed it was only a matter of time before the sky fell. A phone call. He had a phone call.

"_Yeah?"_

"_It's me"_

"_Singing like a bird no doubt"_

"_No no no , calling to give you a name"_

"_Name?"_

"_For Marc and Roy"_

"_I'm listening"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Don had finished his paperwork and made his way to his car. Megan, David and Colby had all left earlier.

They all had needed to unwind but there was still evidence to log so the case had dragged on late into the evening. Molly and Kaylee had gone home safe in the knowledge that Bill wouldn't be around for a long, long time. Don hoped Molly would find the strength to get her life back on track. She'd already shown she had the potential, as they brought Bill out she'd kneed him so hard even Colby and David had cringed. Don had had to turn away while Megan had laughed at them all.

Driving home Don was tempted to call into his father and brother but it was already well after midnight so he carried on to his apartment. He didn't notice the car tailing him. He pulled over next to an all night grocery store to get some milk and beer, on his way out two men had stepped between him and his car.

"Do you know me?"

"Er, no I don't. Should I ?"

"You killed two of my brothers today"

Don had tried to reach for his gun but the other man had already fired a shot . The bullet rammed into Don's left shoulder, he staggered back , still attempting to pull his gun. Before he had time to retaliate the two men had grabbed him and shoved him into the back of a black van. He was knocked out before he had time to even shout for help.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The sound of Charlie's phone ringing almost made him drop his coffee. His father was on his way back to the table with sandwiches and quickened his pace at the sound.

"Hello?"

Silence, then Charlie heard breathing.

"Don?"

"Charl ?"

"Don where are you? Where are you?"

A small laugh reached Charlie's ear. His heart broke at the pain in the sound.

"Not sure, can see a bridge in the distance. Bruton. Pay phone. Call can be traced. Tell Megan" Don's breath's were becoming ragged. His voice becoming a whisper . The exhaustion evident in every word.

"Dad call Megan, she needs to trace this call"

Alan pulled his own cell out and made the call. Charlie tried to keep Don on the phone.

"Don are you ok?"

"Yeah buddy"

Don was confused. Shouldn't he be asking Charlie that question? Wasn't that how it always was? He looked at his feet , splayed out in front of him in the tiny square of the phone booth.

"Lost my shoe Charlie"

"How'd you lose your shoe?" Charlie wanted to cry , hand the phone to his Dad and bury himself. He couldn't. Don needed him. The tone of Don's voice was scaring Charlie beyond any fear he'd ever felt before.

"From the window. They must know I'm gone. I should move"

"No Don , stay where you are, Dad and I are on our way. We're coming to get you"

"Promise?"

Tears of pain, exhaustion and relief escaped Don's eyes. He wanted his family to come for him. Take him home, sit with him, talk to him. He wanted them all.

"All of you? Dad, Mum and you?"

Charlie held his hand across his mouth as he tried to compose himself. He avoided his father's eyes.

"Yeah Bro, all of us"

"That's good Charl. 't's gd"

"Don?"

Silence

"DON!"

---------------------------------------------------------

David and Colby drove toward the docks at such a speed the lights of the streets merged into one long snake, guiding them toward Don. Megan drove Alan and Charlie. A tactical team brought up the rear.

They had an address, they'd pinpointed the phone booth. Megan was heading to Don. David and Colby to the house three streets away . They'd often suspected that this house was the base for Bruton's operation but never had enough evidence to back up a warrant. Until now. If they were quick they'd catch Bruton, and boy did David and Colby want to catch him.

If this house turned out to be the source of his operations then this would be a very good night indeed.

Neither agent let their thoughts focus on Don. They had their part to do . Megan would take care of the other.

Focus.

Megan glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Charlie staring out of the window. His hand still hovering by his mouth. The conversation he'd had with Don had scared him. He'd barely said a word since. He'd relayed the story to Megan, his father watching with horror as Charlie told of the things Don had talked about. Since then he'd been quiet. Megan knew at this rate they'd beat the paramedics. They weren't entirely sure of the location and Don may have moved, but the EMT's would be standing by for the call. From what Charlie had said of his conversation with Don, they'd be needing those paramedics.

Alan stared ahead, he wished Megan could drive faster. From the look on Charlie's face when he was on the phone to Don, every second counted. Alan knew they'd find him , he just hoped they'd find him in time. There was no arguments this time. His first born was coming home to stay for a while. No arguments. Coming home, home to his family.

Charlie watched the streets pass by, his mind replaying the conversation over and over again.

_"Lost my shoe Charlie"_

"_All of you? Dad, Mum and you?"_

Charlie felt an overwhelming need to hold Don. He needed to be the older brother. He needed to feel that strong heart beating against his chest. Whenever he'd come home crying from little school, from being picked on , things thrown at him, Don had been there. His mother had hugged him, made him feel better and wiped his tears, but his brother held him and made him whole again. Strong enough to go back to school and face those children again, and again.

The car in front turned to the right, Megan turned to the left. Charlie watched as the car behind followed David and Colby.

They were here.

Charlie and Alan were alert and searching through the window, looking into every crevice and every corner. The street was the most run down Charlie had ever seen. There was nothing, not even a tramp. Megan followed the directions to the bottom of the street , there facing the warehouses in front of the docks was the phone booth. A figure slumped inside.

Charlie had jumped out of the car before Megan had managed to come to a full stop. She pulled out her phone and called the paramedics.

Charlie ran to the sidewalk then stopped. There was no movement. No sound. He slowly walked around the booth. Don's legs stuck out of the door, his head flopped to the side. His face was bloodied. His left shoulder was soaked in old and fresh blood. His right hand swollen and bruised. Alan had come to a halt behind Charlie. He couldn't move. His eyes refused to look away from his son yet his legs refused to go to him.

Charlie knelt down and leant into the booth. Carefully pressing his fingers to Don's neck. As he felt the pulse register through his fingertips Don stirred.

"Don? Don it's ok, I'm here. Dad's here. We're here now"

Don slowly moved his head and opened eyes so weary they made Charlie's own begin to well up.

"You came."

"I promised"

Don slowly smiled , he looked above Charlie into his fathers eyes. Alan was openly weeping.

"I'm ok Dad"

"Oh Donnie, I thought I'd lost you."

"Mm ok"

Alan knelt down and placed his hand on Don's leg.

"Yes son, you're ok , we're ok now"

Megan watched the family , watched the road , and watched for Bruton. Just in case. David had radioed to say they were about to breach the house, surveillance confirmed Bruton and three other men were inside. The relief in David's voice when Megan informed him they found Don had almost given rise to her own relief. Tears had welled but she knew Don wasn't safe yet. Not safe until he was cocooned in a hospital bed, with his family around him, waiting to be told he could go home.

The ambulance pulled around the corner and headed for Megan's waving figure. Barely acknowledging her the two EMT's went to work on Don, they carefully manoeuvred Charlie and Alan out of the way. The three stood by the kerb and watched as Don was checked over and carefully slid out of the phone booth. His moans of pain muffled by the oxygen mask that had been placed on him. An IV inserted. Pressure against his shoulder.

Don tried to stay focused, where was he? Wasn't he supposed to be going to dinner? Why were these people holding him down. No, NO! That hurts! He moaned again, his cries unheard. Stop it! Don't touch! He tried to roll away from the prying hands, from the pain. Someone was telling him to calm down, someone else was stroking his hair . The hand felt familiar. The touch was safety. He was safe. Safe from what?

Charlie watched as his father helped to calm Don. Megan had her arms around Charlie's shoulders. For her own sake as well as his. The paramedics were talking at such a speed yet Charlie caught certain words, felt Megan flinch at each one. Blood Loss, gun shot, exhaustion, shock, move now, lose him.

Megan wiped her tears away and steered Charlie toward the car. Alan was heading toward the ambulance. His hand still on Don's forehead, gently caressing and soothing him with soft words. They loaded him and Alan waved to Charlie.

Once in the car Megan radioed David .

"We're on our way to the Hospital"

"We're on our way to lock up"

"You got him?"

"Oh yeah, Colby's tackle seems to have subdued him. How's Don"

"Not sure yet , alive, that's what counts."

"Let me know. We've got a tonne of evidence here so we'll be awhile. Call if you need anything."

The drive to the hospital was the longest Megan had ever made. She followed the ambulance with her own siren's blazing. Charlie fidgeted next to her, his leg shaking up and down, his hand running through his hair, then across his chin, then back to his hair. She concentrated on the vehicle in front, taking Don to safety. Ignoring her own tears Megan breathed deep and focused on the road.

Charlie couldn't keep still. Had he paper and pen he'd have written equations to match his movements. Yet his need for numbers was greatly outweighed by his need to be close to his father and Don. Don. He'd never seen so much blood. Don had smiled. How? Why? Because they were there? Because he felt safe? Numbers, equations exploded inside Charlie's mind. He watched them all, watched them map out statistics for gun shot wounds, recovery time, bullet trajectory. All the while he watched ,as behind the plethora of numbers, he held Don close.

Don struggled against the restraints. His mind, unable to register his injuries anymore, didn't understand why his movements were restricted. He tried to take a deep breath in order to shout his displeasure at being held down but the pain which erupted caused him to panic again. There it was. The hand through his hair. Instantly he calmed, knowing he was safe, being watched over. His angel standing by was taking care of him. He was so tired. He'd been beaten? He'd been shot? He couldn't remember and the effort was making him feel so light headed. Every time he made his way toward oblivion a voice would call him back. Tell him he needed to stay with them. Not safe yet, but nearly. He was needed for just a while longer. He couldn't understand why, it didn't seem like he was helping anyone at the moment so who'd miss him if he slept for a while? The voice , again, telling him to keep his eyes open. His vision was so blurry , even so he could make out his father. He couldn't let him down. Had to be strong. Don focused his gaze on Alan.

Alan watched as Don fixed onto him. He stroked his hair again. He was sitting on Don's left side, desperately trying to keep Don alert, or at least awake. Chris the paramedic had told him that Don was slipping into shock. He needed to keep him with them until they reached the hospital. He'd tried talking to Don but he seemed to get confused by the words, so instead Alan had quietly began to hum an old lullaby that Margaret used to sing to her two boys. Alan hummed the tune, but Don heard the words.

_There's a little bird that somebody sends  
Down to the earth to live on the wind.  
Borne on the wind and he sleeps on the wind  
This little bird that somebody sends. _

He's light and fragile and feathered sky blue,  
So thin and graceful the sun shines through.  
This little bird who lives on the wind,  
This little bird that somebody sends.

He flies so high up in the sky  
Out of reach of human eye.  
And the only time that he touches the ground  
Is when that little bird  
Is when that little bird  
Is when that little bird dies

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alan held Charlie in the waiting room. He held him for the need to feel a son, for the need to comfort him. For Charlie's own need to be supported. They disengaged and sat back on the plastic seats. Megan was sitting across from them. Her strong eyes fixed Alan with a gaze that gave him strength. He could see why Don valued her so much. Her presence was subtle yet the effect was great. She hadn't spoken , she'd simply guided Charlie into the waiting room , stood back while father and son embraced. Her quiet concern touched them both, gave them the breath they needed to carry on. For Don.

Alan had been with Don from the ambulance to the trauma room. He'd kept his son awake, certainly not alert, but at least awake. As they had moved him from the gurney to the bed he seemed to suddenly become more aware and panicked again. Alan had watched as the nurses and Doctor had tried to calm him, he was trying to roll away from them, moaning for help, begging them to leave him alone. One of the nurses mentioned restraints and with that Alan pushed past her and grabbed Don's left hand in both of his. Don seemed to search the abyss for the source of the touch so Alan again began to stroke Don's forehead and hair. He relaxed and his breathing evened out. The nurse glanced at Alan and the Doctor raised his eyes to her. Restraints weren't necessary when you had bonds like this. They had gone to work on Don. Alan moved around the bed, still with his hand on Don's head. He watched as a nurse removed Don's pants, another cut away his shirt. Alan blinked against the tears as he saw the bruises covering Don's torso, he looked away as the bullet wound was revealed. The Doctor was saying something to the nurse but Alan concentrated on the feel of his son beneath his hand. Concentrated on making Don feel safe.

Suddenly alarms beeped loudly and sirens went off , the Doctor moved Alan to the side, a nurse started to guide him out of the room, he couldn't look away this time. They were readying the paddles , the nurse became insistent and her guidance became a shove as Alan was removed from the room. The last sight of his son was his body arcing up from the bed. Then slamming back down.

Don had been aware of movement, been aware of his father. Or at least the comfort the soothing voice and reassuring hand had given him. But then it had gone, suddenly he was alone and cold. So cold. He'd felt hands on him, one touched his shoulder, another touched his hand and he could bear it no more. He'd tried to get away, get back to Charlie's house, to his family. They wouldn't hurt him like this. Hands , hands all over him, cold gloved hands pushing him down. HURTS! TOO MUCH PAIN. Don wasn't one to beg but right now he was pleading with all his strength , what little he had left. He knew his voice was muffled. Didn't know why. Warm hand, warm hand in his, warm hand in his hair , on his brow. Dad.

Charlie watched his father, he was pacing back and forth. They hadn't heard anything for the past twenty minutes. Alan hadn't wanted to but he'd told them Don had crashed. Charlie could see that his father had told him because he'd needed reassurance. Charlie had been about to offer numbers. Statistics. Instead he'd stood and held his father.

Megan came back with a cup of water for them both. She had needed to walk. Do anything. The sitting was too much. Watching Alan pace, watching Charlie disappear inside, or at least she thought he was, until he'd stood and wrapped his arms around Alan. They were a strong family. Each made whole by the other. Megan thought of her own family. The bond she had with her brother was strong, they'd both had to grow up pretty quickly thanks to an alcoholic father. When he'd finally gotten help he'd realised how much he'd lost. Neither child could look at him for months once he'd returned home from the clinic. They would help him, talk to him, listen to him, but neither would truly look at him, look into him. Not like they would at each other. Megan's older brother had become her father figure at a young age. As long as she had Sean she was whole. Now that Sean had Anne and Billy it didn't seem to lessen his love or time for her. They still saw their father, but only as a token visit once a month. She envied Don, envied Charlie. They may have lost their mother but the relationship that developed between the three was a positive outcome to their pain. Their pain, Megan sighed, please don't let them have to suffer more grief.

The Doctor walked up and placed his hand on Alan's arm to still his pacing. He looked at him and he smiled. The relief Charlie felt in that smile almost brought him to tears , but there'd be time for that later.

"Mr Eppes, Don's still with us. We're going to be taking him up to the OR in about ten to fifteen minutes. He's lost a lot of blood which is what caused his heart to fail. We brought him back easy enough though ."

"You need to operate?" Charlie stood next to his father, leaned in toward him.

"The bullet is still lodged in Don's shoulder. We need to remove it and check for further damage, the wound also needs to be cleaned to try to prevent any infection. We've x-rayed his hand and he has three broken bones and two broken fingers. He has internal bleeding which we hope will rectify itself"

At the look of surprise on the men in front of him the Doctor placed a hand on each Eppes.

"We don't want to cause his body anymore trauma than needs be. Statistically the body will repair any internal damage itself. If it doesn't then we'll see about operating again but his internal injuries don't seem to be too serious. He does have three broken ribs but his lungs are intact and working fine. We're treating him for the shock but he still isn't very aware of his surroundings so I'd like you to come and sit with him until it's time for him to be moved. If that's alright ?"

"Of course"

Charlie moved to walk with his father but the Doctor laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Please wait here, I can only allow one person into the room for now. You'll be able to see Don on the way to the OR."

Alan hugged Charlie and followed the doctor toward the trauma room. Charlie was unsure what to do, he felt hands guiding him back to the chair , Megan kept her arm around him and they both sat, waited. In silence.

Don had become aware of voices, so many voices. All talking over him. He felt like he was below them. On the floor maybe? He tried to ask but something was preventing the sound. He moved his arm toward his face and the pain came back for an encore. His eyes shot open and he looked straight up into the kind eyes of a nurse. She had gray hair and the warmest smile he'd seen. She reminded him of his own mother. She held the oxygen mask firmly over his face and rubbed her thumb back and forth.

Don tried to look around , there were two more people looking him over. His clothes had been removed? When had that happened? He frowned as he realised they'd probably cut his favourite jeans. He felt cold but resisted the urge to shiver. Movement caused pain. He wasn't about to move for a long, long while.

Why was he laying down? His mind still hadn't allowed him to remember the days events. It held back on that titbit knowing that now wasn't the best moment to relay that information to it's owner. He reached over with his broken hand, trying to find his father. His hand felt heavy and cumbersome but still he searched.

Alan walked into the room and immediately placed his hands around Don's forearm and guided his right hand back to the bed. He cupped Don's face and gently turned his head . Their eyes locked and Alan saw Don smile beneath the oxygen mask.

"Shhhh my boy, it's ok. You're going to be fine. These people are doing a great job looking after you. Do you hear me Donnie?"

"Mmm hmm"

Don blinked up at his father and tried to raise his hand again. He wanted to touch him, make sure he was real. So much in the past day had been a blur. He needed to know this was no allusion. Alan again, carefully lowered Don's hand down , this time keeping his own over his forearm, preventing any further movement. A Nurse lent over Don and checked the bandage on his shoulder. Alan was taken aback by how much she looked like Margaret. She walked around the bed and brought a chair over to him, he gratefully sat and returned her kind smile.

"Dad?"

The voice was muffled but Alan heard him none the less.

"Donnie?"

"Hurts"

"I know my boy, I know"

Alan looked to the nurse who was adjusting one of the IV's , smiled at him and again he was struck by the warmth .

"I can't give you anymore pain meds Don. You need to focus on your father. You'll be able to sleep soon I promise. Just talk to your father."

Don nodded weakly and turned his gaze back to Alan.

"Home?"

"Soon Donnie, you'll be home soon I promise. I'll take care of you, Charlie and I will take care of you"

A tear escaped from Don's eyes and matched the path Alan's own tears where making. He looked so pale, so pale and weak. Alan wanted nothing more than to hold his boy in his arms, gently rock him back to sleep. Take his pain away and make him whole again. He stood and placed a kiss on Don's forehead. Don closed his eyes and savoured the touch. If he could he would have hugged his father. Instead he could do no more than allow another tear to fall.

Alan stroked his hand through Don's hair. He noticed a stain of dried blood on his cheek and tried to rub it away. The kind nurse tapped his shoulder and he gratefully accepted the antiseptic wipe she offered.

"I'm Sandy by the way."

"Alan"

"Your son is in good hands Alan. He's a strong healthy man and that goes a long way. Plus he has you and from I can see that's going to get him through this."

"That's kind of you to say Sandy"

"I've been told Don here is an FBI Agent"

Alan wiped more blood away from Don's cheek, carefully lifting the oxygen mask slightly to clear away the last of the stain. He used his thumb to remove the third tear that threatened to fall and Don gave him a tired smile from behind the mask.

"He's a very good FBI Agent, you know he saved a little girl yesterday"

"Really? Well you must be very proud"

"I am , so , so very proud"

"Mmm 'sy"

"What's that Donnie?"

Sandy lifted the mask so that Don could repeat his words.

"Proud and bossy"

Alan gave a tired laugh and held Don's face again.

"Yes , proud, bossy, and more than willing to kick your butt if you get cheeky again. Don't think that just because you're here in this hospital that I won't"

Don smiled again and allowed his eyes to close for a few seconds. He felt Sandy's hand on his chest gently shaking him.

"Not yet Don, keep awake for a couple more minutes"

The Doctor came into the room with a female Doctor Alan hadn't seen before followed by a gurney and another nurse.

"Mr Eppes , this is Cynthia McLeary, she'll be operating on Don"

"Hi Mr Eppes. From your son's x-rays this shouldn't be too complicated a procedure but it still may take awhile so you'll be shown to a family room once we're upstairs. "

"Ok, thank you"

The two Doctors stood on the other side of Don and began discussing him as though neither he nor Alan were there. Alan concentrated on distracting Don, who was looking at the two with a confused expression. His breathing had quickened again so Alan continued to talk to him, calm him.

"Charlie's outside Donnie, he'll be with us on the way upstairs, then you'll see us all again when you come back"

Don nodded . It was all becoming such a blur. Too many voices talking. But he heard his father. Knew he was safe.

Sandy had disconnected the various equipment around Don and placed it between his legs on the sheet, then carefully he was lifted to the gurney. Alan had moved around the bed and held onto Don's left hand. He felt him weakly cling onto his fingers, just as he had done when he was a baby. Alan breathed deep as they entered the corridor, he could see Don was attempting to make out his surroundings . Where was he going now? Every time he got settled someone moved him. At least his father was here. His one remaining constant. Well , second to the pain that was. Why they couldn't just knock him out he didn't know. He became aware of another voice. Another hand, this one on his shoulder, squeezing gently. So familiar. He tried to look over to see but the world was rushing by too fast. Then everything stopped. They weren't moving. Finally, he thought. Fed up of being jostled, every time they moved him the pain lurking in the distance made a rush forward. Not all the way, something held back the main attack, but enough got through his defences.

Charlie kept his hand on Don's shoulder. He looked over at his father and saw how scared Alan was. Megan had gone to call David and said she'd follow them soon. Charlie knew she was giving the family their time. She was something. Don was lucky. Heck, Larry was lucky.

They moved inside the elevator, Don, Charlie, Alan ,the nurse and a Doctor. Two on one side two on the other. Don safely protected in the middle. Charlie bent forward and tried to catch his big brothers eye.

Don was aware of different movement this time, not forward, but up. He'd given up trying to figure out what the hell was going on, it was all so confusing. Every few minutes his mind would clear and he'd know where he was, who was with him. But then the focus would slip and everything became a little off centre. Seemed to happen in slow motion. He felt hands on his face again and with all his last remaining energy he focused upward.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, it's me bro. You're ok"

"I know buddy, be good. Look after Dad till I get back"

"I think we'll be looking after you first Don"

"I'm ok, I'll be ok Charlie"

"I know Don. You have no choice" Charlie swallowed back his tears. "You have no choice because you have to be fine. I won't allow any other outcome."

"The numbers say so?"

"Yeah bro, the numbers say so"

"ss Gd Charl"

Charlie squeezed Don's shoulder again and stepped out of the lift. They walked down a long corridor . The entourage stopped in front of two large dark doors and the Doctor turned to the standing Eppes men.

"We'll have him back to you as soon as we can"

"Thank you"

Alan lent forward and kissed Don's forehead again. Charlie followed suit and stood by his father as they watched Don being taken away from them, through the doors and beyond. The two stood in the corridor for a few minutes. Arm around each other.

"This way to the waiting room"

Sandy had followed in a second lift, this family had touched a chord with her and she needed to make sure they were ok. They reminded her so much of her own sons. A little younger than these two but so similar. Her boys had gone off to college , James first, then a year later Thomas had followed to the same school. Her husband had died twelve years previously. Taken by lung cancer at an unfair age. Alan reminded her of Peter. He had the same kind eyes. So expressive. So full of pain at this moment. She guided them to the sofa and offered them coffee. Both refused.

"There's a canteen not far from here, easy directions to follow. Make sure you get something to eat. This operation will take a few hours so you'll need to use the time to gain your strength. That's an order"

Both men looked up at her a little shocked, Alan's smile was the first to appear. Charlie, once he checked his fathers reaction, smiled also.

"Well you take no prisoner's do you Sandy"

"No sir I don't, make sure you eat, I'll be up later to check on you"

"Thank you for all your help today. It means so much to us"

"No problem. I'll see you later"

Alan and Charlie sat in silence in the room. For a small room it seemed so large with only the two of them there. Two sofa's and four chairs scattered between. Magazines which held no interest and a TV by the ceiling in the far left corner. Neither man felt like watching but the noise of a baseball match seemed so familiar. Charlie turned to his father, his eyes full of tears.

"Don would have liked to have seen this game"

"Yes, yes he would have"

Charlie lost himself in Alan's arms. Both cried until they felt their soul's ache. The stresses of the last day too much to carry, they found strength in each others arms. A strength they would need for Don.

Don watched as people busied themselves around him. He was lying on a very uncomfortable bed in the middle of a very white, sterile room. He felt so cold and alone. Where was his father? He needed to feel those safe hands keeping him anchored. Someone was talking to him , telling him to count backwards. Why? Charlie would have loved that, he'd have gladly counted back in any number formations they could challenge him. He used to love running into a room when he was little , saying he could count backwards, forwards and upside down in any way they wanted. Each would take a turn, Don always trying to give the most complicated challenge. His little brother always stood proudly and accepted the challenge, his reward being a piggy back ride or a spin on Don's shoulders. Until the time he spun his little brother into the coffee table and spent the evening being reprimanded by his mother while Charlie nursed a very black eye.

He felt a warm sensation creeping up his arm , a tingling in his lips. Slowly his body was becoming numb. Gratefully he allowed himself to fall into the darkness, finally able to close his eyes and give in to sleep. A short while later the dreams began. Only they weren't dreams, they were memories. Reminding him of why he was in this place. Why he was away from his family.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

-Please be warned that this chapter is a little graphic and deals with not only beatings but abuse of a child.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven

He'd seen the men, he'd thought he recognised one of them, not enough to be sure. He held a resemblance of some sort that Don couldn't place.

"Do you know me?"

"Er, no, should I?"

"You killed two of my brothers today"

The pieces fell into place for Don in a tenth of a second. Joseph Bruton. He'd begun to reach for his gun, heard a shot and felt the burning in his left shoulder. The pain erupted soon after. Don fell to the floor from the impact , still trying to get his gun. Bruton kicked the weapon away, his accomplice picked it up .

Don tried to roll , tried to get up , back on his feet. His arms where grabbed and he felt himself being lifted, thrown into the van. As he turned his skull exploded in a white light and everything went dark.

Bruton knocked Don out with his own gun. He pushed the unconscious man to the side and got into the back of the van. As they drove away he thought of all the things he was going to do, for Marc, for Roy.

The van arrived outside a run down house near the docks, not far from warehouses. It was a quiet secluded neighbourhood, known by reputation as a place to avoid. Perfect for Bruton's operations. He practically lived here . They were met by another of Bruton's men, Sammy K, who helped drag the unconscious FBI Agent into the house.

"Is it ready?"

"Yeah Joe, it's all ready"

"Good, keep an eye on the street. I don't want anyone hearing the screams"

--------------------------------------------------------

Don slowly became aware of himself, or rather the pain in his shoulder . He tried to move but couldn't, slowly he opened his eyes. He was sitting on a chair in the middle of a bare room. The carpet was old and worn through in many places. So many stains that it was impossible to tell the colour. Don tried to not think what had caused them. He slowly raised his head, the nausea alerted to his presence yet kept a respectful distance. For now. His arms were tied behind him, his shoulder in an uncomfortable position . His legs were tied to the chair legs. All in all he knew he wasn't going to be going far, and he certainly wasn't going to be putting up much of a fight. Not like this. He tried to manoeuvre his hands , trying to find a weakness in the rope but the effort only served to raise the pain in his shoulder. Don dipped his head as another round of nausea, stronger this time, assaulted him. He knew he was panting. Knew the sound would alert Bruton that his prey was awake. Had anyone seen him being taken? He was sure the store clerk would have heard the sound. Would they know who'd taken him though? He knew he wouldn't be missed for another few hours so if the clerk hadn't called in the gun shot then he was in trouble, big , deep trouble.

As the sickness abated Don raised his head again and took in his surroundings. Dark room, curtains drawn. Wallpaper peeling away. Blood splatter? Oh god where was he? He tried to listen to any sounds from outside but heard nothing. There was a TV set up in front of him. A VCR underneath. Again Don tried to loosen his binds but his shoulder protested with the help of his stomach and he vomited onto the floor. The effort to do so while in the position he was in did nothing to help his pain. He kept his head down, panting again, trying to catch his breath and get the pain under control. He barely heard the sound of the door opening.

"What's your name pig?"

Bruton moved to stand in front of Don, he lifted his head by a handful of hair and spat in his face.

"You've lost your dinner already, well that's not a great start is it"

The man was large and muscular, his t-shirt although blue was streaked in something red. Don guessed it was his blood. He was glad he'd ruined the guys t-shirt.

"Name?"

"What do you want?"

"I want your name pig"

"What do I get in return?"

Bruton smacked Don across the face, his nose began to bleed while his eyes saw spots.

"You know my name"

"Yeah, I do, Eppes. Eppes who killed my brother Marc, Eppes who killed my brother Roy. You got any brothers Eppes?"

"No, had a sister once though"

"Yeah? What happened to her?"

"Died"

"Wish I could say I was sorry. Any other family?"

"No, they all died together, car accident"

"I got no parents either, had me two brothers until earlier today thanks to you"

Bruton's voice was eerily calm. This unnerved Don more so than anything else. He wanted the man to scream, to shout, anything but remain so level and calm.

"Had to kill them, they were gonna kill my men."

"Wish they had, so will you soon"

"What do you want Bruton?"

Don received a smack round the jaw as an answer. He was vaguely aware that the other two men had entered the room.

"Have a little story to tell you Eppes, but first we're gonna mould you a bit. Take some of that FBI smugness outta you"

The first few punches were the worst, after that Don felt nothing but pain all over. The sounds of the impacts resounded through the room. Don heard rather than felt the sound of a rib breaking, followed by another. Slowly his stomach became numb, followed by the rest of his body. He succumbed to the oblivion only to be pulled back by a bucket of ice water thrown over him. He watched as a second man took position for his turn.

Punch to the ribs, punch to the stomach, punch the face.

The third man stood before him, smiling . He was missing his two front teeth.

Punch to the stomach, punch to the face, punch to the shoulder.

Dons world erupted into pain again, his vision nothing but red. He tried to turn away but he was bound too tightly. His stomach lurched and he dry heaved for what seemed like an eternity.

Bruton lifted his head by the hair again.

"A little story for you Eppes. We have quite a good business going on here. We trade kids but I guess you already know that. Sanderson asked no questions and did what he was told."

"Like a lap dog?"

"Yeah, just like a lap dog"

"Bet you didn't count on that dog biting you back did you"

Another smack to the face.

"We made a hell of a lot of money from the girls, none of them missed. But ya see, one of them, she was so pretty , such smooth skin. I couldn't sell her. I kept her for myself and seeing how this is LA I decided to make my own little film with her. You wanna see?"

Don looked at Bruton wide eyed and shook his head slowly.

"You have to see Eppes, I think you owe it to my brothers to see what it is you took away from me, my family, my girl, Sanderson's kid was going to be my next movie project."

"You're sick Bruton, you know that? There's no way you're going to get away with this. I'm gonna put a bullet in you just like I did Roy and Marc. Bet you piss your pants just like they did"

Bruton smacked Don so hard across his head that his body went limp. Another bucket of ice water was thrown over him yet he didn't stir. Bruton stood behind him and pulled back one of his fingers from the right hand.

"Wake up Eppes"

Don became aware of a cold sensation, followed by a different pain. He tried to turn to see and was reminded he was bound.

"What?"

"Stay awake Eppes" Bruton pulled back on Don's finger , the break sounded through the room.

"Stay awake or I break another"

As hard as he tried Don couldn't keep the scream hidden, he didn't want to show weakness, didn't want to show pain but there was no way he could muffle his cry.

Bruton had moved to the VCR, Sammy K had moved behind Don and held his head upright. Held him so tight he couldn't turn away.

"If you close your eyes Eppes, I'll break another finger"

He pushed play and stepped back, arms folded across his chest. Grin on his face. Excitement evident in his eyes.

Don watched as the camera panned round a dark room, this room he realised. The wallpaper, the curtains, the carpet. It had all happened here. A young girl, no more than eight, was strapped down, spread across a mattress on the floor. The cameraman panned round again and Bruton stood at the side of her, his brother Roy the other side. Both naked.

Don watched as the horror played out. The child's screams became more than he could take as he saw the source of the blood on the carpet. He closed his eyes, tried to turn his head. Bruton moved around him and took hold of his right index finger and pulled back. The snap barely audible over the screams of the girl on the tape. Don forced his eyes open. Tried to let the FBI agent in him take over, notice the surroundings, notice the features of the girl. Find her family. Let them have closure at least. He couldn't though, he couldn't watch as the third Bruton moved into shot to take his turn. The girls screams barely whimper's now.

"I'm glad I killed them, I'm gonna kill you as well"

Bruton's cool exterior fell away and he lent back and kicked his boot into Don's right hand with all his power. Don felt the bones breaking, his world refused to fade to black and his screams matched that of the girl on the tape, as she begged for the end, begged for darkness. Begged for death.


	8. Chapter 8

Again this chapter comes with a warning for beating and reference to abuse of a child.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight

The hours became a blur. Could have been one, could have been three. The tape played over and over, like a drill into his eyes. No tears, can't cry, can't show weakness. No pain to feel, too much pain already. Shivering, routed to the spot. No way out.

Would he be found? If so how long? Would he still be warm? Would he be able to have an open casket?

Tape ends. Rewind. Play.

This is his world now. No daylight, no respite, no hope. Would Charlie be able to cope without him? He'd better for their father's sake. Not fair on Dad to have to go through losing another member of his family so soon. Dad, Dad I'm so sorry, for everything, anything.

Don wished he could write, wished he could put down how he felt , let his family know he loved them, be strong, see you on the other side. The throbbing in his right hand a reminder that no passage would be written, no closure given.

Cold, so cold. Can't sleep, keep your eyes open Eppes, don't close them, barely blink.

Each time he'd passed out, each time he'd rested his tired eyes the ice water would rain down. He was soaked through, his shivers severe enough to cause his shoulder to throb violently with each movement. Breathing shallow. Don't move.

Tape ends. Rewind. Play.

How much longer was this going to continue? Bruton had long since left the room, leaving his third goon, Ben? Bob? Don didn't catch the name, didn't care to.

He kept his face as neutral as he could, forehead knitted with pain. Eyes threatening to let forth and flow . His body was refusing to cooperate with his mind's need to be strong. He just wanted them to get it over with. Kill him. But Bruton had other ideas. He'd said he wanted knives, for Don. Wanted him to break down, beg for mercy. Flexible bullet to the brain, taking out everything in it's path.

The rush of blood in his ears drowning out all sound. Was he dying? Was this what it felt like? He always thought you felt no pain, felt sleepy and peaceful. This was anything but.

Tape ends. Rewind. Play.

The girl's screams, whimpers and cries were burned into Don's brain. Her struggles, pleading looks and grimaces of pain burned into his eye's. He could take the beatings, he could take that, but not this.

What was her name? He needed to know her name.

Please don't let Charlie know how I died. Please don't let him know that I had to watch all this. Not fair, not fair to Charlie. Should have been there more, should have understood more.

Should have called more.

All those years wasted, at Quantico, on the road, Albuquerque. So much time that could never be gotten back. This girl's family, did they miss their daughter? Had her mother and father prowled the streets at night looking for her? Or had they not cared? The thought chilled Don. What was her name?

He tried to turn his head again but received a smack for the effort. So tired, so tired, so hurt, so cold. Against his wishes his eyes began to droop. Fighting to stay awake Don breathed deep only to be reminded of the pain of broken ribs. He gasped as the pain wrapped it's icy fingers around his torso and squeezed .Like a snake constricting him the pain moved to his shoulder, across the back of his neck and down toward his hand. Tears threatened to fall but Don forced them back. He wasn't going to give these animals the satisfaction of seeing him break. He was going to get out, going to find Alan, find Charlie, he wanted more than anything to be in-between the two right now, each embracing him, love engulfing him, falling asleep knowing his family were watching over , protecting. He couldn't leave them. Wasn't going to happen. No Eppes gave up and he wasn't going to be the first.

Again his eyes drooped and he was rewarded with an ice cold bucket of water over his head.

"Move him downstairs, we have things to get ready here"

Bruton moved in front of Don and grabbed a handful of hair. As he lifted his head Don called upon all his strength and spat at the man, hitting his nose and eye. Bruton kept a firm hold on Don's hair and wiped his face with his other hand.

"Think you're tough pig? We'll see how tough you are later on, until then there's business you've kept me from , so you can sit downstairs and replay that tape in your mind. I've got some ideas for how I'm going to kill you. Not quickly though, I'm gonna cut you for hours."

Bruton left Don alone in the room with Sammy K and the other goon, Bob? Ben? Don couldn't remember. One untied his feet while the other untied his hands. He heard Bruton leave the house, heard a car start and pull away.

Once the bounds were off Don's plan had been to launch an attack at the two morons, only his legs didn't cooperate and he fell to the floor in an ungainly heap. Bruton's men each took an arm and dragged him up to his feet, although Don was taller than both his head drooped to below their shoulders. He was dragged toward the basement , waiting his moment. The strength in his legs returned in small amounts, enough to put up a struggle. As they tried to force Don through the door he began to struggle with all his might. Turning, Don surprised Sammy K and smacked him across the nose, blood spurted from the break and Sammy screamed in surprise and pain. Don screamed in anger and pain. The other man tried to grab him from behind but Don spun and lashed out, acting on instinct , and hit the guy on the jaw with his right hand. His strength disappeared in a split second and his world faded to gray. He willed himself to stay conscious and stumbled to where he was certain the front door was. Exit. Hope. Home.

Half way there he felt hands pulling him back, one in his hair, the other around his waist. He was half dragged, half carried down the stairs to the basement. His struggles weakening the deeper they took him. He was thrown the last few steps and as he connected with the floor he wondered what Charlie would make of all of this. Would he have an equation to advise Don on the better plan of action. Not the front door bro, the back door has a higher probability of being the optimal escape route.

Then his world went black.

----------------------------------------------------------

Footsteps, he heard footsteps, a door closing. Bruton's voice, the voice alerted his senses and his eyes shot open, only to squeeze together as the pain assaulted his every nerve. Don dragged himself over to the back wall. Carefully turned and sat against it. Letting the cold of the bricks behind his back help wake him up some more. He had to get out. If Bruton was back, then Don was in trouble. Nausea again launched itself throughout his stomach and he leaned to the side, vomiting bile, blood? Don looked away. Best to not know the full extent of the damage done.

Looking around Don saw the basement was full of shelves, each one stacked full of boxes. He focused on the stairs in front, he could hear voices moving away. Footsteps growing fainter, boards creaking overhead. They were moving upstairs. Just what horrors had this house seen? What tragedies had it witnessed? Held within it's walls for generations to come. Don pitied the people that bought the place after this. If he had his way the whole place would be bulldozed. With Bruton and his idiots inside.

Don looked again at the boxes. He needed to know all he could about their operations. He was getting out of this, and he was going to make sure Bruton didn't get away. If they could, Don would have them kill him a hundred times over. He tried to roll forward, his intentions being the shelf nearest, but as he rolled he felt the familiar feel of spinning and black spots began to dance across his vision. Then darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly he made his way up the shelf. Why he hadn't seen the window sooner he didn't know. Chastising himself with every step he took he ignored every aching muscle, every broken bone and slowly made his way to freedom. His shoulder had begun to bleed freely again. The effort of using his left hand to hold most of his weight, his right elbow leverage to ease himself up. Three more steps and he'd be there. Three more steps closer to home.

Charlie.

Dad.

Across the street, keep moving, keep low. A Stumble, a fall, pain exploding across his vision yet still he carries on.

Charlie.

Dad.

Mum.

Through another garden, across another path, warehouses in sight. A phone booth. Could it really be? Or was his mind playing tricks, a mirage in a desert sent to mock him in his misery.

They had taken his phone, taken his wallet, but left the change in his pocket. Don continued quicker toward the phone booth. The sun was beginning to dip in the sky, it's long journey across the city almost to an end. How long had he been gone? A day? Longer?

Reaching the phone booth Don lent against the glass and deposited all his change. No telling what lecture he'd have to listen to so best to buy as much time as he could. He missed his brothers lectures.

As his legs began to give out Don took another breath and collapsed to the floor as the pain engulfed his body like a fire through a dried forest. He kept the phone to his ear, ignoring the pull on his shoulder, ringing. Pick up, please pick up. Black spots again began to dance their way across his vision. Stay awake. Have to stay awake.

He almost didn't realise the ringing had stopped until he heard a voice he'd longed to hear for hours.

"Don?"

"Charl ?"

"Don where are you? Where are you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Charlie paced, he paced around the room, up the corridor , back to the room. All the while wringing his hands and shaking his head.

Don had been brought back from recovery three hours ago. He was currently sleeping in a private room, his father asleep next to him on a cot Sandy arranged for them. She'd been there when Don had been brought to the room, Charlie and Alan already there waiting for him. He'd barely been awake and had managed a weak smile when he saw them, then drifted off to sleep. Charlie had stood over his brother as his eyes drooped and his breathing evened out. Sandy and Dr McLeary had been talking to Alan but Charlie was oblivious. He cared for nothing right now except Don. He had looked at his brother, from head to toe. The bruises on his face more apparent. His complexion so pale. The nasal cannula . IV's , into his arm. One red, the other clear. Shoulder heavily bandaged, left arm carefully placed across his chest to ease the discomfort. Right hand resting on a pillow. The cast a blue colour that Charlie knew Don would like. The fingers splinted against one another. Underneath the gown Charlie knew there was more bruising, more broken bones. His brother would take time to heal but he'd be fine, of course he would. He was Don. His big, strong, dependable brother.

He paced another lap around the floor. Passing nurses who had seen him walk by countless times before. They were used to this, restless relatives, unsure of what to do with themselves while their loved ones slept.

Megan had stayed with them, bringing coffee and water. Bringing sandwiches. Bringing comfort.

David had arrived shortly after they'd been told Don had been moved to recovery. He'd looked so distracted, so concerned. Megan and David had stepped outside the waiting room but Charlie had followed them down the corridor, heard every word.

"We found a tape there, all set up in the living room. Set up on a repeat setting. We're pretty sure Don was made to watch it."

"What was it? David? What was on the tape?"

"The rape and murder of a child"

Megan had visibly paled and leant against the wall.

"Megan, there's more, seems Bruton wanted to make Don suffer for hours. He had a set of surgical knives set out in the room. Don made it out of there in good time."

"Did you catch them all?" Megan's eyes had taken on a cold, determined edge to them.

"Got them all, Bobby and Sammy Kasey, and Bruton. He tried to take out Miller but Colby took him out with one hell of a punch. Floored the guy"

"Should have shot him"

David regarded his colleague carefully, the exhaustion and pain evident in her features.

"How is he?"

"He's going to be ok, physically anyway. He has mild hypothermia, exhaustion, they removed the bullet from his shoulder, set his hand and are bringing him through in a few hours."

"He was lucky"

"I hope he thinks so, did you watch the tape?"

David looked away, he took a deep breath and nodded.

"Bad?"

"Very."

"Where's Bruton now?"

"At the office, I've got to get back, we're going to question him about the rest of the operation."

"I'm coming with you, I want to see this guy for myself"

"Why did he show Don the tape?"

Charlie's voice startled both Agents.

"Charlie man, this guy is sick, he wanted revenge any way he could"

"Don shot his brothers getting that girl Kaylee, he wanted him to suffer. The way to make an Agent or police officer really suffer is to show them what they're most afraid of. What they're trying to keep behind bars. It's a tactic used by so many different agencies. Unfortunately it's also used by gangs."

"He made him watch that? Over and over?" Charlie's voice broke and he lowered his eyes to the floor. Megan placed her hand on his shoulder.

"He's going to need you more than ever now Charlie. Don't let him bottle this up. You know how Don can be"

"Yeah" Charlie kept his head down.

"Call me, for anything, even if you need to talk, I'm here ok?"

"Same goes for me man, anything you or your father need, you call"

"Thanks"

Charlie was walking with a determined stride , each step stronger than the last. He was going to get Don through this. His brother wasn't going to bury this like he had everything else. Charlie had told his father about the tape. Alan had nodded slowly, kissed Don on the forehead and turned back to Charlie.

"We'll get him through this Charlie, it's what families are for. We're a pretty strong bunch so I don't see that we can't make it through." He'd then kissed Charlie's head and left the room.

Sandy had motioned to a seat on the right side of Don, Charlie had walked around and sat.

Sandy was reading Don's chart, checking his vitals, all the while allowing Charlie to get used to her.

"Your brother is a strong man Charlie"

"You have no idea"

"If you and your father are anything to go by then I think I do"

Charlie looked at Sandy, with her kind eyes and soft face, so much like his mother. He willed his eyes to stay dry but a few rogue tears fell. He smiled through the haze.

"Thank you Sandy. Didn't know you worked in this unit as well"

"I took an extra shift, thought you might need a friendly face"

A few more rogue tears escaped Charlie's defences.

Each step more determined than the last, each step bringing him closer to the strength he needed. He was the big brother now. No arguments. Don was coming home to his house and he was going to look after him.

Would be able to though? Would he be able to stand by and hold Don if he broke down? Would he know what to do or would he hesitate? He'd felt such a need to hold his brother but they weren't like that. They didn't greet each other with a hug, they were closer than ever before but would Don allow him to open the final few doors? What if Don didn't? Would Charlie be able to force him? Did he want to? Don had always tried to protect him from this world, from these horrors, but here they were. Slapped him in the face and stared him down hard. Did he really want to know how much this had affected Don? Did he really want to hear?

He'd thought he'd lost his brother for good, thought they'd never find him. He'd looked so weak and small in the phone booth. His eyes had seemed to plead with Charlie for help.

He'd been carried for so long, it was now his turn to carry Don.

Charlie sat on a chair opposite the nurses station. He watched the late night comings and goings. His mind a jumble with numbers, statistics, games he used to play with Don. He tried to think of anything but the recovery that was about to take place. Was taking place. He needed to be close to his brother.

Standing slowly Charlie made his way toward Don's room. Sandy had told him that Don would probably be here for the next few days at least. If everything progressed well and no complications or infections raised their ugly heads then he'd be able to go home in six days. Maybe five.

Five days, and he'd have his brother at home, safe, close.

Quietly walking into the room Charlie saw Alan still asleep on the cot opposite the bed by the far wall. He'd moved in his sleep and the blanket had fallen. Charlie carefully laid it back across his father, tucking in the corners to prevent any draft from disturbing his fathers much needed sleep.

Walking over to Don, Charlie pulled the chair closer and carefully took hold of Don's left hand, mindful of the ribs he rested his arm over Don's ,across his chest and laid his head next to his brothers side.

The brothers slept, hand in hand, arm over arm.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Alan awoke a little after seven. He was surprised he'd slept so long. After all that had happened he'd fully expected to have been sitting up next to Don's bed the whole night. He stood and stretched, joints popping, and walked over to his son's bedside. As bruised and beaten as he was at least he was sleeping soundly. Alan leant forward and adjusted the sheet over Don . He knew there was no reason other than his privilege as a father to fuss. Charlie was asleep in a very awkward position on the chair, Alan walked round and gently roused him.

"Charlie?"

"Hey Dad, you ok? Is Don ok?"

Charlie was wide awake in a second, Alan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder .

"He's fine, still sleeping. You should sleep on the cot for a while, it'll be more comfortable"

"Nah I'm good" Charlie said around a yawn.

Alan guessed he should be thankful that Charlie had slept at all so he didn't argue the point. He turned and smoothed Don's hair, he seemed to keep needing to reassure himself that Don was really there. That he was warm and breathing and safe within his families reach.

"Dad? You ok?"

"I just want him home, you both home, all of us together, neither of you ever leaving the house again. Ever."

"Oh we'd find a way father"

Alan smiled down at his youngest.

"I'm sure you would"

"Good morning, is it ok if I come in?" Sandy stood in the doorway with three large cups of coffee on a tray . Alan moved to hold the door for her.

"Morning Sandy, you're here early"

"My shift starts in forty minutes so I thought I'd pop in and see how you're all doing"

Sandy handed a cup to Charlie who accepted the warm beverage gratefully. She placed the other two cups on the table next to Don's bed.

"You came to just see how we are? Thank you"

"That's ok Charlie, I'm really only nosey you know."

"Well, nosey or not we really appreciate the gesture" Alan picked up his cup and took a long sip of the coffee. He watched as Sandy read through Don's chart. It seemed so right to have her here, checking up on them. The kindness she had shown his family had touched Alan deeply. They had gotten through their first night thanks to this nurse. He'd have to find a way to thank her properly. Alan wondered what her favourite flowers were. He was about to ask when he heard a moan from the bed.

"Donnie?" Alan sat next to Don's right hip and gently rubbed his chest. Don moaned again and Alan looked worryingly toward Sandy.

"It's ok , just keep talking to him and he'll come round. The first morning is always the worst after an operation. Keep talking to him Alan, you'll coax him awake"

Don's head was moving back and forth slowly, his brow furrowed and he seemed to be trying to speak . Suddenly Don's moans became words.

"Mmmm, no , no , stop it. Stop it! No more screaming, can't , can't help you. Sorry, I'm so sorry"

Don's eyes opened slightly then closed again. His right arm began to move toward his face. Don attempted to remove the nasal cunnula with his broken right hand, Alan intercepted his arm and tried to coax him further awake while Sandy removed the cannula.

"Is he ok? What's going on?"

"It's ok Charlie, he's just having trouble waking, just give him a moment"

Charlie stood from the chair and looked down on Don. His faced was scrunched into a frown and even with his eyes closed he seemed to be neither asleep nor awake. Caught in-between, reliving what Charlie could only imagine was a horrific experience.

Alan leaned over Don, his right hand next to Don's left hip. He continued to gently rub Don's chest with his left hand, all the while talking to him.

"Come on Donnie, time to wake up son. Come on, we need to see you open your eyes."

"Wake up bro, please."

Slowly Don peeled his eyes open to mere slits. The voices were so comforting, yet his mind refused to hold a thought. He felt hung over but he didn't remember drinking. He focused as hard as he could on the voices. Dad , Charlie. They were here, where was here? The screams of a child echoed inside his mind , as he opened his eyes further the memories began to flood in.

"Come on Donnie, that's it my boy. Hey , welcome back."

"Dad?"

Alan ran his left hand through Don's hair and cupped his cheek.

"Yes Donnie, you're safe now. It's over."

"Charl?"

"Hey bro" Charlie leaned further forward and squeezed Don's left hand.

Don smiled at Charlie, a tired , sad smile but Charlie savoured it none the less.

"Alan, I'm going to let the Doctor know Don's awake" Sandy left the room and went to find Dr McLeary.

Don blinked his eyes and looked up at his father. Alan watched as Don started to come fully round. He was taking in his surroundings, taking in his family. He squeezed Charlie's hand weekly and smiled again at him. Looking at his father, Don felt comforted by his presence. Alan was so close to his son that Don felt protected. His nightmare slowly fading.

"Did you have a nightmare Donnie?"

Don looked away and shook his head.

"Are you in any pain Donnie?"

Don again shook his head, he was avoiding his fathers eyes and staring at his broken hand.

"Charlie, will you get Don a glass of water please?"

Charlie knew he was being asked to leave so Alan could talk to Don, but he resented the fact anyway. He knew his brother was more likely to open up to his father, but still, he wanted to be there for him, he wanted to support him. Reluctantly he stood.

"Sure"

Alan watched as Charlie left the room and then he turned his full attention back to Don.

"Donnie? Look at me son"

Don slowly shook his head. It had been such an ordeal, and now he was finally back with his family, all he wanted to do was hold them and cry but something inside wouldn't let him. Something inside tried to hold back the tears.

"Donnie, were you having a nightmare?"

Don shook his head ,Alan cupped Don's face with his hands and forced him to look up. His eyes were full of unshed tears and as soon as he locked eyes with his father one made an escape and began to fall.

"Oh Donnie, it's ok. You're safe now, I've got you"

"I just want to go home"

Don tried to bury his face in his hands but his injuries prevented him. Alan leant forward and wrapped an arm around Don's neck, the other held onto his uninjured left hand . Don buried his face in his fathers neck but he couldn't let go of his emotions completely. He squeezed his fathers hand and pushed his face further into Alan . He didn't want his father to see him this way, didn't want Charlie to see him this way. Alan gently sat back and wiped Don's few tears away with his thumb.

"It's ok to cry Donnie"

"I'm ok Dad"

"Talk to me son. We nearly lost you, it's ok to talk to me"

"I'll talk later Dad, not yet though ok? I just want to go home. When can I go home?"

There was a pleading quality to Don's voice that broke Alan's heart.

"Soon, we'll see what the Doctor says. Are you sure you're not in any pain?"

"I'm ok Dad, just tired, that's all"

Charlie came back in with Dr McLeary and Sandy. Alan moved away from the bed so that his son could be checked over. After a few minutes Dr McLeary finished her check up and noted down her findings on Don's chart.

"You seem to be doing very well Don. You're going to be pretty sore for quite a while though. Are you in any pain right now?"

"Not much"

"The painkillers we're giving you should manage the pain but if you find they're not working make sure you say. It can sometimes take a few goes to get the dosage right"

Dr McLeary turned to leave, smiling at Alan as she did so.

"Your son's doing well Mr Eppes."

"Thank you Doctor"

"I've got to get downstairs Alan, my shift starts soon."

"Thank you for stopping by Sandy" Alan smiled warmly at the nurse.

"If you're still here at lunch time then come and find me. You'll be needing a break by then" The last part Sandy said with authority. Alan raised his eye brows and gave her a smile as she left the room.

"You like her Dad?"

Alan saw Don was making an attempt at normality, he decided to go along for now.

"She's looked after you well Donnie"

Don looked at Charlie who was giving his father a knowing smirk.

"So I guess it'll be just Don and I for lunch then?"

"Seeing as neither of you know much about dating, relationships, or members of the opposite sex, I'm going to ignore you both and get some breakfast."

"Via the ER father?"

Alan ignored Charlie, gave Don a once over with his eyes and left the room.

Charlie poured some water into a plastic cup and with his hand behind his neck, helped Don raise his head to take a few sips. He unconsciously raised his right hand but stopped when he saw Charlie frowning at him. After a few more sips Charlie put the cup down and sat on the edge of the bed staring at his hands in his lap.

"Thanks, you ok buddy?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that question?" Laughed Charlie.

"Glad you're here, missed you both"

"Not half as much as we missed you" Charlie risked a quick glimpse at his brother. Don was looking down at the cast on his hand again.

"I just want to be home"

"You will be bro"

"When?"

Charlie locked eyes with Don, was he strong enough for this? He thought he was but holding eye contact with his brother, seeing the loss and the pain coupled with the exhaustion he found it hard to not look away. If you can't see it then it's not there. Only this wasn't going to go away. No amount of numbers, equations or problems were going to help him with this one. Summoning his strength Charlie held Don's gaze and rubbed his arm.

"Gonna have you home in a few days Don, you'll be the VIP guest at the Charles Eppes home for the battered and bruised."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and the service is pretty good too, we have quite the chef. Chef Dad. He makes one hell of a breakfast."

"What about room service?" Don let his head fall further into the pillow, Charlie stood and pulled the covers up over his shoulders.

"Room service is only provided on the proviso that the guest stays in bed until told otherwise. You cold bro?"

Don nodded, his eyes growing heavy. Charlie laid his blanket over the top of his brother and sat back down in his seat, knees pulled up to his chest, coffee in hand. Don watched him with drowsy eyes.

"And do you know the best thing about the Charles Eppes home for the battered and bruised?"

"What's that?" Don's voice was but a whisper.

"For every action you make, I'll have an equation to show you the mechanics. There'll be no escape"

"I'm looking forward to it"

Don let his eyes fall closed. He felt so safe with his brother so near. The emotion which had threatened to erupt earlier fell away ,for now. His damn of sorrow, rarely purged, had threatened to overflow. Don hoped it would stay away, but he feared the screams which had awakened him from his sleep would be back. Would he be able to control them? Silence them? He knew he had to try.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you so much for all your encouragement and for continuing to read this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven

Don spent the morning dozing on and off. Alan and Charlie took turns watching him , one would go for a walk, stretch tired muscles then come back to relieve the other. Alan went for lunch , when he returned Charlie had asked if he had gone with Sandy. Alan had merely stared at Charlie and then continued to watch the TV. Dr McLeary came back mid afternoon . Don was awake and watching the TV, propped up on many comfortable pillows. He'd awoken after another nightmare, attempted to hide the fact from his brother and father but received disbelieving looks from both when he said he was fine. Alan and the nurse on duty had helped Don sit up , the nurse placing a sling around Don's neck. He was surprised when she carefully placed his left hand in the comfort of the material.

"You know it's the other one that's broken?"

"Yes Mr Eppes" She smiled at him and adjusted the IV in his right arm

"You need to make sure you rest your shoulder. This is the best position for it. It's the only way to ensure the skin, muscle and bone from your wound heal properly"

Don had stared down at himself and came to the realisation at the same time as Charlie.

"Hey, you can't use either hand Don"

"Was just thinking that myself"

Alan looked at his two sons incredulously.

"Do you mean to tell me that neither of you considered this?"

They had both looked at him blankly.

"Well aren't the FBI and math community lucky to have you two genius's"

Dr McLeary checked Don's vitals again and then stood in front of him with her arms folded. He regarded her carefully, fearing she was about to say that he had to stay here longer than the few days Charlie had promised.

"Don, do you feel like going for a short walk?"

"Definitely"

"Are you sure he should?" Charlie stood protectively next to Don. Alan laughed apologetically at the Doctor and moved to help Don sit further forward.

"Take it slowly Don, there's no rush."

Between the Doctor and Alan they had Don standing within ten minutes. He'd needed them both to help him sit and swing his legs over the edge of the bed. The lack of his arm and hands along with the broken ribs, was more of a hindrance than he could have thought possible. Every time he unconsciously moved to place his right hand down for leverage Alan had cleared his throat loudly. With Dr McLeary standing on his left and his father on his right, holding onto his arm and waist supportively, Don made his first steps in almost twenty four hours. He made it to the door, all the while Charlie standing by with a mixture of disapproval and pride on his face.

"Right, back to the bed"

"When you said you wanted him to walk a few steps you really meant it!"

Don threw Charlie an annoyed look. He'd wanted to go further but could feel his energy levels dropping. He needed to prove he was fine to leave as soon as possible.

Alan supported Don's back while the Doctor helped him swing his legs back up. Charlie held onto the rails at the foot of the bed. All three Eppes were waiting for the Doctor's opinion on the short journey.

"Not bad at all. I'm going to have a nurse remove the IV. You're allowed, with help, to go to the bathroom and back ,but no further. We'll see about walking around the floor tomorrow. For the rest of the day it's bathroom only. OK?"

Don nodded. This was one Doctor he wasn't going to mess with.

"Don't worry Don, at this rate you'll be on your way home in a few days"

Don smiled broadly at his father and brother. It was all he wanted. To go home.

"I want you to use that arm only for bathroom purposes. Even then I'd prefer you had help"

At Don's look of shock she continued.

"But from what I can see you'll be ok to do that yourself." He visibly relaxed.

"Mr Eppes, you'll need to help Don remove the sling before each bathroom visit. You won't be able to raise your arm higher than chest height Don so don't even try. You'll need to wear that sling for at least a week after you leave here. Even then it may be longer. You can remove it when you're sleeping as long as you don't move around too much. If you do then it's best to keep the sling in place. Your shoulder was damaged so it's going to need time to heal so no unnecessary movements ok? "

Don nodded. He wasn't listening anymore, the reality of his injuries was starting to hit home. He was going to need his families help for so many basic things. This wasn't sitting well with him.

"Your hand was broken in three places so that's going to take time to heal. Your fingers need to stay bound together so there's no using that hand at all. The internal bleeding seems to be stabilizing so we won't be needing to operate further. Your ribs will be pretty sore for a while and I bet you're feeling more bruised today."

"A little" Don smiled at the Doctor just as his stomach let out a growl of disapproval at being so empty.

"I'm going to send you up some food. We'll start you on soup, nice and light for your stomach."

Once the Doctor had left Alan sat back on the bed, arm across Don's torso, a look of no nonsense on his face.

"Did you understand all that Don? No using either hand unless you have to. Did you understand?"

"Yes Dad" Don had a tone that neither Alan nor Charlie could miss. Both wandered how Don was going to cope with having to be looked after like this.

Once the IV was removed Don looked longingly toward the bathroom, Charlie helped him to sit up while Alan removed the sling. Both men took up positions on either side of him.

"I can make it to the bathroom you know, you can both watch from those chairs"

"Donnie, walk forward or be carried"

Don glared at his father but started forward anyway. Charlie kept close to his right, holding his elbow, while Alan on his left kept his arm around Don's waist.

Once he had taken care of himself they helped back into bed, Alan fitting the sling back around his neck, gently helping him left his arm . Don had to admit to himself, every movement of his arm caused his shoulder to ache all the more. A least he had managed to go to the bathroom alone. At least that was something.

Don watched as Charlie scooped up more of the thick soup onto the spoon, carefully holding the bowl underneath as he made his way toward Don's mouth. He hated this, knew he was going to have to just get on with it, but still he hated it. Charlie watched Don's eyes, watched his face flush with the embarrassment of having to be treated this way. His heart broke for his brother yet repaired in the knowledge that he was helping. He was dealing with this. It was him, Charlie Eppes , feeding his big brother. He hadn't passed on this task to his father, instead he'd insisted on this being his job. Small steps, big advances. Don hadn't argued as they both thought he would do. Instead he'd smiled quickly at Charlie and then looked away. He seemed relieved that Charlie had taken control of this task. Charlie put the bowl down and reached for a tissue as a small amount of soup slid down Don's chin.

"Sorry bro"

"It's ok. Thanks. Thanks for doing this. Don't think I could have stood it if Dad had insisted on feeding me."

"You don't mind me doing it?"

"I hate this Charlie, but I'm glad it's you. You don't make me feel like a little child. I think Dad would"

"Not on purpose Don, he'd never mean to"

"I know that, it's just the thought of having Dad feed me it's like I'm a baby, with you it's different"

Don accepted another spoonful of soup. He'd even watched Charlie as the spoon entered his mouth, he'd looked away all the other times, trying to hide his embarrassment. Charlie held his gaze and smiled. Another door walked through. Another step closer to his brother.

"Where'd Dad go anyway?"

"He went to get a cup of coffee, via the ER"

Alan pulled the blinds closed and switched off the TV. Charlie was sleeping on the cot. Sandy had pulled a favour for them and the nurses allowed them to stay, turning a blind eye to the visiting hours. He'd enjoyed his lunch, enjoyed his coffee. She was such an easy person to talk to, they had both told their sad stories, both bonded over the small things death can bring. The feeling of the person lingering until they knew their partners were strong enough to carry on, the small things to be dealt with which each had relied on their loved ones for. For Alan ,the spiders. For Sandy, the accounts. She had to learn how to control the money. Peter always had taken on that task. She'd never been very good at keeping track of spending but now she was a pro. It had been such a fear to conquer. Would the three of them have enough money? Would her boys be able to go to college? Alan and Sandy had shared their sad stories and fond memories and the hour for lunch had flown by. So much so that their conversation had continued through Sandy's coffee break and a quick bite to eat after her shift. His boys had smiled each time Alan had come back into the room. They didn't say much, but their smiles had spoken volumes.

As Alan made a move for the comfortable lounge chairs one of the other nurses had stolen from the family room for him, he heard Don moaning in his sleep again.

"So sorry, can't save you."

He leaned over his son and noted his frown.

"No, don'tscream, don't scream, let her go"

Don's head began to move back and forth, Alan ran his hand through Don's hair and gently rubbed his thumb across his chest.

"Shhh Donnie, it's ok, shhhh"

"Mum?"

Alan was caught off guard by the word. He continued to rub Don's chest and caress his hair. All the while trying to keep his tears from falling.

"Shhh Donnie, go to sleep"

Alan wiped a tear away from Don's eye and watched as his face relaxed. His breathing evened out again. He turned his head and fell into a deeper sleep. Far away from bad dreams.

His intentions had been to sleep in the comfortable chair brought for him. Instead Alan stayed awake, thoughtfully staring at his son, remembering his wife, and thinking of Sandy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Megan walked into the hospital and followed the directions Alan had given her. He'd kindly called her yesterday, letting her know that Don was awake and was doing well. Home in a few days . They'd all been so relieved to hear the news. The day had been spent continuing the interrogation of Joseph Bruton. Bobby and Sammy Kasey had refused to talk. Colby had tried every tactic he could, yet it seemed their fear of Bruton out weighed their fear of prison.

David had been back through the house, they'd retrieved the tape and had all watched in stunned silence. Each one thinking _Don had sat through this countless times._ It sent a chill down the spine. David had gone through the tape section by section, looking for all evidence he could, to not only convict the men but also to try to track down the identity of the girl.

Their case against Bruton was tight, and according to the DA, enough to go for the death penalty. Either that or consecutive life sentences. They weren't going for anything less.

Bruton and his need to commit his crimes to video had opened the door for the agents to search every location, every warehouse, believed to be under Bruton's control. As the case grew so did their hatred. In twenty eight hours they'd manage to uncover operations they only suspected existed. Bruton's undoing had been to kidnap Don. Sanderson had been the catalyst. David thought about paying him a visit to thank him, and then scaring the crap out of the guy by letting slip that Bruton was to join him in prison, just so's he wasn't lonely.

Megan had begun questioning Joseph Bruton the same morning that Don had regained consciousness. He refused to speak at first, yet as she listed the evidence, all the paperwork, fingerprints, eye witnesses, the tape, he knew it was over. It didn't mean he was cooperative, it just meant that there was no point in his hiding anymore.

"You think I'm supposed to be ashamed don't you?"

"I don't care what you think Bruton. We have so much evidence right now. Thank you"

Bruton looked at Megan with a puzzled expression.

"Thank you for being such a dumb ass that you kept all of those photo's of the girls you sold in the boxes in your basement. All of them with your fingerprints. All dated"

Colby entered the room and threw a picture at Bruton, it was him and what looked like a thirteen year old girl. She was trying to pull away from him while he was laughing , his arm around her shoulders. Holding her firm.

"Seems you like to keep videos and photo's Bruton."

"What are you? The muscle?"

"No man, remember? I'm the one who knocked you out"

"Your guy Eppes, he dead yet?"

"He's alive and doing well" Megan leant forward, her eyes boring into Bruton's.

"He's alive, well and going to be giving us an account f the things you did, just so we can tack on a few extra years for you, after you've died"

Bruton had leaned forward, inches from Megan's face, Colby had stood alert, ready to intervene at any second, David watched from the other side of the wall, poised by the door.

"You think I'm scared of going to prison? Scared of death row even? Listen to me lady, I've acted out so many of my fantasies, I've lived a hundred times over, and you'll never take that from me"

Megan, unflinching, held his gaze.

"Just remember this Bruton, we may only be able to kill you once, but as soon as we do, all those fantasies, memories and feelings, will disappear in a second."

Bobby and Sammy Kasey were to be charged with kidnapping, human trafficking and anything else David could find to pin on them. He didn't feel like leaving any stone unturned. He wanted them to go away for a long ,long time. He leant back in his chair. He hadn't slept in two days and didn't foresee much sleep in his future. They had so much evidence to log, so many reports to complete. The case was growing and the fact it had broken the way it had only added to their work load. Every agent was taking it personally . One of their own had been taken. Don had been shot, beaten, tortured both mentally and physically , yet he'd managed to escape. Had led them to Bruton. Every fibre of David's being had wanted to go to the hospital last night. But he had to log the evidence, had to bring in the perpetrators of the crime.

Alan had called Megan a little after nine that morning. Don was awake. He was doing ok. His second call had come dinner time. Megan had relayed the information while she had spoken. David and Colby listening intently.

"Broken hand and fingers………….uh huh………sling…..for his left arm? Isn't it his right hand that was broken……..oh……..oh he said the same did he?…………no I guess we're not all that bright…..ha ha! No Alan, I hadn't considered that, guess that news didn't go down well"

She held her hand over the receiver and spoke to David and Colby.

"He's got to keep his left arm in a sling, the bullet caused a lot of damage and fractured his collar bone so he can't use either arm at the moment"

She continued talking to Alan, sending well wishes from the agents, explaining that she'd need to come with an agent the next day to get Don's statement.

Colby turned to David.

"That's gonna suck for him, in Afghanistan , I dislocated both my shoulders in a chopper accident, was hell for a few weeks having to have help with everything."

"Man I bet that awful, what happened?"

"We were going into a hot zone, got caught by surprise and the chopper went down. I was dragged out by my buddies and they popped the shoulders back in but I couldn't raise my arms high for weeks."

"And here I was thinking you did nothing more than cook for the troops over there"

"Hey man, I ain't a bad cook either!"

Megan put the phone down and ran her hand through her hair. She looked exhausted.

"Go home Megan, we've got it all here. If you're going to see Don tomorrow you don't want to worry him by going in all tired."

"You saying I look tired Granger?"

"Hell yes"

She smiled warmly at him, the relief apparent in all their faces.

"I'm taking Vikki Reynolds with me tomorrow. She can take Don's statement." Megan didn't want the defence coming back with anything against them so had called another department and arranged for a neutral agent to take the statement. She wasn't taking any chances. Plus, this way, she could be there for Don as a friend .

As Megan made her way toward Don's room she tried to think of the best way to tell him they hadn't found the identity of the girl on the tape. She knew he would ask, knew it would be bothering him, yet every database they had run her features through had come back negative. There was no way to know who she was and Bruton claimed to have no idea.

Vikki Reynolds was walking behind Megan, the other agent was lost in her thoughts so Vikki was giving her space. She'd lost her partner a year earlier so knew some of what Megan was feeling. The two had been friends for the past year, enjoying conversation over coffee after a shift. They understood each other in a way none of the male agents could. They felt things differently and could voice those differences without feeling judged. Not that the men meant to judge them. It just happened to be that way sometimes. When Megan had called to ask Vikki to take Don's statement , Vikki had understood and readily agreed. Megan could be there for Don, be supportive and wouldn't be accused of leading his statement in an way. Which had happened to Vikki the year before. She had been part of a hostage situation, her partner bleeding in her lap, she'd shot the men that had held them , held them inside an apartment. Killing two and wounding the leader. The Agent who had taken her statement had been part of her team. The defender, expensive suit, high class accent, had her statement thrown out , claiming bias. As am result the abductor had been giving a much lesser sentence.

Megan entered Don's room to find Alan leant back in a very comfortable looking chair doing his crossword, neither Don nor Charlie in sight.

"Hey Mr Eppes, how are you?"

"Hello Megan, it's good to see you. I'm good, Don's gone for a walk with Charlie. I wasn't allowed to go, apparently I fuss"

"And fuss you should Mr Eppes. This is Vikki Reynolds. She's here to take Don's statement."

Alan walked forward and warmly shook Vikki's hand. Vikki hadn't dealt with Don Eppes much but she could see the family resemblance immediately.

"I won't take up too much of your time Sir."

"That's ok Vikki, you take all the time you need. I'll go and find them for you"

"No that's ok Mr Eppes." Megan laid her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll track him down. Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"No thank you Megan"

Vikki moved to sit down by the bed, using the table to set out her paper, pen and tape recorder. Alan smiled warmly at her then continued his crossword.

Megan rounded the corner, fully expecting to have to search for the brothers, and was greeted with them both standing by the nurses desk, talking to a very pretty blonde nurse.

"So you know about the Eppes Convergence?" Charlie was beaming with pride.

"Had an ex boyfriend who studied at Cal Si for a while, he was studying applied mathematics and kept going on about his Professor being some big shot Math genius. Your surname reminded me of that. He used to bore me every night with stories about that professor.

Tell you the truth It's what made me end it with him, I couldn't stand those stories anymore."

Charlie was about to defend himself when Don interrupted.

"It's a good thing we're not related to that Professor then" he laughed.

"Oh such a good thing, I don't think I could take another Math boyfriend! He's put me off for life"

The nurse and Don both laughed while Charlie stood back frowning. How can math be boring? What kind of person was this woman? She'd seemed so cute, so intriguing but now he didn't want to even continue the conversation. He placed his hand on the small of his brothers back and gently hinted that it was time to get the hell out of there. He'd had enough of Don laughing at his expense. This tickled Don all the more, until his ribs started to protest, the movement of his arm to support them sent shock waves through his shoulder.

"Mr Eppes, you need to get back in to bed, I think you've walked enough for today"

The nurse gave Charlie a stern look and he nodded, gently moving his brother onward, toward his room.

As they began to walk down the corridor they saw Megan, standing with a disapproving look, hands folded across her body. Don's face broke in to a smile , Megan's expression remained unchanged.

"Hey Megan"

Don and Charlie made slow progress toward her.

"Typical men, you should be taking it easy, but no, you're chatting up the blondes. Charlie, I expected more from you"

"Hey, it was Don who stopped to talk"

"No I didn't, she spoke to me first"

"She was talking to me"

Megan couldn't help but laugh, it was so good to see Don smiling, although his smile was tainted with sadness. She ignored this and focused on the fact he was standing. He was alive.

She took in his appearance , right hand with the blue cast, through the dressing gown she could make out the heavy bandages on his left shoulder, his arm strapped down, loosely around his body and held up to his chest by the sling. She guessed it would have been tighter if it wasn't for the broken ribs. His face was flushed, either from the embarrassment of being caught flirting or from the effort of the walk. Megan suspected a little of both.

Charlie looked tired, tired, concerned, pale and also relieved. So many emotions on his face. His eyes were sad yet determined. Megan saw a conviction there that hadn't been apparent before. It seemed like he had made his mind up about something and nothing would sway him from his path. Megan suspected it had to do with Don's care.

"I've got Vikki Reynolds with me, she's here to take your statement Don."

He nodded at her , paused before asking,

"You staying as well?"

"Of course, let's get you back, shame you're wearing the dressing gown"

"Why?"

"If you hadn't I'd have walked behind you" Megan gave Don a wink and watched with amusement as his face became even more flushed. Charlie giggled beside him, ignoring the look from Don.

Together they made their way back to his room. Alan and Charlie helped him into the bed once he'd been introduced to Vikki. He laid down gratefully and even allowed Alan to fuss with the blankets, until he tried to tuck him in , then Don had voiced his annoyance and Alan had stepped away.

"Alan, you and Charlie should go and get something to eat, a coffee maybe? This may take a while so I'll come and get you when we're done."

Megan smiled warmly at both men but her eyes said this was non negotiable. They nodded and said their goodbyes. Don didn't want them to leave but knew this would be easier without having to witness his father and brother's reactions. At least Megan was here. For that he was grateful.

Don retold his story, retold the beating, the taunting, when he reached the video Megan placed her hand on his knee and sat giving quiet support. The details were difficult for Megan to hear, but she didn't react. She needed to be his stone wall. His unflinching raft in which to travel down this river.

After two hours he was exhausted. Vikki had all she needed, she collected her things , bid goodbye to Don, and told Megan she'd wait for her in the car.

"You ok Don?"

"Yeah, just hard to say all that, you know?"

"Yeah, you did well though. Good details, almost impressive there"

"Yeah, yeah. How are you getting on with the case?"

"We have so much evidence, we've got him on child trafficking, rape of a minor, numerous child abuse charges, there's drugs, stolen goods. You name it he's in to it. Plus the sick son of a bitch took photo's of all the girls, kept them in boxes in the basement"

"There were so many boxes" Don's voice was almost a whisper. Megan knew he'd been in that basement for hours, yet he'd never been able to find out what horrors those boxes held. Megan was glad, he'd gotten out of there with sheer determination. She shuddered to think how quickly that determination could have turned to desolation. If he'd never called they'd have never found him in time. She forced her mind back to the present.

"It's almost over Don, soon you'll be home and can concentrate on getting healthy, getting back to work"

"Did you find the girls parents?"

"We can't trace her, we've tried all the databases. We've passed it onto the Crimes Against Children Office. Hopefully she'll be recognised by someone"

"You know that won't happen"

"We can try Don, we can try."

"Bruton give you anything about her?"

"No, he says he doesn't know who she is, he just had his fun with her and threw her out like garbage"

"You saw?"

Megan looked at Don carefully, he'd grown very pale and couldn't look her in the eye.

"Yeah, we did. We're not going to stop looking Don. Not yet"

"I know"

Don laid his head back against the pillow. Megan stood and placed her hand on his right shoulder.

"Feel better Don, next time I see you will be at your brother's house, enjoying milking the attention and free dinners"

"I hope so, see you soon Megan. Thanks for coming today. I appreciate it"

Megan had given a brief description of the conversation to Alan and Charlie. Both knew Don had been beaten but neither had realised quite the mental severity of his ordeal. Charlie had grown quiet and Alan had gasped aloud as he realised Don's fingers were broken because he'd tried to look away from the images on the TV screen.

Don knew his father and brother had spoken to Megan, but he hoped they wouldn't mention it, not just yet.

Charlie had broken the silence first, they'd all been sat watching an afternoon Columbo episode.

"What else can they do if they can't find a missing person's report for the girl?"

"Not much buddy, they can run her face through the system, but if nothing comes up then it's pretty much a dead end"

"There's nothing more? That can't be right, there must be something?"

"Charlie there's nothing now drop it" Don's tone had surprised both Charlie and Alan. The conversation ended there.

Sandy came by after her shift in the ER had finished. She'd sat with the Eppes men, enjoying their company, getting to know their dynamic. Charlie has been over the moon to have a new set of ears to enthral. Don and Alan had exchanged bemused looks as they watched Sandy become more and more lost with the lecture Charlie was giving. She'd started off well enough, but now she didn't have a clue and her head was spinning. She made a point to remember to ask for some aspirin on the way out.

Dr McLeary came by to check on Don again. She seemed very pleased with his progress.

"You'll need some physical therapy on the shoulder Don, once it's healed some more. I'm guessing Sandy will be helping with your after care."

Sandy's face betrayed her as the redness crept up her cheeks. Dr McLeary smiled knowingly to her and continued, ignoring the confused looks on the men's faces.

"You need to take it slow, walk for a few minutes then rest. Don't try to over do it as you'll only end up back here and I won't be happy with that"

Don nodded, she had his full attention. Five words, that's all he was waiting for.

"The bandages will need to be changed regularly and you'll have to take some pretty strong painkillers which will probably make you drowsy. We'll see how you are tomorrow and if all checks out we can have you out of here the day after."

Not quite when Don hoped but still, an end in sight. He was a happy man. In two short days he would be making his way home with his family.

Dr McLeary and Sandy had both insisted on Alan and Charlie going home for the night. Home for a good nights sleep.

Don had taken a good hour to fall asleep. He was alone for the first time since his ordeal had ended and if he was honest, he wanted Alan and Charlie back.

He woke shortly after midnight, came awake with a start only to feel a warm hand on his arm.

"It's ok Don, remember where you are?"

Sandy leant forward and helped him drink a cup of water. He gratefully swallowed the cool liquid. Nodding when he'd had enough.

"You been here all night?"

"I have tomorrow off so thought I'd keep you company for awhile" She smiled at him and he gratefully returned with his own smile. He was very approving of this woman. He'd have to remember to tell his father.

"Thanks, for staying , and for all your help"

"Thanks are unnecessary Don, it's my pleasure. Now, back to sleep."

Sandy picked her book up and continued to read. She ran her fingers through the unread pages. The movement fascinated Don , he'd never seen anyone do that before. She read through the page, all the while running the fingers of her right hand through the pages, back and forth, back and forth. Slowly Don found his eyes growing heavy, closing, as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Sandy watched him fall into slumber, smiling, she adjusted his covers and once assured he was deeply asleep, she collected her things and left, leaving behind her book. She'd be back tomorrow to continue her story.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Charlie carefully added mushrooms to Don's plate. He'd cut the steak already . His brother had tried to hide his displeasure of being fed but had failed miserably at lunch time. Knocking the sandwich out of Charlie's hand and having to spend almost fifteen minutes being soothed by his brother until the pain in his shoulder had subsided. He'd accepted so much help, so gracefully, but it was beginning to wear him down.

They'd picked him up from the hospital two days before. Charlie had gone to thank the nurses while Alan had helped Don dress. He'd almost protested but from the look in Alan's eyes he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere. Alan helped him with his pants, t-shirt and shoes. Smoothed his son's hair and once Charlie was back with the orderly they had all walked out to the front entrance together. Don had been very quiet. He'd barely spoken to his family since they had arrived that morning. Alan had been told by one of the nurses that Don had had a hard time sleeping the night before, the rings under his eyes confirming this.

Once home they had settled Don on the couch. His refusal to go and lie down in his room only furthered Alan's concern. Charlie had to go to the school to pick up some papers which needed grading, once he'd left Alan pulled the chair closer to the couch, and sat down facing Don.

"What's going on Don?"

"Nothing Dad, I'm fine, glad to be home"

"Donnie?"

Don had avoided his father's eyes. He could feel the gaze tearing a hole into his soul.

"I'm ok Dad" His voice had come out so much softer than he had intended. Alan leant forward and laid his hand on Don's thigh.

"Don it's ok to feel sad, it's ok to admit that you know. Now we have you home, safe and home. I know you want things back to normal, and they will be, but you have to allow us in, allow us both in"

Alan raised his eye brows and continued in his sternest voice.

"We almost lost you Don, do you know how that made us feel? Do you know the pain we went through not knowing if you were alive or dead? Waiting for any news. Then to see you in that phone booth, see you in so much pain. Have you thought about how that made us feel? We have you home, we never thought we'd even see you again, so you will be looked after, and you will enjoy it, and you won't shut either of us out. Do you understand me?"

Don had nodded, all the while looking into his lap. Alan watched his son, knew he was trying to talk himself round, make himself accept his situation. Alan didn't expect him to right away. He was fiercely independent and having to be looked after like this was getting to him. Each new task Alan and Charlie had to do for him only added to his realisation of how helpless he was. Alan saw tiredness in Don's eyes which he'd never seen before. His boy was exhausted. Mentally and physically. Megan had warned Alan that unless Don started to open up about his ordeal, stopped internalising his every feeling, he may not be able to pick himself up and carry on.

Alan was determined to be there to help . Charlie had voiced his concerns the evening before Don's return home, as they'd tried to relax in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, trying to not think of him alone in the hospital.

"He's embarrassed by all of this Dad"

"I know Charlie but there's not much I can do about that. He has to be looked after and rather it's us than him struggling on his own, causing himself further damage"

"I'll feed him, he finds it less embarrassing, I think he feels like a child if you do it"

"I definitely got that impression last night with dinner. Ok Charlie, you take care of the meals. I'll take care of the washing and dressing"

"Do you think he's going to cope alright with this?"

"He has no choice Charlie." Alan ran his hand over his face. "I just want him here, want him home, under this roof where I can keep an eye on him and I know he's safe."

"What they did, what he saw" Charlie took a deep breath and searched his father's eyes for an answer, for a reason for this. He found nothing but the same pain he felt.

"Charlie, Don is strong, he's his own man but he knows he needs us, he knows he's going to need help and I'm sure he'll cope with this."

"Do you really think so?"

"Well if he doesn't then I'll just have to kick his ass"

Charlie carried the plate into the dining room and set it down in front of Don. He looked at his brother, noted his paleness, and decided after this meal he'd insist on him having a nap, upstairs in his bed. He'd taken to sleeping on the couch during the day, needing to be near his family but Alan had mentioned this wasn't conducive to a decent sleep so they both needed to start being firmer with Don . Easier said than done.

Charlie sat down next to his brother and picked up some meat and potato with the fork.

"You cooked steak?"

"Yes I cooked steak"

Don accepted the food and chewed with relish. He had to admit, his brother cooked a pretty good steak.

"It's actually nice" he said around a mouth full of meat.

"I'm going to ignore that. I can cook well you know Don." Charlie offered another fork full of food. Don accepted gratefully. Charlie's heart swelled as he noted the embarrassment of earlier wasn't evident in his brothers features anymore. After the lunch throwing incident Charlie was wary of a repeat, but his brother seemed quite relaxed.

"You ok bro? Do you want some water?"

"Yeah Charlie, thanks"

Charlie helped Don drink a few sips, noting his right hand moving upward, unconsciously trying to help. Another fork full, another acceptance.

"Sorry about earlier buddy"

"That's ok Don, I can only imagine how frustrating this is. Don't worry about it, it's already forgotten"

"Yeah, but still, I'm sorry"

"It's ok, really. Thank you though"

After the meal Charlie had helped Don upstairs and into his bed, removed his shoes and covered him with the duvet. Don had tried to walk toward the couch but Charlie had insisted on his room, saying he'd be working in the solarium anyway so would be closer to his brother if he needed anything. This seemed to sway Don. He laid back and closed his eyes, listened to his brother fuss with the covers and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Donnie?"

Don was caught back in the living room, back at Bruton's, only this time there was no tape, no VCR , no TV. There was the whole awful scene, being played out before him, and he was powerless to do anything. The little girl kept looking at him with pleading eyes. Reaching toward him with her tiny hands, he couldn't move, couldn't reach back for her, he could only watch. Each blow, each thrust felt like a shock wave through the air.

"Donnie"

Alan shook his son harder, tried to not cause him pain but aware he might have to in order to wake him up from his nightmare.

"No, no no no no no NOOOO!"

Don sat upright with such force he nearly knocked Alan off the edge of the bed, he started to fall back but Alan caught him, held him close while his eyes searched the room, Don couldn't figure out where he was, he searched for the girl, knew she was there somewhere, he couldn't see who held him and for a second he panicked, convinced Bruton had him, at any second he'd feel a knife through his back, a shot through his heart. Slowly the warmth of his fathers embrace began to sooth his chills. Don leaned further into Alan and tried to focus on the hand, rubbing his back, the soothing voice in his ear.

"It's ok Donnie, you're home now, you're finally home now"

Alan felt Don's breathing even, felt his body relax, but he didn't let go, and Don made no move to pull away. Alan had fully expected him too. He held on tighter, running his hand across his son's back. He felt hot and clammy.

"Was the nightmare about the girl Don?"

Don's breathing began to hitch, Alan held tight.

"They'll find who she is Don"

"No they won't" His voice was muffled by his fathers neck, but Don made no move to sit back.

"Well, then you'll keep looking. The fact that you know this girl's story, you know what happened to her, that's important Don. If someone knows your story that's how your memory is kept alive. You should know that Donnie."

"But I feel so helpless."

"I know Don, I know son"

Alan pulled away and held Don's face in his hands.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up ready for breakfast"

"Breakfast?" Don wiped his nose with his thumb. He'd found he could do a lot with the thumb, was handy for pulling cups toward him so that he could reach the straw, for scratching the itches which appeared every time he thought about the lack of use of his arm.

"It's 8am Donnie"

Don looked at his father incredulously, had he really slept that long?

"See what happens when you sleep in a bed, you actually sleep. Now come on, up you get"

Alan pulled back the covers, noting that Don was covered in sweat. He unclipped the sling and helped him stand. Once he had Don seated on the edge of the bath he removed his shirt and filled the sink with water.

"I could have a shower you know, I'd manage that ok"

"You can't get your shoulder wet Don, anyway, raise your arm"

Don tried to lift his left arm but the shoulder protested. He reluctantly gave in.

"If we cover your hand and arm you could stand in the shower and I'll wash you?"

"NO"

The word had come out stronger than Don had meant it to. There was no way he'd be subjected to that humiliation though. No way in hell. When he finally had that shower he'd be alone and would enjoy it for a good hour. He watched as Alan added shower gel to the water, then laid towels across the floor by Don's feet. His mind drifted back to the dream. He felt incomplete, there was a task he needed to finish before he could truly rest. All he was able to think of was the girl, who she was. He knew he might never know the answer but still, he was impatient to begin his search. His recovery was going to be slow though. Don was unsure how long his patience would hold out.

Alan squeezed the excess water from the cloth and ran it around Don's neck, and his right shoulder, then down his arm. He rinsed the cloth and continued to clean Don's left arm, moving onto his back and torso. He felt Don shiver so dried his body before continuing to clean his son.

Once done, Alan laid out the antiseptic cream and gauze. Slowly and carefully he unwound the bandage from Don's shoulder, carefully pulling away the sweat soaked gauze. Small amounts of blood were evident on the underside, Alan frowned at Don who merely smiled back at him innocently.

"You've used the arm Don"

"No I haven't, I probably just moved it in my sleep"

"Uh huh?"

"Uh huh, I just needed to see what I could do Dad. How am I to know if I'm making progress if I don't try?"

"And what did you discover Don?"

Don flinched as Alan applied the cream to his wound, just as Sandy had shown him. The bruising around his shoulder and collar bone had turned a purple colour, spreading out toward his chest.

"That I have a little way to go yet"

"You don't say"

"I keep hearing her Dad" Don looked into his father's eyes. Alan kneeled before him.

"Does she scream?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes filling with tears.

"She reaches to me but I can't move, I can't help her"

"Is it always the same dream Donnie?"

Don nodded again. Alan placed his hand on Don's arm.

"The dreams will get better Don, but you have to talk to me, it's the only way we can help. Talk to Charlie as well."

"And say what?"

"How you feel. Remember, I've said before it's ok to talk, it's ok to cry"

"Thought you said it was some other wise man that had said that"

"There are a lot of us about"

"It's always back in that room, I'm stuck, can't move and he's there, he's raping her and I can't help. She asks me to but I can't " Don's voice had raised in pitch and Alan felt him shaking beneath his touch.

"Don, I had a dream after your mother died, was the same dream night after night, she was there, asking me to take the pain away, asking me to look after you all. In the dream I felt helpless, felt I couldn't do as she asked. I always felt in the dream she was judging me, daring me to face life without her and to face it with my head high. I'd sometimes wake feeling good, more often than not I'd wake feeling like a failure. Like I'd let her down, hadn't protected her. But do you know what Don? Each time I have dinner with you boys, all the time I spend time with you I realise I did ok. That your mother and I raised you well, that you are continuing to be such good people, such caring men. I'm proud of you both and I have no doubts now that no matter what you boys throw at me, no matter what situations we find ourselves in, we'll get through it, together, as a family."

Don had stared at his feet , listening to his father, soaking up his words. Something inside him gave way. Alan watched as Don looked up, his eyes full of moisture, his cheek's covered with tears.

"I don't now how to make it stop Dad. How can I make it stop?"

Alan wrapped his arms around Don, who returned the embrace with his right arm. He held his boy as Don broke down and cried into his shoulder.

"I don't know Donnie, but we'll find a way. We'll find a way together"

He held his son for what seemed like an eternity. Don's sob's broke his heart. Slowly he calmed, his chest hitching, his right arm pulling his father closer.

"You'll be ok Donnie, I'll make sure of it. We're all going to be ok"

Once Don had calmed enough Alan pulled away, wiped his face and then covered the wound on his shoulder with the gauze, he tried to avoid hurting his son but no matter how carefully he tried to re-wind the bandage he knew he caused him pain.

Once done he stood and stared at Don.

"What?"

"You my boy, need a shave"

"Oh god you're not coming at me with a razor are you?"

Alan laughed warmly at his son, slowly his easy manner was returning. A joke here and there, a teasing comment to Charlie. Slowly Don was picking himself up.

Clean, shaved and now fully dressed, Don followed his father down the stairs.

Charlie had been up for a couple of hours already, he'd been working on some equations and then had made his way toward the stairs to make breakfast for his family. He'd heard his father and Don in the bathroom. Had heard his brother crying.

He added more egg's to the bowl and whisked the mixture together. Don had cried.

Charlie whisked so hard that some of the mixture flew across the counter. Swearing to himself he wiped the surface clean.

How could he help Don?

He'd called Megan but they still were no closer to finding the identity of the girl. There had to be something he could do to help his brother. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He found Sandy standing the other side, bag of muffin's in hand.

"Oh hey Sandy, come on in, how are you? How'd you know where we lived?"

"Thanks Charlie, your father gave me the address, hope you don't mind me popping by. My shift doesn't start for another hour so I thought I'd come and see how you're all doing"

Alan came down the stairs and warmly greeted Sandy. Charlie smiled at Don who stood behind his father laughing.

"Don't mind us, we'll be in the kitchen, leave you kids to talk"

Alan ignored Don and offered a seat to Sandy.

"I'm so glad you came round."

"I'm glad you asked me, how is he?"

Alan lowered his voice so Don couldn't hear them.

"Exhausted, seems no matter how much sleep he has he still looks tired."

"It take's time Alan" Sandy placed her hand on his arm supportively.

"He broke down this morning. I've never seen him do that. Part of me is relieved, the other part is so shocked, so surprised that he cried"

"It means he's making progress Alan, you're a good father and good father's bring out the best in their sons, believe me I know. He's letting you in and from what I can tell, from what you've said and what I've observed of Don, that's a hard thing for him to do"

"You have no idea how hard"

"My oldest boy James, it took him years before he accepted his fathers death. He refused to speak about him, refused to stay in the room if I spoke about him. Then one day he came in and put his arms around me and cried. Said he didn't know what he was doing, who he was without his father."

"How is he now?"

"He's the man we always hoped he would be, it's still difficult for him to speak about Peter, but he listens. That's more than I could have imagined him to do. Children find strength in parents Alan. We don't always realise it when it's happening, but the evidence is always there."

"Thank you Sandy, I'm sorry that each time I see you it's to unload my troubles"

"That's no problem Alan, I enjoy our talks. If I can help in any way then I will"

"Oh you've done enough, really. More than enough. I'll have to treat you to dinner as a thank you"

"I'm going to hold you to that. How's Don's shoulder?"

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like you to check it. Seems more bruised and sore today. I did change the dressing but I'd be a lot happier if you could check him for me"

Sandy and Alan walked into the kitchen to find Don trying to stop Charlie from wiping the egg mixture from his t-shirt.

"He might be a genius but this guy can't whisk to save his life"

"You were standing too close Don"

"If I was in the garage I'd be too close"

Charlie wiped the egg from the front of Don's shirt, added another to his bowl and set about making scrambled egg for his family.

"Donnie, come and sit in the dining room"

"Everything ok Dad?"

"I want to check your shoulder Don, is that ok?"

Don nodded, and followed them into the dining room, his father pulled out a chair and he sat awkwardly, attempting to hide the pain from the two sets of observant eyes upon him.

"Have you taken any painkillers today Don?"

"No, not yet"

"Ok, I'll be as careful as I can"

Sandy checked the wound, smiling to Alan when she saw how well he'd applied the gauze. Removing the sling, she slowly and carefully raised his arm, watching his reactions. Once his arm reached neck height his face contorted into a grimace. Placing his arm back in the sling she then ran her hands around his torso, checking the bones were healing and the pressure against his side wasn't too intense. Again she watched Don's reactions, he frowned slightly as her fingers brushed over the broken ribs.

Taking hold of his right hand she checked the colour of his fingers beneath the dressings. Satisfied the digits were healing ,slowly she turned his hand around and stopped when she noticed marks over the cast.

"Hey, what's this?"

"What's what?"

Alan leaned forward and smiled when he saw the markings, in white, all around the side of the cast.

"What the? CHARLIE!"

All across the underside of the cast , written in white, was an equation, a problem for Don to solve. He knew this because Charlie had written underneath the numbers and letters 'If you can solve this bro I promise their willbe a reward'.

"And Charlie, there is spelt T H E R E "

The sound of giggles from the kitchen , followed by an annoyed "No it's not" caused them to all break into laughter.

Sandy finished checking Don's hand as Charlie came in with the food.

"You've done a good job Alan, you're healing nicely Don. Seems your family are quite good at after care"

"I think you gave them a head start. Thanks Sandy"

"You're welcome. I'd best get going, enjoy your breakfast and there's muffins there for later"

Alan saw Sandy to the door, while he was saying goodbye Charlie leaned into his brother.

"You think there's something going on between them"

"Oh definitely" said Don around a mouthful of egg.

"Hey , these aren't bad"

"For the hundredth time Don I can cook"

Charlie shovelled another spoonful of egg into his brothers mouth before he could retaliate.

Watching him eat Charlie's mind was still trying to figure out a way to help him. A way for him to gain some closure. Little did he know Don was wandering the same thing. Although the idea forming in his mind wasn't one his family was going to like. Not by a long shot.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The Eppes men had fallen into a routine, it had happened quickly, Charlie would cook the meals and help Don to eat, Alan would get him up in the morning, washed , dressed and shaved. Don, as much as he didn't want to admit it, had become used to the care. It had taken a few days, at first he'd hated the attention, he had avoided his families eyes, yet with each task they assisted him with he relaxed further into his new way of life. Although the dreams still persisted.

His acceptance of his helplessness hadn't been an easy road to walk. For any of them. Don had been doing pretty well with the feeding until the moment Charlie had to break up a sandwich for him. Accepting soup and eggs had seemed so much easier, but watching his brother tear off parts of the bread and ham, having to be handed the food without a spoon, without a fork, somehow that had made it all so real. Charlie had gone to the kitchen to get a glass of water and Don had attempted to pick up the sandwich himself, only his right hand was incapable and his left refused to grip with enough pressure to hold the sandwich, refused to raise high enough to his mouth. He'd knocked the plate from the table in anger. The resulting wave of pain almost knocking him out. Charlie had come running back in to find food all over the floor and Don laid back on the couch with his eyes closed tightly. He'd sat down next to his brother and pulled him close. Don gave no resistance which only served to heighten Charlie's worry. As he soothed the pain away his inability to fix Don had smacked him square on the jaw. His brother was in pain, both physical and mental. The renowned genius of Dr Charles Edward Eppes seemed helpless to save him.

The following few days Don had been so much more gracious in the acceptance of his care. Charlie had assumed it was a result of his breakdown with their father in the bathroom. He'd accepted his pain meds without his usual frown, allowed Charlie to pop them into his mouth, help him drink the water.

At dinner Don had knocked over a glass while trying to pull the straw closer. Charlie had taken him upstairs and dried him off, changed his clothes. Alan had cleaned up the mess in the dining room. Don had barely spoken a word. Had allowed Charlie to undress him, dry his body and then re-dress him. The acceptance Charlie could understand, but something ate away at him, something wasn't right. His brother should have been trying to get away from Charlie, trying to dry himself. He'd seemed, preoccupied. It had unnerved Charlie somewhat as he pulled the clean t-shirt over Don's head and shoulders.

The routine they'd fallen into was comforting but Charlie knew it was only a way in which they could all hide from the realities of real life. Routines were safe, no one could steal them away in the middle of the night and beat them, shoot them and torture them. Unable to sleep Charlie had spent the night writing equations, attempting to find an algorithm with which to cure his brother, with which to comfort him, help him through the torment he was so obviously faced with. Yet he had nothing. Around 3am Charlie had thrown his chalk in frustration and proceeded to knock the chalk boards over. He collapsed onto the couch, panting with the frustration and exertion of his temper. What could he do? What could he do to help the one person in his world he admired more than anyone. The one person always there, always there to comfort him, help him, balance him. That was it. Charlie stood and walked around the garage. His balance, he'd lost his balance. How could he hold Don up if he was unable to stand steady himself?

Charlie paced for almost twenty minutes before his exhaustion caught up with him. At first he felt a little light headed, but continued none the less. There had to be a way to help Don, something he could do that would open a door, turn on a light, shut out the horrors. Charlie wiped his palms against the back of his jeans, ignoring the clammy feeling spreading out from his hands. Surely there was a way, a minesweeper of the mind with which to locate all the sections tainted by Bruton, tainted by the girl and eliminate them before they took hold like a cancer.

Cancer.

Mum.

Charlie thought back to his mother and her sickness. He hadn't been there for her. Hadn't been able to help, hadn't been able to see through his own pain to hold her while she cried. That had been Don. Hadn't been there to pick her off from the floor and carry her to the bathroom. That had been Don. Hadn't been there to hold his father outside of the hospital, his father who couldn't bear to go back into the room, knowing his wife was no longer there, knowing she was lying in the hospital morgue, no, that hadn't been him. That had been Don. Their silent stone, never asking for help himself. Always there when needed. Charlie ignored the quickened pace of is heart, but he couldn't ignore the black spots dancing across his vision. As he laid back on the couch, desperately trying to control his breathing, he though of Don. Thought of their life without him, thought of the movie his mother used to make them watch every Christmas when it was on. Thought of Jimmy Stewart and his realisation that the world was a better place with him. As Charlie passed out he thought back to the sound of Don's pain escaping from the confines of the bathroom, the sanctity of his fathers embrace.

Alan had awoken a little after 7am. Had quietly checked on Don, found his boy to be fast asleep. He hoped he'd stay that way for a while. Every night, without fail, Don would awake from the same nightmare. He'd started staying up later and later, only going to bed at the same time as Alan. He needed to rest, needed to heal but Alan knew Don laid awake at night, fearing the dream, fearing he'd awake to find himself back in that room. The reality being he never left. His family being the dream in which he'd taken refuge from the pain .

Once downstairs in the kitchen Alan began getting the coffee ready and wondering what they should have for breakfast. Charlie had made scrambled eggs four days in a row now. Alan couldn't stand a fifth. He glanced outside and stopped when he saw the light in the garage was still on. Slowly making his way to the door he thought of all the things he'd be saying to his little boy. They all needed sleep and the fact that Charlie was working through the night was not sitting well with Alan. He stopped as he tried to comprehend the scene before him. Chalk boards across the floor, paper strewn all over the place, Charlie, barely balancing on the couch. Alan ran to him and tried to rouse him, he looked pale and drawn. Shaking him harder Charlie began to stir, Alan ran back to the house to get a glass of water. When he returned Charlie was looking around, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Charlie, no don't get up. Drink this"

Charlie gratefully accepted the cool liquid.

"Charlie what happened?"

"I, um, I don't know. I felt kinda funny so laid down, that's the last I remember"

Alan helped Charlie into a more comfortable sitting position. Laid his hand on his head and gave him his sternest frown.

"You were working all night weren't you?"

"No, honestly I .."

"Charlie stop. I will not have both my boys sick. You have to be more responsible than this. Do you see anyone else working so late at night?"

Charlie opened his mouth to answer but Alan continued regardless.

"No you don't, shall I tell you why? Because they are sleeping Charlie, SLEEPING, which is what I expect you to be doing in half an hour"

"Half an hour?"

"You are going into that house, you will eat toast, drink some orange, and then you are going to go to bed. TO SLEEP, do I make myself clear young man?"

Charlie nodded. Words didn't seem like the optimal path to chose right now.

Once he'd eaten Alan insisted on Charlie having almost a litre of orange juice. Charlie had to admit, the feeling of food in his belly and the sugar from the juice had helped him shake the weak feeling he'd had since he'd woken in the garage. He placed his cup and plate in the sink and pulled down the bowl for Don's eggs. Alan pulled the bowl away from him .

"No you don't my little boy. You'll do nothing more than take yourself up to bed"

"But I have Don's breakfast to get ready, I'll do that then go and sleep."

Charlie reached for the bowl again but his father stood firm.

"Bed. Now"

"Dad, I feel fine" Charlie adopted his best puppy dog eyes but could see there was little to no affect.

"I'm fine, once Don is settled then I'll sleep"

"I'll take care of Don today, we'll be leaving you so there'll be no excuse for your not achieving at least five more hours of sleep"

"Where are we going?"

Don stood in the doorway, his hair was mussed and he had dark circles under his eyes. His father had agreed to remove the sling while he slept but he was holding his left arm to his chest. The pain evident in his features. Alan filled a glass of water while he spoke.

"Your brother here passed out so seeing as there's things we need, I'm taking you to the store with me"

"You ok buddy?" Charlie saw the pain on Don's face morph into concern in seconds. How did he do that? Always more concerned for his family than himself.

"I'm fine, honestly, just a little over tired" He ignored the hmph from his father.

"Water Donnie?"

"Yeah Dad, thanks"

Alan held Don's chin as he tipped the water into his son's mouth. Ever since he was a toddler Don had always awakened from sleep dehydrated. Once satisfied Don pulled away.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, the only way Charlie will sleep is if we are not anywhere near here for him to get distracted. You've been cooped up in this house far to long , you need to stretch your legs, and I have food to buy and parcels to post. So we'll be going to the store Donnie. No questions or resistance from either of you ,you hear?"

Alan waved his finger at his sons. Neither gave any argument. Both slowly nodded. Both fearing that at any second they'd be grounded for life. It always amused Don that his father still had that power to make them feel like small children.

While his father cleaned him Don's mind wandered back to his idea. He'd need his fathers help. Need both of their approval. Their approval and understanding. That wasn't going to be easy.

"Lean forward Donnie"

Alan gently cleaned his son's back, concerned he was too quiet.

"Are you in pain?"

"No dad, the meds have kicked in. I'm good"

Alan studied his son, his eyes were a little glazed so maybe it was just the meds making him quiet. Yet his parental instinct was on alert. The hairs on the back of his neck refused to lay low. Something was definitely up.

He brushed Don's teeth, all the while taking in his appearance , trying to gauge his mood.

"Spit Don"

Don spat out the toothpaste and accepted the water his father offered, he rinsed his mouth and spat again. Standing up he was faced with his father's concern.

"Are you sure you're ok ?"

"I'm fine, honestly I'm good"

"Uh huh?"

"Uh huh"

Alan had ushered Charlie to his room, threatened to take away his TV and books unless he slept and grounded him for the day, Charlie had tried his best whining voice but Alan had threatened to put him over his knee and smack him. The laughter had been welcomed. He'd watched as Charlie pulled the covers around himself. A few minutes later gentle snores could be heard from his room.

Don had been eager to get out of the house. It had been a week, a week of being inside. He walked next to his father, breathing deep and savouring the change of scenery. Alan had given him strict instructions, he was there only as an observer, a consultant Alan called him. No trolley pushing, parcel carrying or assistance of any kind was to be offered. Don hadn't been able to hide his smile.

"Don, sweet corn or peas?"

"What about both?"

"Alright then, both"

"Are we having steak tonight?"

"You never tire of steak do you my boy? You get that from me you know"

"Along with my stubbornness as well?"

"So you admit you're stubborn?"

"Only if you admit you are"

"Well, I wouldn't call it stubborn. More like an independent will power to do things my way and my way alone"

They turned down the meat isle, as Alan reached for the steak Don spoke quietly behind him.

"I need you to help me with something"

"Anything Donnie"

"You're not going to like it though"

"Uh huh?"

"Uh huh, I want you to call Megan for me, I tried but, you know"

They both looked at his right hand, with the blue cast and the puzzle which neither of them had been able to work out. Don was convinced it was to do with squares but his father wasn't as sure.

"What is it Don?"

"I need you to call Megan….call her and ask her to set up a meeting with Bruton"

Alan dropped the steak and received a tsk tsk from an elderly lady at the end of the isle.

"I need you to understand Dad, I have to do this, I have to face him"

"No Donnie you do not. What you _have_ to do is put this behind you. That's what you _have_ to do"

"Dad, the dreams are getting worse" Don lowered his voice as the elderly woman made her way past them.

"I need to speak to him. I need to know if what he says, about not knowing who she is, I need to know that's true. I have to talk to him"

"Can't you ask Megan to do that for you? Wouldn't that be better?"

Don shook his head and then lowered his eyes to the floor.

"I need to do this. For my own peace of mind. I need to confront him. He thought he'd broken me, I need to prove to him, to myself, that he didn't."

Don looked up into his father's eyes, Alan's own began to water at the conviction he saw in his son's gaze.

"I need to do this, I need to do this in order to move on"

"I'll be there for you Donnie"

"No Dad, I don't want either of you there. I want you home, waiting for me when I get back."

"No Don, we're coming with you, we're your family and you'll be needing us"

"That's right, I'll be needing you, but I don't want either of you anywhere near the sick son-of-a-bitch. Please, I won't be able to do this if I know you're within his reach."

"Nothing will happen to us Don"

"I know, but still. I'd rather have home to look forward to, with you and Charlie, than know you're outside the room where he can taunt you."

"I don't like this Don. I guess there's not much I can say to change your mind?"

Don shook his head. Alan held onto his right arm and pulled him close, Don hesitated for a second, very aware that they could be seen, then returned the embrace.

"Ok, I don't fully understand, but ok. You have to explain to Charlie though."

"I was hoping you'd do that once I'd gone?"

"No Don. You talk to him."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Don sat outside watching the road, waiting for Megan and David to arrive. Colby was to meet them at the prison. All three had insisted on being there with him. No arguments. If this was what he needed to do then fine, but they were doing it with him.

Charlie watched from the window, watched and waited for his brother to be taken away.

He'd been sleeping in his room when he heard his brother and father return from the store. The noise of the conversation down stairs had awoken his worry, a tone in his father's voice the push for him to get out of bed and see what was going on.

"Leave it for a few more days Donnie, it's too soon"

"I have to do this now Dad, I have to get this out of the way. Please understand"

"What's going on?"

The older Eppes looked at the youngest, standing in the door way to the kitchen, t-shirt creased with sleep.

"Did you sleep?"

"Yes Dad, I slept, now what's going on?"

Don looked at his father, who raised his eyes to his son and turned away. While putting away the cans of food Alan said "Charlie, you need to tidy up the garage. Donnie you help him, and by help I mean supervise"

Subtle, one thing to describe Alan Eppes wasn't subtle. Don smiled at his father's back. His father smiled into the cupboard. Listened as his sons left the kitchen, heard the sound of the garage door.

Charlie picked up the papers from the floor, Don sat himself carefully onto the couch. As great as it had been to get out of the house his bones ached as if he had run a marathon. The lack of sleep and his injuries were starting to take their toll.

"What's going on Don?"

Charlie cleared the table in front of the couch and sat himself down in front of his brother. He eyed him suspiciously, for someone supposed to be recuperating his brother looked more tired than before, the lines of pain on his face visible. Charlie checked his watch, told his brother to stay where he was and went to the kitchen. His father was still putting away food. Charlie filled two glasses of water, popped two pills from the bottle and made his way back to the garage, ignoring his father's smile.

"Don take these"

Don's eyes filled with gratitude ,he accepted the pills and swallowed them down with gulps of water. He was so thirsty. The walk had done him good but the lack of energy he was feeling now had him concerned about his decision to speak to Bruton so soon. Maybe there was never going to be a good time. He'd made up his mind. Wasn't going back. This was a course of action he needed to take. He needed Charlie to support him in this. He needed his brother to be the wall for him to lean back on. He needed to know he'd made the right decision. He trusted Charlie above everyone, trusted his intelligence and trusted his opinion.

Charlie watched as Don seemed to try to collect himself. What was going on? Charlie suspected that whatever it was his father hadn't agreed fully. There had been a strange atmosphere in the kitchen. He needed to know. He hated being out of the loop.

"What's going on?"

Don took a deep breath.

"I'm going to talk to Bruton."

Don waited for the shock, panic, anger, to reach across his brothers face and engulf him in a tirade of words of discouragement. Instead Charlie looked at him. Eyes dipped to the floor as he considered his brothers words. Seconds passed like hours . Each breath his brother took Don held onto his own. Ready for the disapproval, ready with his argument.

Charlie regarded the floor , regarded his feet, looked at Don's. Looked at his brothers shoes.

_Lost my shoe Charlie_

"I'm coming with you"

The shock on Don's face caused Charlie's own to break into a smile. He leant forward. Made sure that in that moment he was his brothers world.

"You do need to see him, you need to face him Don. Bet you thought I wouldn't understand huh?"

Don silently shook his head.

"I do understand. You almost died Don, your heart stopped, did you know that?"

Again Don shook his head. He hadn't realised how close he had come to death. How close he had come to the end. His father's words from earlier echoed inside him.

'_We almost lost you Donnie, do you know how that made us feel?'_

"I thought you'd try to talk me out of it"

"You got out of that basement Don, you crawled out of the basement, you made it down the street. You made it so far and the first person you called was me. You stayed alive for us Don. From what I've been told you shouldn't have made it. For what you've had to see, what you've had to deal with. You've let us help you. But I can't help with the dreams. I can't help you stop those, but I can help you find a way. If this is what you want to do then I'm here for you. I was up all night trying to find an algorithm , for a way for me to fix you. I can't though. You need to do that. While you do I'll be here, beside you, the whole way."

Charlie watched as Don tried to control the emotion which boiled to the surface.

"Dad doesn't want me to go, but he says he'll try to understand. I need him to understand Charlie"

"Dad wants to keep you locked up in this house for the rest of your life. He grounded me today so don't be surprised by his reaction Don. He's scared for you."

Charlie smiled at his brother and was warmed as the smile was returned. Only Don's was tainted with sadness. Charlie leant further forward. Emphasising his point.

"What ever I can do to help I will, if this is what you want to do then I'll stand by you. I understand, I really do. It's what I admire most about you bro"

"What's that" Don's voice broke part way through into a whisper.

"Your strength. You won't let this become who you are. I know I'm always quantifying everything by numbers, by equations. Breaking it all down into it's skeleton workings. Building up from the minimum. You've always said that sometimes it's about how it feels"

"I was talking baseball"

"I don't think so, I think you were talking about life in general. You feel you need to do this. I need to stand by you. It's what brothers do remember?"

Don looked away as his tears fell. He'd never cried in front of his brother before, hated the fact he was doing it now, but part of him needed to be shown that strength, that support. As Charlie leant forward and held his brother in a strong embrace, Don breathed in the love, breathed in the power of his brother's acceptance. He buried his head in Charlie's shoulder and allowed himself to be carried through his tears. His brother's hand on his back, soothing words in his ear. Strong arms holding him upright.

Balanced.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan had called Megan and she'd eased some of his worry.

"This is the furthest step forward Mr Eppes, it's Don's decision and he's taking control…….no honestly he'll be ok………we'll be there"

"What's going on?" Colby moved closer to Megan , trying to listen in to her conversation. Cupping the phone she relayed to him Don's request.

"Everything ok?" David handed Colby a coffee, another to Megan.

"Don wants to talk to Bruton."

"You serious?"

"Yep"

Megan hung up the phone and looked at her colleagues, they all held the same decision in their eyes.

"He wants to talk to Bruton, tomorrow if possible, I'm going to set up the meeting"

"I'm coming"

"I'll meet ya there"

Charlie watched Don, watched him as he tried to get comfortable on the porch chairs, as he tried to move his shoulder around, move his hand around. He didn't seem able to sit still yet every movement seemed to add to his discomfort. Don had allowed Charlie to hold him. The thought still warmed his heart. He'd been there for his brother. To his own surprise Charlie had understood. He'd actually been so proud that his brother had decided to confront this man. Don had refused to allow either Alan or Charlie to accompany him. Again Charlie had been surprised by his own understanding. Don needed to be strong, if there were people there he could show weakness to then he'd lose his will power. He was forcing himself to take the difficult road for the ultimate gain. Freedom from the nightmare. Don was right, sometimes it was about how it feels, you had to trust your gut instincts. Charlie was still convinced all this could be written down in number format, but he didn't need to prove the equation to know his brother's instincts were right. He'd watched his brother at his weakest, watched him and waited for him to grow stronger, yet he seemed captive of his own nightmares. Don wasn't getting stronger, he was becoming weaker. Alan had commented to Charlie that Don seemed so much more tired. Had admitted that Don woke nightly, drenched in sweat, calling for his mother, terrified to wake to find himself still in the basement. If this was the path needed to be driven then Charlie was determined to be the wheels of the car.

Alan stepped outside as Megan and David pulled into the driveway. Charlie had sat with him last night, sat and explained that this was what Don needed in order to be able to walk unassisted. He'd convinced Alan, to his surprise, that no matter what he thought he needed to show his support. Still concerned that Don was acting too quickly, that he needed a few more days to gain his strength, he had understood Charlie's point of view. Had agreed. Don wasn't getting as strong as he should as quickly as he could. He was being held back.

Alan still wasn't happy, but then he knew part of that was his protectiveness over his first born. He didn't want Don out of his sights. He'd regressed back to being the parent of a three year old. Terrified to look away for a second for fear of losing his boy. He had to let go, sooner or later he had to let go again. He'd hoped it would be later. This time it seemed so much more difficult without Margaret there to guide him.

Megan and David made their way toward the house.

"Hey Don. How are you feeling?"

"Hey Megan, I'm good"

Megan gave a disbelieving look toward Don, he ignored her and stuck to his first answer.

"Honestly I'm good"

"Hey Don, Mr Eppes."

David walked forward and shook Alan's hand. Charlie opened the door and stood next to his brother.

"Hey Charlie"

"Hey Megan. David, how ya doing?"

"We're good Charlie. This will be fine you know"

David walked forward to help Don walk down the steps. He could see the determination in his eyes, he wasn't going to postpone this.

Megan watched Don walk, took in his tired appearance . His t-shirt bulged at the shoulder. His jacket hung loosely over the arm in the sling. The blue cast over his hand, the fingers strapped together. Jacket sleeves pulled low, almost as if Don was trying to hide any sign of injury. He walked slowly but with purpose. Smiled at her, eyes seeking approval.

"Ready?"

Don nodded.

"Bruton's not going to know what's hit him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Don waited impatiently in the corridor to the visitors room. David had briefed him on the way, helped him get up to date on the case, the huge amount of evidence uncovered and still being sifted through. Yet still they were no closer to the identity of the girl. Don's heart weighed heavy with the burden that he carried for her parents. He didn't want to believe that they didn't care, that they weren't searching for their daughter. Megan had theorised that maybe Bruton had gotten the girl from another father like Sanderson. A father who hadn't wanted his child, wanted a boy. Don refused to believe that there was another person like that out in the world. Well, he tried to not believe, he ignored the FBI voice inside his head which agreed with Megan's theory.

"Don, sit down, it's going to take them some time to bring Bruton through"

Don looked at Megan, before he could argue David stood and guided him to the bench along the wall. He tried to sit still, tried to stay comfortable but his limbs wouldn't cooperate. He kept moving around, his leg shaking up and down with the adrenaline coursing through his body. He felt wired, not tired or drowsy as he had for the past week. Wired, energised and more scared than he thought he could ever feel. Maybe this was a bad idea? No going back now, no way. Charlie had been too proud of his decision to face this man. There was no way he could back out. Not with Megan and David there.

"Hey guys, hey Don, how are you feeling?"

Colby strode through the doors and stood before the three, he immediately saw Don was running at a higher gear than advised for a person in his state. He noted the sweat along his brow, his leg moving at speed, up and down, up and down. His eyes held a slight hesitation, but the determination within kept all doubts at bay.

"Hey Colby, I'm goods thanks"

He ignored Megan's raised eyebrows.

"How are you getting on with the case?"

"As well as we can, the Kasey brothers are singing like new born chickens. Seems the promise of them not having to go to the same jail as Bruton has eased their silence . Listen, they told me that it was Bruton's brother Roy that found the girl in the tape. He was the one that wanted to do those things, when the other brothers found out what he had planned they'd wanted in. It was Joe's idea to tape the whole thing."

"Sick family"

David looked at Don, his eyes were locked onto the door. Colby also followed his gaze and saw movement beyond the glass.

Bruton was here.

Don licked dry lips with a parched tongue. His palms were sweaty, his heart pounded beneath his chest. The echo's of the girls screams resounded within his soul, giving him the strength he needed to stand. Walk forward. He stopped before the door and turned back to Megan.

"Will you take this off?" Don motioned to the sling.

"Sure" Megan undid the straps , understanding Don's need to not appear as injured as he really was. She handed the sling to Colby, helped his left arm into the jacket sleeve, pulled down the other sleeve to cover his hand.

"You ok? You ready?"

"Yeah"

"How are you going to play this?"

"Gonna fake it"

Colby and David stood by the door as Megan and Don entered the room.

Bruton couldn't hide his surprise as the source of his downfall walked in. He'd been told the FBI wanted to see him, but this, well, this wasn't quite what he had expected. He regarded the agent before with a bemused smile. The pig couldn't hide the pain, not fully. Although Bruton had to give it to him, he was doing a pretty good job so far. It amused him further when the woman had to pull the chair out for the pig. Guess that shoulder wound hurt pretty bad.

Don sat carefully, his eyes never leaving Bruton's. He hated the fact Megan had to pull the chair out but loved her for doing it without him having to ask. He sat upright, trying to gain as much height on Bruton as he could. He was still shorter. Megan stood to the side. Keeping her distance yet observing both men carefully. Don tried to ignore the memory of being tied to the chair at the house, Bruton kneeling before him, telling him all the things he was going to do. He stared at the large man in the orange jump suit. Trying to tell himself that Bruton was less intimidating now. Not so tough behind bars are ya Bruton? Don ignored the voice inside that begged him to run and hide. The table between the two didn't seem big enough , mind you, the grand canyon wouldn't have seemed a big enough distance right now.

"Well Eppes, guess you were a bit more slippery than I first thought"

"How are you liking jail?" Don was thankful his voice came out so strong, he'd almost panicked at the thought he'd have to whisper the entire conversation.

"Jail is giving me time to think of new and exciting ways to mess up your life Eppes"

"I hear they're going for the death penalty, how's that make you feel?"

"How's your hand?"

"I should thank you for that, keeping me away from paperwork for a while. The rest is nice"

Bruton's patience began to wear thin, he hated surprises as much as he hated cops. He wanted to know why this pig was here and what he wanted. Niceties aside, time to talk.

"Why are you here?"

"We know it was Roy that found the girl."

"Oh, you're here about the girl"

"Actually we're here about Roy. Seems your brother liked to pick on little girls, guess he couldn't find any his own size. No wonder he went down so easy in the warehouse"

Bruton sat upright, Don hid is surprise at the movement. He hid it, but Megan detected the change. His breathing had quickened. Not much, but enough for a friend to notice. She knew he'd be taking a dangerous route in the bid to find out more information about the girl. She'd agreed it was the only way to get him to slip, to reveal what he was hiding. Yet standing in the room, with the guard on the other side , she felt they needed more people in case things went wrong. Too late now. Instead Megan took a step forward .

"We're wondering if Roy was into boys as well?"

Bruton glared at the woman. How dare she, his brother was many things but a fag wasn't one of them. No way. Bitch, she'd pay for that.

"Listen lady, Roy was no queer. He liked girls sure, but he wasn't a queer."

He leaned forward, locked eyes with her.

"The things he would have done to you, WE would have done to you. You'd be walking funny for the rest of your short goddamned life."

"Any other tapes you're not telling us about Bruton?"

Bruton ignored Megan and locked his gaze back onto Don.

"You don't look so good pig"

"I'm not the one facing the death penalty so I'd say I'm looking a damn sight better than you, why don't you tell us about the other tapes"

"There aren't any others, if there had been you'd have been waiting a lot longer to find your way into that basement."

"Thanks for that by the way. Nice of your idiots to put me in a room with a window"

"Should have broken your other hand so you could have never gotten out. I had plans to cut on you for hours, show you all your internal organs before I killed you, you'd have begged for me to kill you"

"Roy cried like a little girl, cried and begged and then died"

Bruton stood abruptly, the guard at the back of the room reacted in an instant but not before Bruton had made a grab for Don, Megan saw the move, saw it and pulled Don back before Bruton could gain a hold on his jacket. The chair behind Bruton fell to the floor, the noise reverberated around Don's skull as his own chair was pulled backwards. He stood and held his ground. He stood tall, looked Bruton in the eye. The man was mad. Don wanted to crawl away and hide but he was so close, so close. One more button.

"Roy died without any dignity Bruton, he died because he dropped a little girl. She bit him and he screamed, screamed and cried and begged us to help him. From the stain on is pants I'd say your brother wasn't too brave in his last moments"

"You pig, I should have killed you in the street, dropped you in the gutter and driven away"

"Would have been the smart thing to do, but then you're not that smart, you made a video"

"I'm gonna kill you" Bruton struggled against the guard, Megan banged on the door, alerting the guard on the prison side that he was needed.

"I'm gonna cut you and kill you and film it all, you'll be my second movie, a sequel to Jessica, you'll be bleeding for hours, lets see what your pants look like by the end of that you pig"

Bruton struggled with more effort as the second guard entered the room, Megan opened the door, Colby and David walked in and stood protectively next to Don. They'd wanted to enter earlier, when they'd heard the sound of raised voices, heard the chair fall to the ground, but they knew Megan would let them know when they were really needed.

The second guard helped the first wrestle Bruton to the floor, Don walked forward and leaned over the floored man.

"What's her surname? WHAT'S HER SURNAME?"

"YOU'LL NEVER KNOW, YOU HEAR ME PIG, YOU'LL NEVER KNOW. I WANT YOU TO DIE. I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

As Bruton was dragged from the room the echo's of his words joined the little girls screams inside Don's soul. His heart felt so heavy, like it was full of lead and about to fall from his body. The clamminess in his palms spread throughout his body. His mouth felt even drier than before and his head spun faster than a spinning top, he was barely aware of Colby guiding him out of the room and toward the bathroom. Colby had seen these signs before, heck he'd felt the onslaught of this before. Adrenaline was a great chemical but the after effects packed one hell of a punch. He'd nodded to David and the two helped Don to the basin, Megan keeping guard outside.

Don threw up with such force he was sure another rib had broken. He clung to the basin with his left hand, rested his right onto the side. Ignoring the pain in his arms he focused on the pain in his side, across his chest, in his heart.

Jessica.

He threw up again, felt like everything he'd eaten in his entire life had been waiting for this moment to reappear.

Colby kept his hands hooked under Don's armpits, helping him stay standing while he emptied his stomach for what felt like an eternity. David ran the water, helping keep the stench from Don's nose. He ran a towel under another tap and placed it across Don's neck.

His vomiting became coughs, his breathing so laboured. David was about to suggest they call an ambulance when Don managed to gain control of his breathing. Colby slowly lowered him to the floor. All the while talking, keeping him anchored.

"It's ok Don, you're ok. Just keep breathing man."

David placed another towel on Don's forehead while Colby kept a hand on his shoulder.

Don listened to the voices. Determined to stay conscious. His chest and side were screaming their own song and the pain in his shoulder and hand was waving to join in with the chorus. The spinning sensation dissipated slowly, the feeling crept back into his skin bit by bit. He licked dry lips, found water offered, drank slowly. Everything started to come back into focus.

David held the cup to Don's mouth. His skin was so pale, his face drawn back in pain. He wished he'd asked Alan for Don's meds. Would have been a good idea to have been prepared. David looked at Colby who shook his head. Not yet, don't move him yet. Colby knelt before Don and tried to catch his eyes. Needing to see just how with it his boss was. Don looked at him and nodded his thanks. Did the same to David. The two exchanged relieved smiles.

"Ok?"

"Mmm"

"Give it a while then we'll leave, get you back home"

"Her name's Jessica"

"Did you get a surname Don?"

Don shook his head. He was too tired for words right now. Did Bruton know her surname? He suspected not. Would have been nice to have reassurance of that though.

Megan waited impatiently on the other side of the door. She's assured the warden that all was fine, he'd come running down from his office, alerted to the situation. Concerned for the visitors. It was never good to have one attacked. Didn't sit too well with public relations. Megan had listened to the painful noise of Don's vomiting. Flinched with every renewed effort his stomach had made to escape his body. The silence that followed had her concerned so she opened the door and peered in.

"Hey Reeves we could have been peeing here"

"Yeah right Granger, like there would have been anything to see"

David laughed at the two, and was warmed by the sound of chuckles coming from the floor. Don sat with his head back against the wall, smiling at his team.

They'd helped him up, Megan reattaching the sling. Slowly made their way to the cars and Colby had settled Don in the back. He'd lain his head back against the seat .

"Thanks Colby"

"No problem Don. We've got him you know, he's never getting out"

"Yeah I know"

"You glad you saw him"

"Yeah. Yeah I am. Ready to go home now though"

Don gave Colby a tired smile, they said their goodbyes. Megan and David pulled out of the car park and turned left toward the Eppes residence, Colby turned right toward the FBI building.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Alan had cleaned the dining room, cleaned the living room, had started on the kitchen. Anything to keep himself busy, Charlie was in the garage, working on some equation of some kind. He'd assured Alan that there was no P and there was certainly no verses NP. They had tried to relax over a cup of coffee, tried to talk about what movie to watch together later on that evening. When they were all back together again, all safe under the one roof. It had been no good though. Neither really listened to the other so they had gone their separate ways.

Alan cleaned the kitchen surface for the second time in less than an hour. He had understood Don's need to face his fear, but did he have to do it without his family, did he have to do it so soon?

He almost dropped the detergent when the phone rang. Trying to not run Alan had walked at his fastest pace fearing the worst.

"Hello, Donnie?"

"Alan it's Sandy, everything ok?" The concern in her voice warmed Alan's nerves and he forced himself to try to relax, try to sound happy and normal.

"Don's out, seeing the man that took him" He'd tried and failed. The panic evident.

"Oh Alan, why didn't you call me, I could have come and waited with you"

"Thank you, but I feel like all I do is call on you. Plus it's rude to clean while there's visitors in the house"

"Is that what you've been doing? Has Charlie gone with Don?"

"No, no he's here, working on something or another in the garage. Don went with his team"

"Alan do you want me to come over?"

Alan could feel himself falling in love with this woman. He felt guilty though, in the ten days he had known her he felt like all he had done was call on her for help.

"No it's ok, I don't want to keep you from anything. We're just waiting for Don to get back"

"In that case I'll come and wait with you"

Before Alan could protest the line went dead. He stood looking at the receiver, a smile spreading across his face.

When Sandy arrived she'd appointed herself the drinks and sandwich maker. Charlie had been surprised to see her walk in with a sandwich and cup of tea, surprised and touched by the gesture. They'd all sat around the dining table and eaten, each trying to keep the casual talk going.

"Are you working today Sandy?" Charlie took her cup and went to the kitchen to refill her coffee.

"No not today, I have a few days off. I was supposed to be spring cleaning my house but I seem to have found every distraction under the sun to keep from doing it."

"I'm sorry Sandy"

"No Alan, I didn't mean you. Seriously, everything I can think of to do besides clean the house I'm doing. I might get you round soon though. You seem quite the dab hand with a cloth"

"You should see me in the kitchen then, I cook a very good duck. You do like duck, in the eating sense of the word don't you?"

"I love it. It's my favourite meat next to rib eye"

"Oh good" Alan smiled warmly at Sandy, ignored Charlie's snicker from the kitchen. His brother had told him the duck story, relayed with such glee that Alan had left the room to escape the mocking from his sons.

"See, now you've given me another distraction from my cleaning. You cook dinner and I'll wash up, how's that sound?"

"Good to me" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"I can't imagine your house being that dirty that you'd need to clean it so urgently"

"It's not too bad, I guess, but I like to clean it before the boys come home from College in the summer. I don't know why, they always seem to mess the place up within minutes of being home"

"Boys can be like that I'm afraid"

Both Alan and Charlie jumped as the front door opened. Don stepped inside slowly. Alan gasped at the paleness of his boy.

"Donnie?"

"He's ok Mr Eppes" Megan moved aside as David tried to lead Don to the couch but he refused to budge. Instead he turned to them both and thanked them again.

"That's ok Don, we'll see you soon"

Alan walked with Megan and David out to the car. Sandy followed, she had some questions to ask.

"It's ok Mr Eppes. It went well, really" Megan smiled her most reassuring smile. She knew he appreciated the gesture, as much as she knew he saw right through her. He was one smart man and no push over. Not in the slightest.

"How was Don afterward?" Sandy directed her question to Megan when David ducked his head, not wanting to get Don in trouble for over doing it. He'd much rather Megan was the one to snitch on him. Don had asked them both to keep to themselves his little bathroom incident. The look the two had shared when they pulled into the driveway held only one question. Who was going to tell Alan? Megan knew David would find a way to make her be the one.

"He threw up, almost passed out"

"What?" Alan's concern had reached new levels. He was sure Don was going to be the cause of the rest of his hair turning grey.

"It's ok Alan, that would be a natural response to the stress Don has been through. Did he pass out at all? Did he throw up any blood?"

"He didn't pass out but he didn't look like he was totally with us." David answered, avoiding Alan's eyes. "He didn't throw up any blood but I'm pretty sure he aggravated all his injuries."

"Hmm, well, thank you for being with him today, and for being honest. I've already had to ground one son this week, I'm not above having to ground their friends if they lie"

"No Mr Eppes" laughed David "I'll bet you're not"

"Honestly Mr Eppes, Don did well. Facing Bruton the way he did. He stood his ground. Never flinched. You would have been proud"

"Thank you Megan, and I am proud. Proud and glad he's back. Thank you both"

"You're welcome Sir" David walked toward the car. Megan placed her hand on Alan's arm.

"He got a name. The girls name was Jessica."

"Does that help with your investigation?"

"Bruton refused to give a surname, in all honesty I don't think he knows it." Megan turned and joined David in the car, the two waved good bye and drove away.

Alan stood facing the street. Sandy stood silently next to him. Offering quiet support, one arm around his waist, the other on his arm.

Charlie tried to coax Don to the couch while his father spoke outside with Megan and David.

He refused to move, seemed to have a distant look in his eyes.

Don had started to feel very strange in the car on the way back. He'd answered Megan's questions, spoken to David, but he felt like he was slipping away. His thoughts had started to become jumbled and difficult to keep hold of.

He stood in the hallway, barely aware of Charlie's presence. His legs moved him toward the kitchen, his mind seemed lost somewhere inside the depths of his emotions. So many to chose from. The fear he'd kept at bay in the room with Bruton was erupting through his defences, taking over every other emotion like a plague in his soul. He walked toward the kitchen. Trying to concentrate on his need for water. His mouth had become so dry again. Why? Why had that happened? He was home? How'd that happen? So tired, so very, very tired.

Charlie followed his brother toward the kitchen. Don wasn't acting like himself. Charlie's concern reached a peak when he laid his hand on Don's shoulder and his brother turned abruptly with a look of panic on his face, like a rabbit cornered by wolves he backed away, knocked into the table and seemed unsure of what to do, where to go. Charlie stood like a deer in headlights, his own uncertainty as to Don's next move cementing him to the spot. He watched his brother, became discerned by his appearance. He was sweating profusely, his body trembling with a cold Charlie couldn't perceive. His eyes seemed vacant yet the fear within them was so real. He forced himself into action, forced his feet forward but Don backed away again.

"Don?"

Another step forward, another step back.

"Don it's me, it's Charlie, you're home"

The sound of his brother's voice brought some sense of awareness back to Don. His senses had gone haywire but his hearing stayed under his command. Home. Charlie. The world was spinning again but this time there was no hand on his shoulder keeping him grounded. This time gravity would claim it's victim.

Charlie moved forward as quickly as he could but Don fell heavily to the floor, landed in a heap by the dining table. Luckily his head had missed the corner , but his shoulder took the full impact of the fall.

Alan and Sandy came running back into the house, Charlie's shouts for help fuelling the worry inside Alan's heart. As they entered the house Alan quickened his pace and rushed to Don's side. Charlie had his brother's head in his lap, trying to rouse him.

"Oh my god, what happened? Charlie what happened?"

"He fell, he didn't know where he was, I couldn't get to him, I couldn't get to him in time dad"

"It's ok son, you have him now. Donnie? Donnie?"

Alan tried to coax Don awake, his concern reached new levels when he felt Don's forehead, brushed the sweat from him brow. Don was trembling with a fever.

"Alan. Alan?" Sandy forcefully turned his head to look at her.

"Get a blanket and keep Don warm, keep talking to him , I'm going to call the hospital"

Alan nodded and went to the living room to retrieve a blanket. Charlie kept caressing his brother's head, running his fingers through the dark hair, trying to wake him. He listened to Sandy on the phone, tried to take in all she was saying.

"Dr McLeary? Hi it's Sandy, Don Eppes has collapsed , seems to be showing signs of a relapse………yes………………exhaustion, definitely…………..I will………..you'll call them?…………that's great……….thank you"

Sandy came back to the men and helped Alan wrap a blanket around Don, his trembles had increased along with the sweating. His breathing was becoming laboured .She felt his forehead and took hold of his left wrist, timed the beats.

"An ambulance is on it's way , won't be long"

"He won't want to go back to the hospital." Sandy placed a reassuring hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"He probably won't have to stay too long. Dr McLeary will meet us in the ER. Listen to me, both of you, I think Don's relapsed with exhaustion. After today I'm not surprised. He'll be ok though, do you understand me?"

Both men nodded, neither looked away from Don.

Sandy opened the door for the paramedics, explained the situation to them. Alan moved out of the way as one placed an oxygen mask over his son's face, another inserted an IV. This was all too familiar for Alan's liking. So not fair, his family had been through enough, when did it stop?

Charlie watched as Don was lifted from his arms and placed on the stretcher.

"I'm going with him"

"Ok, I'll bring your father. See you there"

Alan allowed himself to be led to Sandy's car. How could this be happening? His boy was supposed to be getting better. How could this be happening? As they drove to the hospital Alan's mind replayed the events from the week prior. He shivered despite the heat in the car. All the while Sandy kept her hand on his thigh, telling him everything would be ok. Don would be ok.

Charlie sat next to his brother, watched the mask over his face mist with each breath. He looked so pale, so fragile. The paramedic was placing another dressing over his shoulder. The colour drained from Charlie's own face as he realised his brother was bleeding again. Hadn't he bled enough already?

As Don was wheeled away from them for the second time father and son stood side by side. Resolute in their shared need to have Don back home, as soon as possible. Sandy stayed with Don, stayed with him and relayed the events to Dr McLeary. As blood was taken and his heart monitored Sandy kept her hand on his arm. Reassuring the unconscious agent that he wasn't alone. As the nurses slipped him into the gown Sandy felt Don move beneath her touch.

"Don?"

His eyes flickered as he tried to will them to open. Where was he? Shouldn't he be home?

"Don it's ok, I'm here with you, your father and brother are outside. It's ok. We've just got to give you the once over then I promise, we'll leave you alone to sleep, but I need you to keep your eyes open until then ok? Don? Open your eyes honey, come on."

Don forced his eyes open and looked up at Sandy. He tried to smile but from the look on her face it must have come out as more of a grimace.

"Hey"

She carefully removed the oxygen mask once Dr McLeary had checked Don's lungs.

"Seems he tore some stitches in his shoulder from the fall, other than that he hasn't managed to cause any more damage. You've over done it Don. I'm not a happy lady having to see you here again."

Don looked to Sandy for help but she merely winked at him and continued to stroke his arm. As his eyes drooped again Sandy lightly tapped his cheek.

"Come on Don, stay awake ok?"

"You never let me sleep" He smiled up at her again, this time he must have succeeded as she returned with her own warm smile.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't keep getting yourself into bother, then I wouldn't have to keep you from your sleep."

"Dad?"

"He's outside. You can see him in a bit, you need to be checked out first."

"Don are you feeling dizzy?"

Dr McLeary leant forward with her penlight and checked his pupil responses.

"Mmm, a little."

"Ok, well you're not going to fall far this time so try not to worry"

"Home?"

"Not tonight Don, maybe tomorrow"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy walked toward Charlie and Alan, she smiled and they visibly relaxed. This poor family had been through hell. She was determined that Alan allow her to help more this time. Another reason to keep her from her cleaning. At least this reason was a genuine one.

"He's going to be ok, sit down"

"He's really ok?"

"Charlie honestly, he's going to be ok. He's torn some of the stitches in his shoulder. Nothing bad, they're being repaired as we speak. The x-ray of his shoulder doesn't show any further damage. He's suffering from exhaustion. It's a relapse, brought about by the events of today I suspect."

"He hasn't been sleeping well for days. I should have made him sleep more"

"That didn't help him Alan but there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. With what Don's been through and what he went through today I'm surprised he made it this far without his body rebelling."

"I should have insisted he wait to speak to that man, should have insisted."

"Dad, Don was gonna do what he was gonna do. You know that as well as I do. He had to speak to him and better he did it now , or this could have been worse. Right Sandy?"

"That's right Charlie. Relapses are always more severe if built up for longer periods of time. He's not well, not by a long shot. But this could have been worse Alan."

Alan took a deep breath, forced himself to calm down.

"So what happens now?"

"He stays here overnight. His breathing is fine and his temperature has come down, but he's completely exhausted. He'll be taken up to a room for the night, and yes you can stay"

Both men closed their mouths, their request answered before it was asked.

"He's going to have to be confined to his bed when he's allowed home. I'm not guaranteeing it'll be tomorrow he's allowed out. It will all depend on his temperature and blood work. Complete rest is the only cure for this."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy led Alan and Charlie to the room on the fifth floor which held Don, he was still awake, much to Sandy's dissatisfaction . Alan and Charlie sat either side of Don, Alan with his hand on Don's forehead, Charlie with his hand on Don's arm.

"Sorry about that"

His voice was a whisper, he was so tired but needing his family, needing to feel them close before he gave in to sleep. Don felt as if he could sleep for days. He hoped he'd awaken back home.

"Shhh Donnie, it's ok. But from now on you are to not even sneeze without help from Charlie or myself. Understand?"

"Yeah. You staying?"

"Of course"

"Charlie?"

"Couldn't make me leave if they tried"

Sandy leant forward into Don's field of vision.

"Time to go to sleep Don"

"Thought you'd never say that"

They watched as Don's smile slowly faded as he fell into sleep. The shadows of the smile remained at the corners of his mouth. For the first time since the whole ordeal had began Don slept peacefully. Silently, the sound of his family the only noise echoing within his mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Charlie watched as Don's eyes began to focus. His brother had started to stir a few minutes prior. He watched as his eyes squinted against the request to open. His breathing once deep became a little quicker, a little more awake. Charlie kept his hand on Don's forearm which was resting comfortably across his chest. Rubbing his thumb back and forth, slowing coaxing his brother towards wakefulness.

"Don, hey bro, it's ok. You're in the hospital"

Don's eyes flickered opened for a few seconds then closed again, he licked his dry lips and silently mouthed the word 'water'.

Charlie filled a glass and carefully lifted Don's head. He drank slowly, each sip exhausting his ever decreasing supply of energy.

"Ok?"

A slow nod, eyes opened once more, focused. Focused on Charlie. As Don's mouth turned up at the corners into a smile Charlie's eyes filled with tears of relief.

"You're ok, just a little tired"

"Only a little?"

Charlie leaned forward , Don's voice was only a whisper and he didn't want his brother to have to strain to be heard.

"Ok, maybe more than a little"

Charlie smiled down at his brother and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Sorry about earlier"

"Sorry for what Don?"

"For scaring you like that. I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry about. But you do have some rules you will have to follow when we get you home"

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah"

"Home when?"

"Another night or so in here bro, Dr McLeary wasn't too happy with your test results. Seems you where a little more tired than we thought. You're suffering from exhaustion. You'll be sleeping most of the time you're here so before you know it you'll be back home with us."

"Ss Gd Charl"

The movement of Charlie's thumb back and forth across Don's brow soothed his brother back to sleep. Charlie pulled the covers up to his neck and sat back. They had been waiting for him to wake up for seventeen hours. Charlie hoped he'd sleep another seventeen. Alan was dozing in the chair on the other side of Don's bed. He'd spent the night helping the nurses keep Don's temperature down, running a cold towel across his son's forehead. All the while Don had slept. Dr McLeary had checked in on them that morning, she smiled as she saw Sandy asleep on the chair in the corner, next to Charlie asleep on the cot by the far wall.

"Glad you're all finally getting some sleep"

"It's been a long week"

"I'll bet, lets see how my favourite patient is doing"

Alan moved aside as Dr McLeary checked Don's vitals, noted the findings on the chart and checked the previous figures from the night before. She smiled to Alan who kept his hand on Don's arm the whole time.

"He's doing ok Mr Eppes, his temperature is down a few degree's and he's getting the best medicine we can offer, nothing better than sleep."

"I feel like I could have prevented this"

"I don't know about that. But I do know your son is going to be ok."

"When will he be able to come home?"

"I think we'll keep him here for another night at least. I want to make sure he's fully hydrated and rested before he even attempts to go home. It's not going to be easy though, he'll need complete bed rest for at least the next week. This collapse was very serious. The smallest movement is going to drain his energy. Thankfully he hasn't caused any further damage to his shoulder. Your son said he fell hard, he was lucky the fracture didn't break. He'll be sore for a while but that shouldn't put him too far back with his recovery. Sleep Mr Eppes, that's the best thing for Don right now. You also by the looks of it"

Alan smiled at the Doctors concern, she gave another look to Sandy sleeping in the corner and bid him goodbye.

Don woke briefly later that evening. Alan soothed him back to sleep easy enough. Charlie had gone to the cafeteria to get some dinner, Sandy sat opposite Alan, reading a book and running her fingers back and forth through the unread pages.

"Thank you for staying"

"That's ok Alan, I'm only hanging around seeing as you promised me a duck dinner. Thought I'd ought to earn the meal"

"You've more than earned the meal, coffee afterwards too"

"Really? Well in that case I may just have to stop by and help you when Don's home"

"He is going to be ok isn't he?"

Sandy closed her book and faced Alan, the concern he had for his sons overwhelmed her. She recognised the same concern she felt for her boys. She'd found a kindred spirit in Alan Eppes. At first she had felt guilty , felt like she was cheating on Peter. For twelve years she had knocked back advances, usually by saying she was married. Had a husband at home to go to. But he wasn't there anymore. Even the presence, so comforting to her on the cold nights she spent alone in the house had slowly dissipated to nothing but a memory, a shadow of a presence. A ghost in their house, her house. For the past week she had been rethinking her status as a married woman. This man had touched her deeply. Peter had wanted her to be happy, gave his blessing in his final days. Asked her to move on, grieve for him but then to move on with her life, find happiness again. She had nodded her agreement and hid the strong feelings of resentment inside. He wanted her to forget him? Find someone else to love? Didn't he know he was her world. Her reason for living, the air that she breathed. As the years had passed she began to understand his request. Her house was so big once the boys left, so many empty rooms, so many memories. Then this man came into her life, through tragic circumstances, maybe fate had leant a hand. She wasn't supposed to have been working the night Don Eppes had been brought in. She was supposed to be out on a date, arranged by a friend of hers, but the thought had scared her and she'd taken the extra shift, any excuse to not have to face the thought of starting over with someone new. Yet here she was, sitting beside the son of a man she was slowly falling in love with.

"Alan he's going to be ok, granted this is a set back, but he's strong and he has you and Charlie, and you both have me to help you"

Alan felt tears well in his tired eyes. He looked across and gazed into Sandy's face. Her kind face, made all the more beautiful by the soulful eyes she looked upon him with.

"You've been so kind to us, to me. I don't know how I can ever repay you"

"You make me dinner."

"Duck or rib eye?"

"How about both?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don nodded slowly as Dr McLeary wagged her finger in his face. Charlie smirked beside him which in turn caused Don to smirk at the Dr before him.

"This is no laughing matter Don. You will stay in bed at home, you will not move from that bed until Sandy tells you otherwise. Do you understand? You seem like a nice guy but frankly I'm sick of the sight of you"

Don flashed her his most charming smile, it took all her will power to not break and smile back.

"No walking"

Don nodded.

"No laying on a couch, sitting In a chair or venturing further than the bathroom"

Nod, Nod , Nod.

"I've instructed your family on your care, Sandy knows the drill so no matter what I'm pretty convinced you'll be under house arrest for a while so I'm not going to lecture you any further."

"Thanks for all your help Doc"

"You're welcome"

Dr McLeary finally gave freedom to her smile and patted Don on his right shoulder. She winked at Sandy as she left the room. Canteen girls talk was always the best way to find out the gossip. Sandy refused to blush this time.

Charlie helped Don into the wheel chair and took hold of the handles. The three walked him out to the car. The effort of getting dressed, even with his father's help, had exhausted Don to the point where he wondered if he would ever feel wide awake again. He felt more tired than he had the first time he left the hospital, more tired and in need of more help. Charlie hooked his arm under Don's armpit and helped him into the back seat of their father's car. He walked around to the other side and joined Don. Sandy had the passengers seat. It only seemed fair.

"Ok kids, ready to go home?" Alan was humming along with the radio. It felt so wonderful to have his sons and Sandy with him, all together, going home.

"Please don't start singing Dad"

"Singing?"

"Sandy I feel the need to warn you that our father used to sing on family road trips, its bad, it's embarrassing and if you don't want to be put off him for life I suggest you cover your ears now"

"There's nothing wrong with my singing Charlie"

"No Dad there's not, but Don needs to sleep, not be given new nightmares to have to endure"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Alan woke his son carefully, it seemed to take him so long to become aware of his surroundings. Sandy had explained it would take time, they needed to wake him every four or so hours, make him eat and drink and then let him sleep again. This had been their routine for two days now. As much as Sandy had reassured him Alan was still deeply concerned. He wanted to talk to Don, yet he didn't seem able to hold any conversation for too long. He would try, but his sentence's became monosyllabic after only a few minutes, his eyes dropping closed as he drifted to sleep to the sound of his father's voice. Don had tried to stay awake longer, but he was so tired. So tired even though all he wanted was to talk to his father, talk to Charlie, anything but sleep. His nightmares had disappeared, a novelty he had savoured, but now there was a new dream, not as severe as the previous one, but just as heart wrenching.

"Donnie, time to eat son"

Alan helped Don into a sitting position and placed the tray on his lap. He filled the spoon with the mushroom soup and raised the food to Don's lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok Dad"

"Not what I asked Donnie"

"I'm tired of being tired if that's what you mean."

"You in any pain?"

Don shook his head, accepted another spoonful of soup and willed himself to continue the conversation. He could feel sleep calling him back but he ignored the voice and focused on his father.

"No pain Dad"

"What about the dreams?"

"I haven't had that nightmare if that's what you mean"

"But?"

Don sighed, accepted another mouthful of soup and opted for the truth, his father saw through him anyway so it wasn't like he could pretend. He'd had a different dream the last few times he'd slept, this one he was locked in a cell, the little girl in another cell further down a dark corridor. Through the bars he could see a playground and hear laughter and child's voices. Yet above it all he heard quiet whimpers. So alone, so sad. She was singing in a whisper between her cries.

_  
He flies so high up in the sky  
Out of reach of human eye.  
And the only time that he touches the ground  
Is when that little bird  
Is when that little bird  
Is when that little bird dies _

"I keep dreaming of her Dad, of Jessica, she's so lost and I can't get to her"

To Alan's surprise Don held his gaze as he spoke.

"How do you save someone who's died?"

"You start by saving yourself Donnie, bit by bit it will get better, I promise"

Charlie stood outside the door and listened to his father and brother talk. How could he help? How do you help someone accept and overcome something they had no control over to begin with? How do you save someone from demons not theirs to be haunted by? He walked to the garage, Larry had stopped by for help with an equation so Charlie had run to the solarium to retrieve his books. Stopped when he'd heard his father's voice.

'_What about the dreams?'_

Charlie wished he could reach inside his brothers mind and remove the memories tainting his soul. There had to be something he could do to help. He made his way back down to the garage, his forehead creased with concentration and worry.

"Every thing ok Charlie? Don's ok isn't he?" Larry stood in front of Charlie, he'd arrived an hour ago, had watched as Charlie scribbled equations while he told him about Don.

"He sleeps most of the time, got to stay in bed for the next few days and then I think Sandy will let him walk around a bit"

"Sandy's really keeping a tight leash on Don isn't she?"

"Oh yeah, on all of us. We can barely go four hours before she insists on food"

"She seems like a lovely woman Charles. Perfect match for your father."

"She is something isn't she?"

Larry faced Charlie and again asked him if everything was ok.

"Yeah, he's fine, Don's ok. Dad's giving him lunch"

"Charles?"

"I don't know how to help him, he still seems haunted by this girl"

"Did you think the emotions would vanish once he had her name Charlie?"

"Yeah" Charlie laughed, " I guess I did"

"Charles, what Don is experiencing, to me, seems akin to grief"

Larry sat back down on the couch and picked up the sandwich Sandy had insisted on making him.

"What do you mean?" Charlie sat opposite him on the table edge.

"Well, you say Don feel's responsible for this girl, for finding her. He knows how her story has ended, he can't pass on those feelings to the family, can't offer his condolences to her mother. Charles it sounds to me as if Don is experiencing the grief for the girl on behalf of the family he can't find."

Charlie soaked in Larry's words, his mind raced with numbers and theories, anything to find the possible answer to his brother's problem. Grief, it seemed so right, his brother was grieving for the girl. Unable to put this behind him, carrying the burden of her memory alone.

"How can I help him?" Charlie's voice broke as he looked at Larry for an answer.

"Charles, how do you help anyone with grief? The real freedom is the unobtainable connection with the deceased."

Unobtainable connection. An idea began to formulate in Charlie's mind. His heart knew the course of action was the correct path to walk, his gut instinct seconded the idea. He wiped the numbers from the chalk board and began writing a new equation. A dust cloud following the movement of the chalk across the black slate.

Larry smiled warmly at his friend's back, finished his sandwich and placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Call me when you need to Charles, you'll find the answer. Of that I'm sure"

He left the garage and said his goodbyes to Sandy , Alan came into the kitchen carrying the empty soup bowl.

"Hey Larry, Charlie finish your problems?"

"Actually Alan I think I helped him to begin a search for the answer to his problem."

"Oh really?"

"I wouldn't expect him out of the garage for awhile"

"Did you enjoy your lunch Larry?"

"Yes, it was lovely, thank you Sandy"

"I've never made such a sandwich before you know, no crust and only cheese spread. Made the whole thing look so…bland"

"I appreciate the food, honestly it was just the way I like it"

Alan saw Larry to the door and walked back to the kitchen to find Sandy washing up.

"Oh no, you shouldn't be doing that, you made the lunch"

"It's fine, help me dry?"

Alan picked up a cloth and began to dry the plates and bowls.

"He eat everything?"

"Yes, yes he did. He even managed a conversation"

"He'll get stronger Alan, bit by bit"

Alan gazed out to the garage, picturing the concentration on his youngest boys face, picturing the speed with which he was writing, hands attempting to keep up with his mind's speed of thought.

"He's not the son I'm worried about at the moment"

"Charlie has been in that garage for a while"

"He gets stuck into something and loses track of time, I doubt we'll see him until much later"

"In that case, how about we pop out and get the duck for dinner, I think it's about time you cooked for me don't you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan put the phone down and replayed the conversation with Charlie in her mind. He was on the right path, definitely. All her training and instincts stood by his idea.

The team had submitted the case earlier that day to the DA. All statements completed, all evidence logged. Out of their hands now.

They'd all been disheartened when Alan had called to say Don was back in the hospital. Colby had been the first to break the silence.

"He did the right thing, back in the hospital or not it was the right thing to do"

"But we're still no closer to finding the girl"

David had been through files by hand, sifting through the alarming amount of missing children. Finding no Jessica which matched the girl on the tape.

"He's going to be confined to his bed for the next week. Alan says we can visit once Don's stronger. Until then he wants him to do nothing more than sleep."

Megan took a file from David and sifted through, knowing nothing new would jump out at her but still feeling the need to check. Don needed closure on this, and they needed him back. She'd mulled over in her mind the things she could say to him, to try to remove the pain but always came up the same thing. Time. It was going to take time.

Charlie had called her for help with his idea. The moment the words had reached her ears she knew he had found the solution.

She picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hello? Hi , yes I'd like to make an appointment"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

_Skeletal fingers wrapped around cold metal bars, the heat mists the grey for only a second, but a second long enough to know he's alive. Fingers clench around the cold steel, fingers bloodied and bent. It hurts but he squeezes harder. Intent on bending bars. Intent on escape._

_She screams again._

_Fingers clench, arms tighten, muscles gather ready for the push, ready for the rush of cold air as he exits his cell, leaves behind the stone walls, the open bars. Runs forward, dead end. Runs back, so tired. So tired yet he carries on through corridors of gold, corridors of silk, as he runs the floor inclines and he struggles. Falls to his knees. On all fours now, watching the blood seep from his fingers. Eaten up by the hungry dirt of the floor, mouth open, begging for more._

_She screams again._

_He forces himself standing. He's so tired. Running blind now, no distance to cover yet so far to go. The walls seem to close in, the gold, the silk, drenched in blood. Who's blood? Not his. The blood of so many, so many girls. Body drenched in sweat, clothes clinging to him like a second skin. The incline so high, the journey so long, the time wound down, actions in slow motion. A freeze frame of events he cannot escape from. He rounds the corner and spies the girl, she's wrapped in a corner, clothes ripped and torn, legs pulled up to her chest shaking her head, she can take no more. It's so cold he can barely see her, so cold he can hardly feel, so cold, he's so lost, he follows the sound of her screams._

_Her wings are clipped, she flies no more, the fear she feels contaminates the ground around her. Broken mirrors surround the child. Through the broken glass he sees a thousand eyes staring back at him, he feels judged. Arms tremble, legs give out, he's reaching forward but the child backs away. There's terror in her eyes. Who will wear her now? Not this man before her. She's so beautiful when she cries, so alive as her tears trace the lines of her eyes. As he stands he blinks his own tears into submission, each time he reopens his eyes there's less of her to see. Her memories are scattered on the floor, as he walks forward, she breathes no more. Wherever she's going he knows he can't follow._

Don woke with a start and sat up with such force he almost fell forward. His breath so painful, each inhale a reminder he was alive, he was free of the dream, each breath a slow step away from the girl. Away from Jessica. As the dream dissipated the darkness inside him grew. As his mind cleared his stomach clenched and he felt the sweat flow from his pores, forcing himself up, Don stumbled to the bathroom. Made it just in time for his brothers meat loaf to escape from his body. Don clung to the toilet bowl, his stomach muscles contracted again, his ribs screamed in protest. His shoulder joined in the chorus and his head span. As he tried to regain his breathing Don focused on the door, focused on not passing out. He'd put his family through enough. To find him unconscious on the floor after rejecting his brother's cooking wouldn't be the best way to start the new day. The hallway was still dark, no one had stirred and for that Don was thankful. He leaned forward and closed the bathroom door, crawled over to the tub and leant back against it. Allowing the cold of the metal to cool his skin. He was shaking, shaking from the effort, shaking from the fear, shaking from the cold which sat beneath the boiling of his skin.

Don stared across the room, tried to think of anything but the dream. Anything at all. He covered his eyes with the blue cast, forced his left arm up, wrapped his head with his hands and cried. He'd never felt so lost, never felt so alone. He thought of getting his father, getting his brother, but this was too much, too much to bear the shame of sharing. Don cried for Jessica, cried for his mother, cried for all the bad things in the world he had seen. His breathing hitched and his sobs caused his heart to ache, yet he carried on, he cried. He cried for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly his body slid to the floor and he wrapped himself into a foetal position , he cried into the floor. Begging for the pain in his soul to stop. Begging for the empty hole in his heart to drain away, be replaced with anything. God he'd give anything at that moment to be numb. As the walls of the bathroom closed in Don shut out the world , closed his eyes so tight his face hurt. Begged for assurance that when reopened, he'd look upon the world as new. As innocent. As alive. The echo's of Jessica's screams resounded within his being.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie woke a little after 3am. They'd had such a good day, he'd been so tired by the end. The relief that Don was becoming stronger had allowed both Charlie and Alan their first decent nights sleep in too long. They had all gone to bed a little after ten. Sandy had popped by for dinner, her vacation time over. Charlie had actually enjoyed the time alone with his father and brother. Don had been walking around the house, taking it slowly, but out of bed. He'd looked more like himself, seemed so much more awake than he had in so long. Too long. He'd started to wake more often, talk more. Charlie had been helping his father with dinner two days previous when they had both turned to find Don standing in the doorway, smiling at them. He had still seemed a little pale but Alan didn't have the heart to send him back to bed. He was so happy to be walking around. Spending time with Alan and Charlie. Slowly they were getting back to some sense of normality.

Charlie stretched and ran a hand through his unruly hair. Licking dry lips he pushed back the covers and made his way downstairs for a glass of water. Once he had drunk his full Charlie became aware of a draft in the kitchen. Shivering, he turned to find the back door wide open. For a second he was routed to the spot, visions of intruders running through his mind. Then he saw the figure, standing outside, facing away from the house.

"Don?"

No response, Charlie's nerves were on edge. He slowly walked around his brother. Don was standing looking ahead of him, his eyes were puffy and his face gleamed with tears.

"Don?" Charlie placed his hand on his brother's arm. His skin was cold and he could feel his trembles beneath his fingers.

"Don" Charlie's hand shaking Don's arm. Slowly his brother turned to look at him.

"Hey"

"What are you doing bro?"

"I, um, needed fresh air"

"Don you're freezing, you've had enough fresh air I think"

Charlie eyed his brother carefully. Don was looking at him with such a lost expression. No, not lost, that was the wrong word. Slowly the realisation dawned on Charlie. Grief.

"Let's get you inside, get you warm"

Charlie turned his brother and with a firm hand on his back, led him back in the house and to the couch. Don laid down while Charlie covered him with the blanket.

"I'm going to warm up some milk. You'll be ok?"

Silent nod. Eyes so vacant.

In the kitchen Charlie wrestled with the need to wake his father, and the need to tend to his brother himself. Don seemed so fragile Charlie didn't want to overwhelm him. Didn't want to send him further into himself than he already was. The expression Don had worn in the garden, the expression Charlie knew as grief, was the expression Charlie had worn in the garage, for the months he worked on the P vs. NP problem.

He helped Don sit and slowly poured some warm milk into his mouth. Don's left hand reached for the mug and Charlie allowed him to take the warm drink himself. His grip was firm, the pain registered fleetingly. As he watched his brother drink Charlie tried to think of all the things he could say, all the things he could do. Yet there was only one. Only one course of action which felt true in his heart.

"You ok bro?"

"Yeah Charl. Sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry for Don"

"Scared you."

"Ok, well, there's that to be sorry for, but nothing else"

Charlie felt his heart swell as Don smiled.

"Sorry"

"It's ok bro. You ok?"

"Yeah. Just….I just needed some air."

"You've been cooped up for a long time"

"Too long"

"How's about I take you out tomorrow, I mean today"

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 4 bro"

"Where would we go"

"You have a physiotherapy appointment at 5 remember?"

"And you're going to take me?"

"Uh huh"

"How?"

"David dropped off you car."

"And you want to drive it?"

"Yes. We'll be fine"

"We better be, I don't think I could take another injury"

Charlie tried to feign annoyance but the banter with his brother was so welcomed, like an old friend, missed for so long, finally back within arms reach. Don's cheeks had dried and his eyes, although still puffy, didn't seem as hollow as they had been earlier. Charlie took in his brother's appearance, hoped he was making the right choice. Hoped that the outcome would be worth the gamble.

"I could drive you around while you're unable you know. Call me Chauffer Eppes."

"Don't you mean Dr Chauffer Eppes?"

"Yeah" Laughed Charlie, "Guess that works too"

Charlie stood and took the empty mug from Don, pulled the blanket up higher around his shoulders and settled back on the chair, his feet resting next to Don's legs as they both drifted into sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Charlie fidgeted in the waiting room . He'd scanned through a couple of magazines but they'd held no interest for him. Amita loved to read them but try as he might, Charlie just couldn't understand. Who needed twenty ways to know how to treat your man? Surely it could all be quantified into one simple algorithm. The idea to submit his own article, simplified with one equation, crossed Charlie's mind. He laughed to himself as he thought about the look on Marshall Penfield's face when he found out Dr Charles Eppes had been published, yet again. This time in a woman's monthly.

Don had been in the room adjacent to the waiting room for almost an hour now. He'd seemed so tired when he woke up earlier that day. Both Charlie and Don still in their positions in the living room. Alan had regarded them both with disapproving looks but had said nothing. He could see how drained Don looked. The fear that he'd suffer another relapse played on his mind, but Charlie had told him of his plan, told him of the preparations he'd made. Alan had hugged Charlie and assured him that he'd fallen upon the right course. He hoped he was right. He also knew that as a father, all he could do was guide and catch his sons when they fell. His heart had filled with pride the more he had thought on Charlie's plan. He was a remarkable boy, not only with his genius, but also with his oversized heart. So caring. Just what Don needed. Alan was learning when to step back and allow the brothers to take care of each other. As much as he had wanted to interfere, this wasn't his place. He'd be waiting at home for their return. The journey was Charlie's to lead.

Charlie looked up as the door opened and Don walked through. He was smiling, holding the sling out to Charlie.

"I take it you don't have to wear that anymore?"

"Only when my arm is aching, aside from that I'm free to finally feed myself"

"And just as I was going to try the 'train' out on you"

"If you had done that young Eppes you would have been wearing the soup in your fluffy pretty hair"

Charlie self consciously ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the chuckle from his older brother. They made their way to the car. By the time Don had finished smirking they were already out of the car park and on their way.

"So what else did the therapist say?"

"She said my shoulder is healing well, but to be careful and not push it. It's fine Charlie, honestly"

"That's good to hear"

"Hey, where are we going? Home is the other way"

Charlie turned down the opposite street, he risked a quick glance at his brother's face, blanketed in confusion.

"Do you trust me Don?"

"Of course"

"Then don't ask any more questions."

"Ok"

Don said slowly, his mind tried to think of all the places they could be going. He came up blank. His brother had been so secretive lately, phone calls from Megan which Don were sure weren't only inquiries as to his welfare. Hushed conversations with his father. At first he'd been to tired to care but now his curiosity peaked. The memory of the dream invaded his mind again, he squeezed his eyes closed and blocked the advancing images from taking over his vision. He was dreading sleeping. The dream had been the same for the last few nights but last night had been the most severe. The emotions he had felt had stayed with him throughout most of the day. Thankfully neither his father or brother had quizzed him, instead they had allowed him to rest on the couch as he quietly enjoyed their company.

Charlie turned the car into a side street and parked. Don looked around curiously. Not quite on his list of possible destinations. What was Charlie up to?

"Why are we here Charl ?"

"Don, I want you to trust me and follow, don't ask any questions. Ok ?"

Don nodded slowly and followed his brother as he picked his way along a path. They walked silently. Charlie seemed to know where he was going so Don stayed a step behind, looking at the names as he passed by. He stopped when he felt Charlie's hand on his shoulder.

Charlie lowered his hand to his brother's back and turned him. Don stared for what seemed like minutes, taking in the scene before him. He swallowed repeatedly then looked to his brother, tears drowning his eyes yet refusing to fall.

"Charlie?"

"I didn't know what else to do. I can't take your pain away Don, I wish I could but I can't, but I can give you a place to come when the feelings are too much, or when you need a quiet moment. Only Megan, Dad and myself know about this. It's your private place Don."

"I….I…."

Don turned to his brother as his legs gave out and his tears began to fall. Charlie caught him and lowered him to his knees, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, keeping a hand on the back of his head as Don gave in again to his grief, only this time the pain didn't seem as stabbing, didn't feel as hollow, the feel of his brother holding him, his gentle words against his ear, the love which swept across him like a wave across a beach, all this eased his pain and allowed the grief to flow.

As the sun set across the green expanse, dotted with grey , the two brothers held each other. With no one else around they didn't hide their need to comfort, need to be comforted. After all they had been through the past few weeks, after all they had carried, they laid their walls to the ground and held onto the love that surrounded them.

The shadows spread out across the small stone, the emptiness beneath only known to a few. The word which held the knowledge of peace, the alter for Don to lay his pain .

The headstone held only one word.

Jessica.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Alan opened the door as he heard the car pull into the drive way, he resisted the urge to run to his boys. They sat silently for a few seconds, looking at each other. Charlie smiled and Alan watched as Don leaned forward and hugged him.

Once out of the car they both noticed their father waiting on the porch, Don strode straight up to Alan and wrapped his arms around his father.

"Thank you"

"Oh Donnie"

Alan reinforced his embrace and held his son. Don was quietly weeping into Alan's shoulder. Charlie approached them both and placed a hand on each of their back's. Alan pulled away after a few minutes and held Don's face in his hands.

"Are you ok?"

"I think I will be now."

Don hugged his father again, pulled away and wrapped his arms around Charlie.

"Who says we're not a hugging family"

Charlie pulled Don closer, all the while rubbing his brother's back.

"Ok boys, come on, or the neighbours will begin to talk, I have steaks on the grill for you both"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan pulled up outside the Eppes residence. They were all looking forward to having Don back at the office, even if it was only for light duty. It was still going to be so good having his presence around them again. As she made her way to the house Megan kept replaying the phone call Charlie had made the week previous.

"It worked Megan, it worked so well."

"You know Don better than most Charlie. Trust yourself more, you made the right decision, went on your gut instead of the numbers"

"Actually Megan there's an equation in the garage I can show you when you pick Don up next week, I've written out how you can quantify…"

Megan had stopped listening and had instead focused on the relief and joy which Charlie's voice seemed marinated in.

"Hello? Don you ready for work yet?"

"As soon as my father let's go of my jacket I'll be ready"

Megan stood smiling at the scene before her, Alan was attempting to help Don put on his jacket, Don was attempting to do this task himself, he may have more use of his arm but he still wasn't strong enough to fend off an attack by Alan Eppes. Charlie was darting about behind them trying to collect all his books for school, all the while moaning about too many bodies fighting for the bathroom and how this was what it was like when he was younger.

"Seeing as this is my house now I should be the first one into the bathroom in the morning"

"Seeing as I'm your father Charlie I'd think you would have allowed me the first turn"

"Are either of you injured?"

Both shook their heads at Don.

"Then that settles it, I'm the first."

"Yeah but bro, please don't start every morning with a forty five minute shower."

As Megan pulled in to the FBI car park Don turned to her.

"Thank you for helping Charlie, for helping me"

"Anything I can do Don. Have you been back to the grave?"

"Yeah, Charlie drove me back there on Monday. It's so peaceful. You chose the perfect spot you know"

"It's the most beautiful part of the cemetery. I thought any little girl would love to gaze out from there"

"Any closer to finding her?"

Megan turned her sad gaze to Don and shook her head. He nodded, took a deep breath and exited the car.

"Hey Don, good to have you back!"

"Hey David, how are you?"

"I'm good, we've tried to keep up with all your paperwork, but as you can see…..well."

Don looked at the piles of files on his desk. Old cases, new cases. Paperwork requiring his signature. He felt very tired all of a sudden.

"Don, how are you doing?"

"I was fine Colby, seeing all this though"

Don raised his eyes to his desk.

"Well then, how about you start the day easy, with a coffee?"

Don followed Colby into the small kitchen. David sidled up to Megan.

"How is he?"

"He's good. Think he's just glad to be back here."

"Until he saw that paperwork"

"Yeah" laughed Megan.

"Do you know who's going to be doing that paperwork?"

Don placed his cup on his desk and sat. Regarding the three with a devious smile.

"Oh no man, we have cases we need to be doing"

Colby backed away, trying to put as much distance between himself and the paper mountain.

"I have to help Colby with a case Don so I guess, I'll leave you with Megan"

"Oh no you don't"

Megan watched helplessly as David and Colby walked away quickly. Don held up his broken right hand, waved it in the air for a second to gain full effect.

"I'll dictate and you type"

"Amita was right you know"

"About?"

Megan pulled up a chair and sat down, opening the first file.

"It's always the girls that get stuck with the typing."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan watched as Don cradled his left arm to his chest. It was a little after four and for the past hour she had watched him grow more tired, the slow movements were her final push. She walked up to his desk, picked up his jacket and stood over him.

"Think you should call it a day Don?"

He looked at her, trying to hide his tired eyes with a smile.

"Ok, I'm not going to argue, I'm beat"

"Well, this is the most you've done in so long. It's going to take time. There's no need to push it on the first day."

"Save that for the second?"

"How about we work on pushing it when we're in the teens?"

Megan drove them back to Charlie's house, they had been talking about old cases with dried up leads when Don turned the conversation to Bruton.

"What did the DA say about the case?"

"It's tight Don, he's going away for a long time. If he makes it that is."

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't told? There was an attempt on Bruton's life. Seems he stepped on a few too many toes over the years, there's a lot of people looking for revenge"

"What happened?"

"He was beaten to within an inch of his life in the shower room. They broke both his arm's. Seems that someone held quite a grudge, they just needed him all wrapped up, easy to find, before they launched their attack. The warden has him in a secluded area in the infirmary. I'd be surprised if he made it to court."

"Wish I could say I was sorry for him"

"Really?"

"Ok, I'm glad I can't say I'm sorry for him, but I want him to stand trial for what he did."

"Either way he's paying Don."

"Not enough though"

"There's no news on Jessica."

"I didn't expect there to be. I guess we'll never know who she was"

"But at least she'll be remembered Don"

"Now you sound like my father"

"Wise people do tend to sound alike"

"Yeah ok Reeves, just remember you're typing for me all week. My own personal wise PA. Maybe I could add this to your job description?"

"Just remember I can take you out with one punch Eppes, injured or not"

Don squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

"Who wants coffee?"

Charlie poked his head around the kitchen door and raised his eyes to the people ignoring him, sat around the table , deep in conversation.

"Coffee?"

A choruses of yes sent him back into the kitchen. He didn't want the evening to end. Larry and Amita had joined Don and him for dinner. Charlie had risked cooking lamb, his skills in the kitchen growing with his confidence with a cook book. The meal had been enjoyed by all. It felt so good to have everyone around his house, to have his brother doing so well, not quite a hundred percent, but so close. Since Don's return to work he'd progressed further and further. Even opening up to Charlie when he felt overwhelmed by all that had happened.

"I don't think I could have made it through without you and Dad"

Charlie had sat next to his brother at the table, they had been waiting for Alan to return from another dinner date with Sandy. Their third that week.

"It's what brothers do remember?"

"I know, but, it's all so blurred in my mind. When you found me. Yet I remember your voice, remembering feeling you there"

"My heart broke when I saw you Don"

Charlie had kept his head lowered.

"Mine mended when you arrived"

"I was so scared, so scared that we'd find you too late"

"You and Dad are what got me out of that basement brother. I can still feel the cold in there you know"

"Just remember how warm it is here bro, just keep that in mind"

Charlie placed the four mugs of coffee on a tray and walked into the living room. As he placed the mugs in front of each guest he heard the front door open.

"Well, isn't this nice, coming home to a full house"

"Hey Dad, Sandy. Do you want coffee?"

"Oh yes Charlie that would be great"

"Seeing as you never make it my boy I certainly won't be saying no"

Alan stood behind Don with his hand on his shoulder. He squeezed as Don looked up at him.

"Nice dinner Sandy?"

"Oh yes"

Sandy sat next to Don. Alan placed his free hand on the back of her neck.

"Alan took me to a lovely restaurant in Santa Monica. Gorgeous food by the beach "

"Dad you old romantic"

"Donnie, when you finally see yourself free to date, you come to me first for advice, you hear?"

Charlie brought in the two extra mugs of coffee and sat himself down opposite Don. It was only then that he noticed his brother's smug expression.

"What?"

"I solved it"

"Solved what?"

Don held his arm up, with the blue cast on his hand, the white writing running along the side.

"No way"

"Yes way brother, guess you weren't as smart as you thought you were"

Charlie leaned forward for a better look at his brother's hand.

"Well Charles, seems Don here has a gift for math also"

"He can't have solved it Larry, there isn't any way"

"Charlie, give Don some credit, check before you claim otherwise"

Charlie looked at Amita and smiled, admitting she had a point, he stood and walked around to get a better look at the writing underneath the equation he'd written on Don's hand.

Charlie re-read his equation, written in white around Don's cast.

_Solve this proportion for 'P'_

_(3.5)(7.8) 15.8 P_

_136.4 9.3_

Written in black ink beneath, Charlie couldn't believe his eyes as he read over the answer. His spirits sinking as he realised Don was correct.

_(3.5)(7.8)(9.3) P so P .12_

_(136.4)(15.8)_

"How did you do this?"

Charlie frowned at his brother, still unable to believe that Don had solved the equation.

"What's my reward?"

"Oh no bro, not until you tell me how you solved it"

"Can't tell you Charlie"

Charlie looked from his father, back to Don. Still unable to believe.

"Well Charlie, seems that Donnie can do math and spell correctly, so I'd say he's deserving of that reward wouldn't you?"

Charlie gazed at his father open mouthed.

"Charles"

"Not now Larry"

"Ok, but Charles?"

"What!"

"I think your dessert is burning"

Charlie turned as the smell of the crisp apple pie made it's way into his nasal cavity. He regarded his brother with one more annoyed look and ran back into the kitchen.

Alan looked at Don, his parental instinct had already whispered the answer but he still wanted to be sure.

"Who told you Donnie?"

"No one Dad, believe it or not I did actually pay attention in class"

"Really?"

"Sometimes"

Don smiled at his father as he stood to help Charlie in the kitchen, as he walked past, Larry caught Don winking to Amita.

"Oh I see"

"Shhh Larry"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan turned the lights off downstairs and made his way to his bedroom. His boys were safely under the same roof, just how he liked to have them. He stood looking down on Charlie. His youngest had surprised him so many times with his intellect, but recently, it was his insight into his family which had really surprised Alan. He was so proud, so proud of the responsibility Charlie had taken when it came to Don. He took the book from under Charlie's arm and pulled the covers over his boy. Running his hand over his hair . Alan made his way to Don's room. He pulled the covers further around his son and sat on the edge of the bed. He'd taken to doing this every evening for the past few nights. Sitting and watching for a few minutes as he slept. Hs eldest boys face looked so peaceful. So relaxed. He was finally able to sleep without pain, without nightmares. Alan caressed Don's forehead. Smiling as his son pressed his face further into the soothing hand helping him sleep. Leaning forward, Alan kissed Don's head and left the room.

Don sighed and rolled in his sleep. He felt so safe, felt so warm. He was dreaming of an open field. A playground in the middle, he was pushing a swing. The laughter escaping the little girl was so void of hurt, so void of pain. Full of innocence and youth. Full of love. As the two played in the park, enjoying each other's company, the sound of a gate swinging back and forth in the distance was ignored by the two.

The gate led to an abandoned cell block. Decayed and broken, over growing with grass and flowers of every colour.

No blood in sight.

No pain in sight.

As the little girl was pushed higher into the sky she sang at the top of her voice, soaking up the man's laughter as her feet touched the heavens above.

_There's a little bird that somebody sends  
Down to the earth to live on the wind.  
He flies so high up in the sky  
Out of reach of human eye. _

He's light and fragile and feathered sky blue,  
So thin and graceful the sun shines through.  
This little bird who lives on the wind,  
This little bird that somebody sends.

The End.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to everyone who kept reading this story, to everyone for their encouragement and kind words. I really can't say enough thank you's to you all. From the bottom of my heart to the tip of my toes, THANK YOU!


End file.
